High School With a Hyuuga
by 1stella444
Summary: What do you get when you mix a spunky and sassy brunette and a clueless and pervy Hyuuga with a little bit of high school? A story worth reading. Also contains Naruhina, SasuSaku, KibaIno, and ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

High School With a Hyuuga

Hey fanfition people! 1Stella444 here. I decided to make this story because I really admire the NejiTen couple. **This story does contain strong language!** Which is why I warn you that its rated T for Teen. Heh, that sounds like a movie rating. Anyway, I don't own ny of the characters from Naruto. So, with that, enjoy!

**TenTens P.O.V (Point of view if you don't know) ' '= thoughts**

"Hurry up TenTen, we're gonna be late for our first day of high school."said Hinata as she poked her head through TenTen's door.

"Five more minutes Hinata, please?"

" No, we're gonna be late and I wanna make sure I get there on time for my classes." Hinata goes into TenTens room and pushes her off the bed.

" Ow, jeez, I was getting up, who let you into my house anyway?"

" I let myself in, now hurry up and get dressed." Hinata turned around briskly and left the room.

"Jeez, since when did Hinata get spunk? Oh yeah I remember, WHEN SHE STARTED CRUSHING ON THAT UZUMAKI KID!"

" What was that!?"

" Nothing, Uzumaki stalker." I mumbled the last two words as I put on my new school uniform, which consisted of a pink shirt and a skimpy blue school skirt.

"Gosh they have some perverted uniforms at this school. I swear if any guys try to feel me up I'm gonna fuck them up big time. Not that I'm blaming them though I mean, look at me." I turned and looked in the mirror at myself. I had nice curves, creamy and smooth skin, and soft silky hair that was pinned up in two buns all the time.

'I look _so hot_' I smirked at the thought while I fixed my short skirt.

" Hey TonTon, stop admiring yourself in the mirror and come on. If we are late I'm blaming you!"

" How do you know I'm looking in the mirror, you're downstairs?"

" I told you, I can see through things. My whole family has this kind of power."

" Whatever, stalker," she muttered the last word, " and don't call me Ton Ton!. I am _not_ the neighbors pig!! I picked up my backpack and ran downstairs.

" About time you got here, TonTon." TenTen glared at her. Hinata had on a cream shirt with a school skirt like mine. At this high school, you could have a variety of colors for the shirt, but you had to wear the same short skirt all the time.

'Gosh, they are some fuckin perverts' I thought as me and Hinata began our walk to school. y life story hasn't been exactly _wonderful._ My parents died in a terrible accident that I would rather not go into. I was really depressed back then, until Hinata came and sat next to me one day in the Academy. Ever since then, we've been really close friends. You're probably wondering why Hinata is so _spunky._ She actually used to be very polite and shy around me until that son of a bitch Naruto messed that up. Ever since he told her that she was too nice to people, she became obsessed with trying to get his attention, so she started acting out. Surprisingly, not really, he constantly ignores her. I keep telling her she should find someone else. I mean, she has guys constantly asking her out, but turns them all down for that fag. I swear, I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days for doing that to her.

"Hey Hinata, hey TenTen!" yelled Sakura and Ino as they rushed towards Hinata and I. Now Sakura and Ino are _really_ something. Hinata and I met them last year and we all became really close. Sakura is the brains of the group, but when it comes to things like fashion and socialization skills, she's a real dumb ass. Ino on the other hand is, well, how can I put this nicely? A slutty, stupid, gossip girl. Yay, I described her in three words, which is hard to do when you're talking about Ino. Don't get me wrong, she's awesome. I mean, with her big mouth, you could get dirt on anybody through her and she wouldn't care how many people hate her. She's got guts and I like that about her. We are gonna cause havoc at Sarutobi High.

"Can you believe that we all got into Sarutobi High! This is gonna be like _so_ awesome!" Ino screeched as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah how you got in is a mystery to me." said Sakura

"Shut-up forehead girl!"

" Make me Ino-pig!"

" Well, well well, looky what we got here."

" I'd say we just got some hot chicks to play with."

"Who the hell are you creeps?"

"You're worst nightmare, little miss brunette."

**OOOOOOHHHHH, SCARY!! Well I'll be writing a new chapter in about 15 min. or so. Don't go anywhere please, I'll be all alone if you do. Don't leave me alone!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples, its me again. OMG I just put this up and I was surprised that people loved this, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed and put this as a favorite. So this is for you: Nerd4eva(I'm a nerd too so nerd rule!), Dark Kunoichi15 (There are a lot of dark kunoichis. This one is the best though), Tamichan123 (You rock Tami-Chan ;-) ), HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR( Just better hope TenTen doesn't see this) TenTen: I heard that, and I don't care. I don't even know the guy. **You will soon. Believe me.** Whatever, stupid author.** What was that?** Nothing, nothing.** That's what I thought, now moving right along. **Last but not least is THE-complete-zelda-fan.( I'm also a HUMUNGOUS fan of Zelda so, rock on Zelda!!!!! Oh and I don't own any of the naruto characters, yada yada sharada. Ooh, now I wanna sing that song.) TenTen: No! I mean let's just give the readers what they're waiting for okay? **Mkay, lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

**TenTen's P.O.V**

" _Well, well well, looky what we got here."_

" _I'd say we just got some hot chicks to play with."_

" _Who the hell are you creeps?"_

" _You're worst nightmare, little miss brunette."_

" Look, we don't have time for you guys so out of our way, you asses, and let us pass."

" Man, you're cute and feisty. Mind if we play with you and your little friends here, Ms. Pigtails."

" Who are you guys anyway?" said Sakura as she stepped back."

" I'm Deidara, and this my friend, Tobi."

" Whatever you girly fagot, why don't you and your transvestite move out of the way so we can get to school."

" Yeah, we're fifteen and we're proud of it." screeched Ino. Everyone glared at her.

" Shut up Ino, anyway, like I said, MOVE!!"

" Sorry, but we can't do that, we wanna have some fun, if you catch my drift." Deidara then grabbed TenTen and Ino and Tobi grabbed Sakura ans Hinata. Now normally I would've kicked this guy in the jaw and kicked the other dude in the balls, but I didn't wanna expose anything else that was showing under this short skirt. Who the hell makes shorts this short. Anyway I guess the other girls knew too because they weren't fighting back either.

" Let us go!" screamed Sakura.

" Calm down ladies, this is gonna be fun, you'll see."

" Hey, let them go, now!" screamed a girl who was running towards them. She seemed a little bit older than we were, and had four pigtails, and boy was she coming towards us fast.

" Oh, shit, it's her, run!" screamed Tobi as he scurried off.

" Damn it, and just when it was getting to the fun part." fussed Deidara as he followed Tobi.

" Yeah you better run, you stupid fagots." screamed the girl as she stood near them panting.

" Hey, you guys alright?"

" Yeah, but we didn't need you to save us. We could've taken them easy." I said. I don't know if I pouted but from the way she looked at me I'd say I did.

" Well, if you didn't need y help, I could always go tell those boys that you wanna schedule a play date."

" NO!!!" They all screamed.

" Thanks so much for saving us. We don't know what they could've done if you hadn't come along." said Hinata as she covered my mouth with her Uzumaki obsessed hands. I wonder if I'll catch something? " Just ignore TenTen here, she doesn't like to get intimidated by beautiful strong girls, like you. Could we have the pleasure of knowing you're name?"

'Kiss up'

" Oh, my names Temari. I'm a second year over at Sarutobi High.

" Temari? _The_ Temari? The one who took on those four senior bitches and taking them down without even breaking a sweat?"

" Yeah, so I guess you've heard of me?"

" Yeah, you are like, my role model. You're strong, independent, and beautiful, and you've got the smarts to back it up. I envy you." Okay, so maybe I was kissing up a little... a lot, but if you just hear the stories about this girl. I mean, she's in the fan. Yes those things you wave around to make wind .I hear she's gotten so good at it, her fan is about the same size as her and she's pretty tall for her age. She has tons of guys after her, but she turns them all down, and if you're persistent, no, stupid enough to actually keep trying after she's rejected you, well, you'd better prepare yourself for a whole lot of bitch slaps and hope you live near a hospital.

" So, I guess we're all going to the same high school huh?" said Sakura, as she grabbed her backpack which had fallen.

"Looks like it, and we better get moving if we don't wanna be late." said Temari as she headed towards the school.

" Right lets go!" I said following right behind my idol.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Yes, we made it, and with five minutes to spare; of course, we would've gotten here sooner if Ton Ton would've gotten up earlier."

" WHAT!?!?! and you don't think that those perverted creeps who tried to hurt us had nothing to do with it?"

" If you would've woken up earlier, we could've avoided them." TenTen glared.

" You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?"

" Heh, whatever you say, TonTon."

" Why you little..." TenTen made a big fuss as Sakura had to hold her back.

'You never did like that name ever since the incident huh?' You see, back in the 6th grade TenTen's neighbor, Shizune, had just moved in, and we decided to go over to greet her. Once Shizune realized that TenTen's name was two letters away from her pet pig's name, she accidentally started calling TenTen, TonTon. The whole I was cracking up and I've never let her live it down since.

" Anyway, TonTon, who do you have for homeroom?'

" I'm in 3A with Gai Sensei." Some girls behind them who had overheard them, started laughing.

" Is there anything funny about me being in a homeroom with this Gai?" TenTen asked as she stormed over to the girls.

'Oh no, I thought, ' don't get kicked out on the first day of school for killing some girls, TonTon.'

" H-Hey, calm down. We're just saying that Gai is a very unusual teacher here."

" Yeah, don't hurt us, we're new here too. We just overheard some older kids saying that he's weird." The girls quickly ran as soon as they finished, scared to death the bunned-brunette. TenTen smirked.

" Serves those little bitches right. If they ever insult me like that again, they'll wish they never even saw me."

" Yeah, TonTon, you kinda have that effect on people, once they see your face."

" Oh yeah, who did you get, Hinata?

" I got someone named Kurenai Sensei. I hope she's nice and that Nar- I mean _our_ new teacher likes me. Yeah."

" You sure?" asked Sakura, "Cause it sounded to me like you were gonna say Naruto. You sure you're not hoping that Naruto is in your homeroom?" They all snickered at the sight of my red face.

" No, I-I don't care if he's in my class or not."

" That's glad to hear, considering he's in 3B with me."

" WHAT!?!" I ran up to the lists. Sure enough, Sakura was in a homeroom with Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and some other people I don't know.

" See, told you she still cares about him." I blushed.

" I got into homeroom 2C with Asuma. Hey Hinata, my homeroom's right near yours." Ino screeched. I looked at the 2C list and she was , in fact, right next to my class with Shikamaru and Choji, while I had 2B with a Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.

" Hinata just get over that jerk already." said TenTen.

" NO!!" I screamed, " I won't give u on him until he notices me."

" Okay, whatever you say." said TenTen as she walked towards her class.

'You'll see TonTon. I _will_ make Naruto notice me.'

* * *

**TenTen's P.O.V**

"Alright, this is 3A, better get this over with." As I opened the door, someone was coming out and next thing I know, some asshole bumps into me, hard, and knocks me on the ground.

" Hey dumb ass, watch were you're going.

" I'm sorry, are you hurt?" asked the boy with no pupils and long hair as he..._ looked up my skirt!?!_

* * *

Well, that's it for today. I hope you really enjoy it. I wrote a lot more in this chapter so I'm hoping that the next one will be even longer. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I need time to write this story. Please review and remember, if you don't then I'll be all alone. Well, except for the people I dedicated this to, especially Nerd4eva. You rock and promised you would not leave me alone, and if you do, I will come after you. BOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples of Earth. 1Stella444 is here with a new chapter. Sorry I didn't put it up earlier. I've had a busy week and I really didn't have time to actually sit down and put this up. But I'm doing it now and that's what matters. Please review and favorite and get more people to read it. Plz and thank you!!! :-)**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Great, not only are none of my friends in the same homeroom, I have to deal with that crazy Uzumaki kid."

As you can see, me and Naruto haven't exactly been the best of friends. That creep had a crush on me all through the Academy. He kept following me, trying to walk next to me, and worst of all, trying to TALK to me. Now I know some of you may be saying that I'm stuck up, but if you had that big mouth, hyper-active dumb ass following you, you would think the same thing. Oh, great, here he comes now.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

"..."

"Hey, why aren't you saying anything Sakura-Chan?"

"I don't wanna say anything to you that's why." I said coldly.

"Look, we we're in high school now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you back then bu- HEY WHERE"D GO!?!"

I casually walked in, ignoring that idiot fag, and instantly sat in the middle of the classroom. That way, I wasn't too far back for the teacher to constantly watch me and not too close to the front for the teacher to constantly call on me.

"Hey, where's our teacher?" asked a guy behind her who was talking to his friends.

" I don't know. I hear he's new to the school, and used to be rivals with Gai-sensei back in the day."

" I wonder if they had any chicken fights back in the day."

" Yeah, chicken fights are soooo awesome. We should get some chickens after school."

" YEAH!"

'Great, just what I need. A late-ass teacher with dumb ass students. This is gonna be swell.'

"sigh"

'I wonder how everyone else is doing?' I asked myself as I looked out the window. The sun was shining and you could feel the light cool breeze from the open window.

' I wish it was still summer. I just wanna sit out on my balcony and read all day in the sun. Instead, I have to wait for a gay-ass teacher who won't come in on time and watch out for a hyper-active moron.'

"Hello class", said the teacher as he walked in. Instantly, everyone rushed to their seats and the girls gawked over how sexy he sounded. He actually did sound kinda hot, but I really couldn't tell with that mask covering most of his face.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I will be your homeroom teacher and your Social Studies teacher. So I hope that you all have a wonderful time this year."

" Yeah! This is gonna rock!!." screamed Naruto as he hopped out of his seat. Everyone glared at him except Kakashi-Sensei, who merely laughed/

" Well, don't we have a hyper one."

'No kidding.'

" Since I don't know anyone here, I'm going to ask that everyone stand up and tell us a little bit about yourselves. Since you're all first years, this will be a good social exercise." Everyone groaned, including me.

I mean, who wants to stand up in front of strangers and tell them what you like. Jeez, this is so Academy rated. No matter how cute this dude sounds, he has _so_ got to pick a new thing.

"Alright, Mr. Hyper, we'll start with you and work our way across each row."

' Oh, shit, he's in my row!!! Dammit, that son of a bitch just _had_ to sit in the same row as me. I hate him.'

" Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen, training, and Haruno Sakura."

'WTF!!!!!What the hell does he think he's doing? Now when I stand up and say my name, everyone will think we're _together_. Oh gosh, it's my turn. Someone just kill me now.'

" Alright, you're next."

" My name is Haruno Sakura." I whispered

" What was that?"

" MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA!"

I blushed when I heard snickers from some of my classmates and sent Naruto a stern glare, who sank in his chair. To top it all off, the teacher was snickering with them. I just want to die. I hate my life. And I'm willing to go emo if it will get me out of here.

" I like reading, studying, and for Naruto to stay away from me." Everyone cracked up, and I knew they probably didn't believe me either. I sat down, feeling like a fool.

'So much for starting the school year off good.'

" Alright, let's (snicker) get a move on," said Kakashi-Sensei as he tried to hide the laughs that kept escaping from behind his mask.. Why the hell id he wearing that anyway? Is there something that he's trying to hide behind that thing? Note to self- Ask friends about this and go further into it. Anyway there were some kids here and there, they weren't that important or interesting.

" Alright, you two in the back, you're up." They both stood up and the room was engulfed with girls screaming with glee.

'Damn fan girls. Why do they scream for everyone they _think_ there's a cute guy. I guess I better look t-"

I sat there speechless, staring wide-eyed with amazement and curiosity. Two guys were standing up and they were GORGEOUS! I mean they were seriously _fine_. One has fairly creamy skin like TenTen, he wore a blue shirt with black school pants and he had hair strangely similar to a duck's butt. But that didn't really matter, cause he was H.O.T! And don't get me _started_ on the guy standing next to him. He was pale and very mature looking. He had hair that stuck to his head and had that wonderful _figure__!_ He was very emotionless, similar to the duck-haired boy next to him.

'Man, I want them _soo_ bad. I wonder if they have the same classes as me? W-what, what the hell am I doing? I swore that I wouldn't let a guy get in the way of my studies. I mean, after watching Hinata go through that whole depression stage and almost failing a grade, I swore myself that I wouldn't end up in that situation. Especially with two guys I don't have a chance with.

**'**What are you talking about? You can't choose studies over those guys. I mean, do you see how cute they are?**'**

'Not now Inner Sakura. I don't need my heart broken in the beginning of high school okay?'

**'**Whatever, but I'll be back, trust me on that.**'**

'SHH, they're about to say their names.'

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke," said the duck-haired boy, " I like training, walks and that all girls leave me alone."

' That won't be a problem for me.'

" And my name is Sai. I love to draw and.... that's basically it." He then gave a small, smile that really got the girls going.

'Oh _puh-lease._ You can totally tell he was faking that smile. He doesn't care about anybody else here; just like that Uchiha guys doesn't. I should just try to avoid them as much as possible. Great now I sound like I'm trying to avoid a guy I like.'

After Sasuke and Sai sat down, Kakashi-Sensei went on explaining the history of the school, where certain classes would take place, you know the works. Then he gave us our schedules and told us that after lunch, we were to go to our afternoon classes. Until then, he let us chat while he started reading this book with a man chasing a woman on the cover. Do all teachers read that cause I'm pretty sure I saw a big man with long, white hair reading the same book. Anyway, I looked at my schedule and reviewed my classes for the 13th time. Yes, I keep count, and I'm not ashamed of it. When you're born intelligent, stuff like that just comes naturally. Anyway, back to the schedule I had:

Algebra 3 (super smart so I got pushed up to Algebra 3)

Kunai and Shuriken Training

English

History

Drama

Chemistry

Etiquette Classes...... ETIQUITE CLASSES!!!!

' If this school thinks that I'm gonna take etiquette classes, they must be fucked up in the head. Why the hell do we need etiquette classes? Do they honestly believe that we're gonna be petite and proper at the ages of fifteen and sixteen. I'd really like to talk to the person who decided this would be a good class for us so I cam shove my foot so far up their ass that my foot sticks up out of their mouth. For those who are wondering if that's possible, my answer to is I'll make it possible!! This is just fuckin great. I wonder how everyone else is doing? Better than me I bet.'

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V**

"YAY!!! Room 2C!!! This is gonna be an awesome school year. Nothin but parties, fashion, and guys on my mind." I laughed while I walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt like a star!

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus' I thought as I took my seat.

'Wow, first day of high school, and I'm already having people notice me, but that's no surprise. With my flawless skin, long, beautiful, blond hair, and a slender body, I'd be surprised if people _didn't_ notice me. Ah this is the-'

"Munch munch munch."

'This is th-'

" Munch munch munch."

'This is-'

" Munch munch munch."

'This-'

" Munch munch munch."

'WHO THE HELL IS THAT?'

"..."

' Ah, much better. Like I was saying, this is the lif-'

" Munch munch munch."

" Could you please stop making that sound? It's very annoying and it's interfering with my inner victory cheering."

" S-sorry, I just get very nervous on the first day of school."

" So you comfort yourself by eating? No wonder you're so fa-" Suddenly, a boy came and covered my mouth.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's very sensitive about his weight and I guarantee you that he'll get _REALLY_ mad if you insult him." He whispered.

" Mumble mumble."

" Oh sorry," he said as he removed his hand from my mouth, " What did you say?"

" I said WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"

" Shikamaru! Gosh, do you have to scream? It's a little annoying."

'Oh no, he did _not_ just call me annoying. Prepare for Ino's fury!'

" Say that again, I dare you." I inched closer to him, glaring at him with my fierce, yet beautiful eyes.

" Ch, no thanks, too troublesome. So, how's it goin Chouji? Ready for high school?"

' So the fat boys name is Chouji, huh.?'

"Not really. I'm a little nervous they'll make fun of me like they did in middle school."

' What!? Is this dude serious? He's getting nervous over dumb shit like that. Please, if that were me, I'd give all those ugly fags a piece of mind and my fists!'

" Hey, Chouji, it it?"

"Yeah?"

" You're worried over stuff like that?"

" Well... yeah. You won't believe what the kids say about me when they see me"

"So you're a little f-, I mean big. If that were me, I'd be using my strength to get the best of them. They wouldn't know what hit 'em."

" Yeah... but how do I do that?"

" Uggghh! Look, why don't you and your friend Shikamaru come sit at my table at lunch, and I'll teach you everything that you need to know, okay?"

" O-Okay."

"H-hey, why'd I get dragged into this?"

" If you were his friend, you would be there supporting him, right?"

" Aww come on Shikamaru this is very important to me."

"Alright, alright, I'll go. This is gonna be such a drag." I smirked.

" Alright! Operation Chouji is now in progress!"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Chouji as he jumped up in his chair.

'Wow, he's energetic. He's not so bad for a fat dude.

" Hello everyone. I'm Saruobi Asuma, and I'll be your homeroom and Chemistry teacher."

" We'll talk later." I said as I sat in between the twosome.

'Wow, the first day, and I've already made some new, but very weird, friends. I wonder id everyone is having as much fun as I am.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again. I luv the story and from my reviews I can tell that you all do too. Just keep reviewing and keep this as your favorite story. Okay, let's begin the story!**

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"(Sigh) I wish Naruto-kun was in my homeroom. If we were in the same homeroom, then maybe we could've gotten to know each other a little bit."

Okay, maybe I am acting a little depressed right now, but I just can't help it. Naruto-kun has been my crush since I saw him at the Academy. He was always so determined to be the best, and he never gave up on things people normally wouldn't think about doing more than once. But when he told me that I was _way_ too nice and let people step all over me, I was determined to show him that I could stand up for myself. So yeah I'm a smart mouth now and yes, I've crawled out of my shell in public, but TenTen and the others know as well as I do that I'm still the same old shy Hinata I always was, and it sucks. I walked into the classroom and was immediately shocked by what I saw. A cute little puppy standing right in front of me.

"H-hey little guy." I said as I picked him up.

" Arf!" Awww! This little white puppy is sooo _cute_! I wonder who's dog is this?

" Akamaru, come here boy!" said a boy with wild, brown hair and a gray shirt.

" Oh, so he's your dog?"

"Uh, yeah." he said. I hope I didn't make him mad, cause his face is starting to turn red.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know he was yours."

" N-no, it's okay. By the way, my name's Inuzuka Kiba, and my dog here is Akamaru."

" Arf!"

"Awww, he's so _adorable_!"

Ummm, the reason why I'm going crazy over Akamaru is because I _love_ animals, especially dogs. They're just so cute when they're puppies. I can't stand the fact that my father won't let me have any pets. So I may have made the parrot I got for my 6th birthday go and repeat everything that my dad said about the Byakugan, and my cat ate all of my dad's rare Chiaki birds when I was 10, but he still could've at least let me have one last chance.

" I'm glad you like him; he usually doesn't take to strangers."

" Yes, that's very unusual." said a low voice that was behind me.

" Ah!" I screamed as I jumped up to see a boy with sunglasses on and his shirt collar covering most of his face.

" Don't be afraid, I won't harm you."

" Yeah, Hinata, Shino's cool."

" Oh, hello, my name is-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, right?"

" Y-yes, but how did you know my name?"

" I overheard you and your friends talking in one of the hallways earlier."

" Oh, okay." I don't know about you, but that sounds mega creepy.

" Now that you two have gotten acquainted, it looks like we'll all be in the same homeroom this year." said Kiba.

"Arf."

" Looks like it, and I'm really gonna try to enjoy it." You know what, I really feel good that I made some new friends on the first day of school.

" Thank you Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." Then I did the strangest thing. I _hugged_ them! Kiba must've been surprised because he was blushing.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" Just to say... I'm glad we're gonna be in the same homeroom together."

"Arf!"

"Yeah, Akamaru, Hinata-Chan is gonna be a great friend."

'Hinata-Chan... I could get used to that' As I stepped back a little, I bumped into someone who was standing right behind me.

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem," said the tall beautiful woman. She had long black, wavy hair, and her eyes were blood red.

'Wow, she's pretty.'

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurenai, and I will be your homeroom teacher and English teacher." She then told us everything we needed to know and we got our schedules.

"Mkay I got:

English

Chemistry

History

Algebra I

Drama

Gen Jutsu Training

Etiquette Classes

"Hey, it looks like we'll be seeing you in Drama, Chemistry and Etiquette Class." Kiba said as he and Shino walked up to my desk.

"Yeah, this looks like it's gonna be a nice year."

'I hope I get at least one class with Naruto-kun.' I said as I smiled to myself.

"Umm, Hinata, you feelin' okay? Kiba asked.

" Sure, just can't wait for this school year to begin.

* * *

**TenTen's P.O.V**

"What the hell are you looking at you perv?"

" N-nothing. I just happened to see something while I tried to help you up."

"Whatever, you fuckin perv, just leave me alone alright?"

" They're a nice color."

" What are you talking about?' This dude must seriously want a punch in the face.

" Your underwear; they're a nice color." Now, if it weren't the first day of high school and the principals office wasn't down the hall, I would've _really_ kicked this dudes ass.

" Are you out of your damn mind? Do you know how perverted you sound?"

" No, I'm just complimenting you is all."

" Telling a girl that she has nice underpants isn't exactly a compliment."

" I think it is."

" Ugh, you're so..." I didn't finish as I tried to walk into the classroom, but he grabbed my arm and asked,

" What's your name?"

" Why would I tell you my name?"

" This is why." Then he leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek.

' What...the...HELL!? Why in the world is this guy kissing me?' Next thing I know, he's on the ground and I'm rushing into the classroom, blushing like crazy.

' Why did I just push him down? I mean he was only kissing me on the cheek. Wait... that's not right. I had every right to push him, and I don't even know that dude. For all I know, he could be a twisted pedophile, who gets his kicks by looking up girls skirts and kissing them. Although, that kiss felt rather nice. He's something, I'll give him that.' I sat at my desk, looking out the window.

' I wonder if I'll ever see that boy again. I didn't even catch his name. Wait, hold up! Why am I worried about whether I know that pervs name or not. He's a no good perv, and I'm not falling for another guy who I don't get the time to actually know well. I promised myself that and dammit I'm gonna stick to it.'

" Alright students, lets settle down. My name is Gai and I will be your homeroom teacher and your Kunai and Shuriken Training teacher."

' Is it just me, or is the author just repeating the sayings for the teachers. That's so lame.'

**A/N: You know I could make your life miserable.**

TenTen: I'd like to see you try.

**A/N: Alright, taste my fury.**

Suddenly, the boy who TenTen encountered earlier walked in. He then took the extra seat next to her.

**A/N: Haha. See, I told you**

TenTen: You bastard! Why the hell did you make him sit next to _me?_

**A/N: I felt like it. So , anyway the boy sat next to TenTen and asked ,**

" Could I have your name now?'

" You think you can kiss me and expect to get a name out of me?"

" It was a good kiss, was it not?" I blushed..._ I BLUSHED!?_

" Whatever, it was okay, I've felt better." I said as I faced him.

" Whatever you say...TonTon."

"W-what did you just call me?" He...did...not...just...call...me...TONTON!

" TonTon. That is your name isn't it?"

" No, it's TenTen, TENTEN!"  
" Thank you, TenTen, my name is Hyuuga Neji."

'Why that little...wait, Hyuuga Neji?'

"Wait a minute, are you Hinata's cousin?"

" So I assume you know her?"

"Yeah, we're like best friends, sisters even."

" Oh, I know, she's told me all about you."

" That would explain why you said TonTon before, but why did you-"

" NEJI! HEY NEJI, OVER HERE!"

" Lee? I didn't know you were coming to Sarutobi High?" said Neji, as he ignored me. Idiot.

" I wasn't, but when I heard that Gai-sensei's greatest rival would be teaching here, I just had to come and see Gai finally facing his rival after 5 years."

If you thought that Neji was weird, this boy topped him and those perverted creeps that stopped us earlier. He has giant bug eyes, and he had the bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen, besides Gai's. He was wearing a green shirt similar to Gai's shirt and they had that ugly haircut. Were they twins or something?

" Gai must be your idol, considering I heard from some girls (stupid bitchy girls) that he was weird."

" WHAT!?! How dare they even think that Gai-sensei is weird? He is the best teacher ever and he is cooler than that Kakashi guy I've heard about."

" Whatever you say, bushy brow."

" W-what was that?!"

" You heard me, bushy brow!"  
" So what if I have bushy brows?! Gai-sensei says that they show manliness and if Haruno Sakura falls for them, I won't care what anyone says."

" Oh, so you like Sakura huh?" He blushed and I knew I had him.

" You like Sakura, you like Sakura."

" Shut up, you like... Neji."

" WHAT!? I hardly know the guy, let alone like him, and what are_ you_ staring at?" Neji was staring at my chests the whole time. I hope that power that Hinata said ran in the family didn't get passed on to him.

" I just saw something interesting."

" I bet you did, you damn pervert."

" Alright class, use the power of youth and come receive your schedule." Yes, finally. I hope I get fan class with Temari. She just shines like a star when I'm in her presence.

" Okay lets see, I got:

English

History

Algebra 1

Lunch

Chemistry

Drama

Chakra Study Hall

Etiquette Class

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SCHEDULE IS THIS!?!"

" Is there something wrong, TonTon?" I glared at him.

' Oh great, now _this_ Hyuuga's gonna call me that. Could those two just get over that, gosh. Oh, I better answer his question before he tries to peak anywhere else.'

" Yes. There's something wrong. This is the lamest schedule I've ever seen, that's what."

" What's lame about it?"

" Well, first of all, I got Chakra Study Hall _and_ Etiquette Class. What kind of classes are these?"

" Good ones, considering I have them with you."

" Are you serious?" I hope I wasn't sounding like I wanted to be in some classes with him, cause I certainly am feeling the opposite. I didn't want that perv watching me in all my classes.

" I don't wanna have _any_ classes with you, Hyuuga."

" Oh come on. I only have Study Hall, Drama, and Etiquette Classes with you."

" Oh no,no,_no!"_ Hyuuga stared at me with curiosity.

" Come on TenTen. This way you'll be with your one true love." squeaked Lee as he gave Neji a smirk.

" I hope that Sakura has all of your classes Bushy Brows."

"Really!?"

" Yeah, then you can see up close and personal how she'll dump your sorry ass the minute she sees those furry monsters."

" I don't understand." Neji said. It's funny how he asks questions. It's like he doesn't know a thing that goes on in this world.

" Those bushy brows on his face look like little, no, _BIG_ furry beasts." I snickered as Lee's face was getting redder and redder every second. I think I saw steam come out of his ears. Uh Oh, I think he's getting pissed..._sweet._

" TenTen, I can't... you're just... AHHH!"

" What? I'm beautiful, strong, intelligent? No stuff about that. Try_ insulting_ me next time bushy brows." Lee then got up and stormed off, cursing under his breath.

" You're friend is a pain in the ass Neji."

" Yes, I know that." I turned toward him.

" Then why do you hang out with him?"

" You hang out with Hinata." Shit, he did make a good point.

" I hope I get most of my classes with Hinata-Chan. She's like a sister to me."

" Hn, I see."

" Can I ask you something Neji? I meant to ask it earlier but-"

" Like I said, TonTon, pink is a really nice color on you.'

" SHUT UP YOU PERV!" I punched him and looked away.

' This is gonna be a n interesting year, I can just feel it.'

"BEEP!"  
" That's the bell, time for lunch everyone!" said Gai as all the students piled out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again fanfiction readers. Well here's the fifth chapter. I'd really love it if you would review. I know I'm getting a lot of hits, so you could at least comment on it. It makes me feel good when someone comments on it, even if it took me so long to put it up. I had too much stuff to do, but now that I'm out of school, I'll be writing plenty more chapters. And my doushe bag teacher took my book where I write and perfect my stories so if people would send a request saying how Mr. Nixon is a doushe bag, I'd appreciate it. Oh and I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Justin because he finally got me off my lazy butt and made me put up the next chapter. So please enjoy this chapter in the dramatic stories of High School With A Hyuuga!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura's P.O.V

" Finally. I thought I was never gonna get out of there." I said as I found an empty table in the cafetorium. It was humongous, and the food was actually_ good_. I wonder if they have lobster. That would be_ so _good right now. Hey wait is that TenTen over there?

" Hey TenTen!"

"Sakura-Chan!" She yelled as she ran over, " I'm so glad to see you. You will _not_ believe the morning I had, it was _terrible."_

" Tell me something I don't know. I haven't had the best first day either."

" Hey Sakura-Chan, TenTen-Chan, mind if we sit with you guys!?" Ino screamed as Chouji and Shikamaru trailed behind her.

" Hey Ino-pig. Made some new friends already?"

" Yes, have you? Oh wait, I forgot, people are terrified of your big ass forehead!"

" You wanna go?" I said as I stood up.

" Yeah, bring it on Sakura." She started to inch toward me, but Choji stood right in between the two of us.

" Girls, girls, come on now, let's not fight. It's the first day of school. Let's just calm down and be friends."

" Who are _you?_ I asked with agitation of someone interrupting my fight.

" His _name_ is Akimichi Chouji and this lazy bum over here is none other than Nara Shikamaru." Ino said as she pointed to the dude who's hair looked like a pinapple. Why is there so many animal hair styles? Is this like a new fashion craze or something?

" Shut up. Your voice is annoying." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the sky through the beautiful glass ceiling.

" Got that right. You actually picked some reasonable people as friends Ino pig." I smiled as I watched her get red with anger."

" Anyway, has anyone seen Hinata?" asked TenTen.

" Is that her?" I said as I pointed directly behind TenTen.

" Who're those guys with her? One of them's pretty cute." Ino gawked.

" Of course Ino-pig. You think every guy is cute."

" That's not true."

" Besides your father, you think every guy is cute Ino."

" Whatever, hey Hinata over here!" Hinata looked over and quickly ran to them with Kiba and Shino behind her.

" Hey guys. It's so nice to see you."

" Are you okay? You sound weird, like you're depressed about something." TenTen said as she walked towards her.

" Yeah you sound lovesick." I said.

'I bet it's Naruto that's got her acting like this, but I thought she was out of the lovesick phase. I wonder what the sudden comeback is about?'

**A/N: Just wanted to say that Hero's Comeback was an AWSOME song!!!!**

Sakura: Ummm we don't care (dumbass author)

**A/N: WHAT!? Whats up with you and TenTen today? You're acting like you're having serious PMS.**

Sakura: It's comlicated alright.

**A/N: PMS?**

Sakura: NO! The reason why I'm mad!  
**A/N: Did you ever stop to think if it's love sickness?**

Sakura: Yeah right. I've seen what it does to you and it won't ever happen to me...will it?

**A/N: I don't know. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

Sakura: You do know, you're the fucking author. Whatever just get back to the story.

"Who cares about that? Let's just give her some room. Mkay?" said Ino as everyone stared at her.

' What's with the change of heart all of a sudden Ino-pig?'

" Good, now that that's settled, you can introduce us to your new friends Hinata." She giggled then twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

" I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is-"

" Aburame Shino. Nice to meet you."

"ARF!"

" Oh yeah, and this is my dog, Akamaru."

"AWW! He's so cute! Can I hold him?" asked Ino as she smoothly walked up to Kiba and gently put her hand on his.

" Uh, sure." he said cooly as he handed Akamaru over to Ino.

"Thanks." Then she winked at him and started petting Akamaru's head.

' Whore.' I thought as we all sat down.

" So (cough) weren't we supposed to be helping Chouji?" asked Shikamaru as Ino was putting a lot of effort into trying to get Kibas attention.

" Huh? Oh , yeah that's right. Come on Chouji, let's do this!"

" Alright!" yelled Chouji as he pulled out his 5th bag of potato chips.

' Damn, how much fuckin food does this boy eat?' Right at that moment, all the 1st year girls rushed to the front of the cafetorium.

" What's everyone getting excited about?' TenTen asked as she tried to see from her chair.

" I don't know, maybe it's a fight." Hinata said softly.

'Okay, Hinata sounding quiet again after so long is actually freaking me out.'

" But why would some girls be interested in a fight?" TenTen asked.

"Maybe it's a fight between to hot guys!" Ino squealed.

" Calm down Ino-pi, I'm sure it's n-"

I stopped as I caught sight of what was in front of me. It was _Uchiha Sasuke_! Now I see why all the 1st year girls ran towards the front of the cafetorium, and boy did he look better than ever. Just standing there looking cool. I didn't know what to think except, THAT BOY IS HOT!!

' Wait, is he looking at me? OMG he's coming this way, running this way actually. OMG is my hair okay? Should I wear it in a ponytail? Is my face fine, no pimples? Oh, I knew I should've used that facial cream before coming to school.'

Then, Sasuke did the strangest thing ever. He ran up to me, put me in his arms and screamed that he liked me and that I was his girlfriend. HIS GIRLFRIEND!

" You like that ugly bitch?"

"Yeah, you're attracted to that big forehead?"

" Come on Sasuke-kun, I'm prettier than her and I've got the boobs to back it up."

Soon, every 1st year girl there crowded around me, insulting me. Now if I were Hinata, I'd probably start crying, but I'm not, and I'm extremely PISSED! How dare they say that. Just because Sasuke likes me better doesn't mean they can say that about me. I'm not very sure why he waited until now to tell me but I don't care cause I'm about to put them straight right now.

" Hey, don't get mad at me because Sasuke-kun loves me more than you. Maybe if you all stopped acting like whores and sluts, following him and trying to feel on him, you might have a shot at a decent guy, but until then, GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME AND SASUKE-KUNS FACE!"

Wow did I just say that? I mean I know I can get a little out of hand sometimes, but I think I overdid it. One by one, girls were either crying, put their slutty little noses in the air, or turning around and leaving, buttoning up their shirts and fixing their skirts. Then Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes then went back into that cool-guy faze and let me go.

" Sorry, to cause you so much trouble. Those girls just wouldn't stop following me, and when some of them started undressing, I didn't know what to do, then I saw you and remembered you from my homeroom and just went with things from there."

" No problem, I'm glad I could help." I started blushing when a little smirk appeared on his face. " Soooo, did you mean any of that stuff you said before?"

" Of course not." he said casually as he started to walk off " You're dating that Uzumaki nut aren't you?"

" NOOO! For the last time, I don't like that stupid ass twurp and I never will!"

" Sure, well see you later." Then he walked off and sat down next to Sai.

'Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT DAMMIT!'

"Wow, Sakura, you just got rejected by the coolest guy in the school on the first day. HAHAHAHHAHHAHA!!" Ino fell to the floor, rolling on her stomach.

" I didn't get rejected! He just thinks that I go with that idiot Naruto."

" Hahaha that's haha even haha worst! HAHAHAHA!!!"

" Ughhhhh! Shut up Ino-pig. At least Sasuke-kun held me in his arms. Did you ever consider that?"

" Wow Hinata, I didn't know you had such energetic friends." I turned around and saw a guy with super long hair and no pupils, like Hinata. I wonder if they're related? Hinata never told me about any cousins going here.

"NEJI!!!" Hinata ran over to him and fell in his arms.

" How have you been Hinata-chan?"

"Awsome! It's so great to see you Neji. I didn't know you were coming here."

" I wanted to surprise you." He then looked over at TenTen and smiled

" Well, well, well, if it isn't TonTon."

" Wait, you know her Neji?"

" Of cousre Hinata. She's in my homeroom class. I'm also taking some other classes with her as well, but I don't wanna go into that right now. Oh and TenTen."

"Yeah?"

" Pink is still a nice color."

"UGH!"

" Hey what does that supposed to mean?" Ino asked.

" Umm, well you see..." TenTen started.

" That's our little secret, right TonTon?" He faced TenTen and winked at her.

'Wait a minute....is she BLUSHING? Does TenTen and Neji have something going on? I'm gonna have to remember to ask her later.'

"Well, since we're all just stnding here lets eat." said Chouji as we all sat back down and ate.

* * *

**Well thats it for our story today. Plz review n I'll have the next TWO that's right TWO!!! chapters up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples 1stella444 here again! I'm rewriting the rest of the chapters for my story since my now retired teacher took it, but I promise you they are gonna be bigger and better than the previous ones I wrote but never posted. My story has reached 1,000 hits, which his better than my other story which is really great for me. Keep reviewing and keep reading.

**

* * *

**

Ino P.O.V

"Help me TenTen."

"Help you with what?"

" With me and _Kiba-kun!_" I said as we sat in Chemistry, waiting for the teacher to start. The desks seat to to a table, so TenTen and I sat together,

"I've tried every attempt to flirt with him but he just doesn't seem to respond to any of them."

'Oh _KIBA-KUN!_ He's sooooo dreamy. I mean we seem like the perfect match, I mean, we're both totally hot!'

" Alright everyone, selttle down." said Asuma-sensei as he walked into the classroom.

" Welcome to Chemistry everyone. I see I have some familiar faces from my homeroom." I smiles as he looked at me.

" For those who don't know me, my name is Sarutobi Asuma, and I will be teaching Chemistry this year, and our first task will be a pop quiz."

" WHAT?!" screamed me and others in the classroom.

" All I want you to do is name as many elements as you can from the periodic table, and don't use the one in your planners either."

' Shoot' I hid my planner back in my bag.

" I'm doing this so I can see what we need to focus on for the rest of the school year, but please note that this is quiz will be part of your grade so I would advise you to do your best."

' Oh great, a quiz. Me and quizzes don't exaclty _get-along_. But since I want to impress Kiba-kun, I'm gonna make it seem like I'm somewhat intelligent. Okay so there's Oxygen, Hydrogen, Carbon Dioxide... I'm done! Man that was easy. If this is high school, I'm gonna fly through it with straight A's. It seems that I'm the first one done. Maybe I should see what's taking everyone so long.' I peeked at TenTen's paper and was shocked! She had over 20 elements on her paper.

' Oh shit, I'm gonna fail! Maybe if I just peek at her paper again and-'

" Don't even think about it." whispered TenTen.

" How'd you know I wasn't just _observing_?"

" Your _observing_ usually results in cheating."

" Oh come on TenTen."

" No."

' Oh crap, she's on her second page. I'm sooooo gonna fail.'

" Alright everyone, please pass up your papers."

' Well, I might as well pass in this low 'F" now' As I passed it to TenTen, she took my paper and _ripped it up!_

" What the hell, TenTen! At least let me get some credit on that quiz!

" Shhh! Calm down. I rewrote my test paper and put your name on it so you wouldn't get caught cheating."

"Awwww! Thank you TenTen. Maybe since you helped me, you could help me out again sometime."

" Sure Ino I'd be happy to help you."

" Good, then you can help me with my grades. I bet if I act really cute like I always do with your help, I can get A's just like you."

" _Sure_ and dogs can talk."

" Wanna bet that they can?"

" Sure. If you can't find a dog that can talk by the end of the day, you have to wear a geeky outfit and wear a crazy hairdo while stripping in front of Kiba at my party this weekend."

" Wait, you're having a party?"

" Yeah, it's just a little party to start off the school year."

" That's so awesome! And if no... WHEN I find a dog that can talk, you have to go skinny dipping with Neji in front of everyone there."

" You're on."

" So, who are you inviting?'

" Well I'll invite anyone you guys wanna invite."

" So does that mean you'll be inviting-"

" AW MAN! WHY'D THEY GIVE US A QUIZ ON THE FIRST DAY? I SHOULD BE OUT TRAINING DATTEBAYO!"

" Naruto?"

" Hell to the no"

" Oh come on. Hinata seems to like him, so why can't you?"

" Because he's a stupid ass faggot that doesn't care about anybody but himself."

" Well, watevs. We still have that bet though ."

" Ch, we know you're gonna lose."

' Ha, that's what you think TenTen, but you'll never believe what I've got up my sleeve.' I smile eerily at the thought.

" Ummm, Ino could you stop smiling like that, it's really freakin me out."

**Hinata P.O.V.**

"BEEP!"

" Yes,thank you." I yelled as I walked out of the classroom.

' Gosh that class was soo fucking boring. Nobosy I knew was in there, not even that Sasuke guy. I wish Naruto was in my class, but I guess fate just doesn't want Naruto and I to be together, or the author.'

A/N: What was that about the author?

Hinata: Nothing it's just that in every chapter you've written so far, Naruto and I are never together!

A/N: Calm down. It's only the 6th chapter

Hinata: But you've made Sakura and Sasuke come together

A/N: Well they aren't exactly-

Hinata: And you've made a thing between my cousin and my bestest friend!!

A/N: Wow.

Hinata: Yeah, wow. Maybe you should just make something happen between Naruto and I already.

A/N: No, I meant how you used the word bestest. Hehehehe... bestest.

Hinata: Ugh, whatever, just move along with the story.

' Anyway, at least I have Dramanext hour, which means I'll be seeing all my friends.'

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that someone was in front of me, and I bumped into them and fell.

" Ow, I-I'm sorry." I said as I sat up.

" Oh, no, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down."

" Oh, that o-" I looked up and was instantly speechless as I looked at the oerson who had bumped into me.

" Umm, are you okay, is something wrong?"

" N-no.......Naruto-kun."

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Yay! It's time for Drama!" I screamed as I skipped down the halls.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm getting all geeked up about Drama Class. Well, believe it or not, I love acting. I mean, I do it all the time when I have to lie to get out of tough situations. Anyway, I walked into the classroom, and was amazed, surprised, and agrivated at what I saw. I was amazed at the huge stage that they had in the room. I was surprised to see all of my friends, including the wonderful _Temari-Sempai!_ I was agrivated when I saw Rock Lee and Neji here.

"TenTen!" All my friends screamed as they ran up to me.

"OMG, I'm soooo glad we're all in the same class." screeched Ino as she came and hugged me. "I've missed you so much."

" You were just in my last class, you idiot."

"_You're_ gonna be the idiot when I win that bet."

" What bet?" Temari asked as she gracefully strode towards us. Oh Temari-sempai was looking as pretty as ever.

" Oh, TenTen and I made this bet to see if I could find a talking dog before the school is over. If I win (which I will), TenTen will have to go skinny-dipping with Neji."

" What'll happen if you lose, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked as she sent Ino and I a small smirk.

" Ino has to wear this ugly school uniform and strip in front of Kiba."

: Ummm where are you gonna find a talking dog?" Hinata asked.

" That, my dear Hinata, is a secret. By the way, shouldn't we tell everyone about your little 'encounter' with a certain someone recently?"

Hinata blushed and said, " Please Ino, no."

" Oh yes Hinata. So, I was just coming out of the bathroom near the Algebra room…

~Flashback Starts(Ino-P.O.V)~

" Doing a quick check-up in the bathroom is all a girl like me needs to survive the rest of the day."

Beaming with excitement for my next class with all my friends and Kiba-kun, I skipped around the corner and immediately stopped. I saw Hinata on the floor, and Naruto crouched over her. I couldn't see much from this angle but I knew something was up.

'OMG is that Hinata with _Naruto?!_ They're pretty close together. I wonder…could they be…_MAKING OUT!?!?_ I've gotta get closer.' I quickly scanned the hallway, trying to see where I could hide. I noticed a large trash can next to them, and I crawled over to it.

'Oh God, the smell is _unbearable_, but at least I can see and hear what they're saying.'

" Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me I just-"

" Na, that's okay. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

' Hmmmm apologizing about their little make-out session?'

" Here let me help you up." Naruto said as he gently grabbed both of Hinata's wrists and pulled her up.

" T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

" It's no problem. Say, what class do you have next?"

" Drama."

" Awsome, I do too!"

"Really?"

" Yeah, you wanna walk together?"

" Oh, my…well… are you sure it's alright?"

" Yeah, it's the least I can do for bumping into you. Come on, whaddya say?"

" Uh, sure, I'd love to." Hinata said as she and Naruto headed in my direction.

' Oh shit, they're coming this way. What'll I do? WHAT'LL I DO?! Alright Ino, just calm down and stay quiet , and they wont notice you.'

" Uh, Ino is that you?" Hinata asked as she peered curiously over the trash can.

" Hinata. Hi…uh… how are you today?"

" Fine, a-are you okay?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

" Because you kneeling behind a trash can."  
" Why… I'm looking for lip gloss silly."

" Lip gloss?" Hinata asked.

" Lip gloss?" Naruto asked.

' Seriously Ino, LIP GLOSS?! Was that the best I could come up with? Oh well, might as well roll with it.'

" Yeah, you see, I was trying on this cool new lip gloss and… it fell , yeah that's it, I-it fell, then rolled behind the trashcan and…well, here I am."

" You would do all that for some stupid lip gloss?" Naruto asked with a bit of irritation and confusion in his voice.

" _Yes_ I would. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I stood up and faced him.

"N-no, no problems here." He said as he looked away, hoping my glare would move away from him.

" Good, now lets go to class before we're late." I said as I tried to entwine Hinata's arm in mine.

" But what about your lipgloss?" Hinata asked as she started peering behind the trash can.

" There was a bug and a big wad of gum stuck to it. It's not importanat to me anymore." I said quickly as I tried to keep Hinata away from looking behind the lip gloss- free trash can.

" Yeah, Hinata, I'm sure it's nothing that important. What's important is that we can be on time , do our best, and be the best , dattebayo!" Naruto screamed.

" O-okay." Hinata said as she walked close to Naruto, blushing as we headed to Drama.

~Flashback Ends ( TenTen P.O.V)~'

"And that, ladies, is what just happened in the wonderful life of Hinata Hyuuga." Ino said as she held a satisfied smile on her face.

" For the last time, I wasn't kissing him." Hinata said as her cheeks turned bright red.  
" Then why are you blushing?" Ino asked as Hinata covered her cheeks.

" A more important question is why you were rolling through garbage looking for lip gloss." I said as everyone except Hinata, Ino, and I fell to the ground, rolling with laughing.

" Thanks." Hinata whispered.

" No prob." I whispered back.

" C-cause, it was a lucky charm, to snag Kiba." Ino said the last word fast as she peered across the room at Kiba, who was talking to Shino while petting Akamaru.

" Yeah, like, _lip gloss_, is gonna snag him to that ugly face." Sakura said, holding her stomach, as Hinata and I joined in the laughter.

" Hmph. Don't get mad because _I'll_ end up being his girlfriend."

" Yeah, right, and Neji and TenTen are gonna start dating." Hinata said.

"Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen." I said.

" Well, you never know." Temari said, as she sat on the desk and winked at me .

"Me and him never." I said as I stood there and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I forgot my writing book where I now put my new stories in at home, so I'll put them up in about two days or so. Bye Bye :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

****

* * *

TenTen P.O.V

"Me dating that pervy fool, never." I said.

" Hey, I've been at this school for a while and I've seen people who couldn't stand each other, yearning for each other after they really get to know one another." Temari said as she looked at me with a gentle, but serious face.

" Well, that isn't gonna be me and Neji." I said.

" Anyway, about my party, who do you guys think I should invite?"

" Well, you're obviously gonna bring Kiba and Neji." Ino said.

" Why Neji?" I asked, slightly annoyed she would suggest him of all people.

" When you lose, you're gonna need him as your skinny dipping partner." she replied.

" Whatever. Besides when_ you_ lose, it'll just mean one more pervy guy to witness your strip show."

" Whatevs. Oh and you should invite Shikamaru and Chouji too. They need to be at your party." Ino said.

" Okay they're in. Anyone else?"

" Well, you could invite Shino and Kiba." Hinata said.

" Alright."

" And Naruto." Everyone stared at Hinata then back at me.

" Ha! Hinata you're hilarious. For a second there I thought you asked if Naruto could come to my party."

" Yes, I did ask if he could go."

" No." Everyone said.

" Please, he won't be so bad."

" No Hinata. He's annoying, loud, and he's a jerk."

" Please? I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Come on, do it for me." Hinata pleaded as she gave me those puppy dog eyes she did when she wanted to get her way. Darn puppy dog eyes.

" O-Oh alright. He can come."

"Thank you TenTen, you're the best!" Hinata screamed as she jumped up and down happily."

" But if he does anything stupid at my party, I'm kicking him out."

" Okay Okay." Hinata said." Do you mind if I bring my brothers along?" Temari asked?"

" Of course. Anyone who's related to you can come to my house anytime." I squealed.

" Kiss up." Sakura mumbled.

" Oh, and_ you_ probably want Sasuke and Sai to come, right bill-board girl?" I asked as Sakura turned away and blushed.

"Awesome, so that's everyone who's coming to my party right?"

"Not everyone." said Neji as he stood behind me.

"Look, I'm inviting you so you don't have to worry about it. Now just go away and leave me alone you perv."

"Although I admire the fact that you took the time to invite me, I was actually talking about our bushy browed friend, Lee."

"Hell, to the no," I said, "Why would I invite him?"

"Why," He said as he put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Don't you wanna see him try his attempts at Sakura?"

"I don't care what he does." I said as I tried to escape his grip, but it only tightened and I blushed as he started to pull me against him.

'What the hell is this guy doing? It's hard to believe that he and Hinata are related.'

"But won't it be amusing seeing him get rejected by her? You did say you wanted to see Sakura reject him, so why not take this opportunity to see a great show, unless… me embracing you is better?"

'Shit, he's got a point. I do wanna see bushy brows get rejected. Maybe I could invite him, and besides… Neji holding me like this is getting weird.

"Okay, maybe I could invite him." I said, giving into the embarrassment I was feeling as he smiled and let me go.

"Oh and TenTen,"

"What?"

"Pink is getting old; you should go with blue at your party."

" Shut up you perv!"

" I love you too." He said as he walked over to Lee.

" Was I not right?" Temari asked as everyone looked at me with bewildered eyes. I blushed and looked at the ceiling.

' Aw fuck, what have I gotten myself into?'

" Alright class has begun. Please stand in front of the room." said a…_beautiful woman_. I mean she was very pretty. She had flawless skin, a huge rack, and a curvy body to die for. I wonder if they hired her because of her looks.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tsunade, and I will be your Drama teacher. When I call your name, I will assign a seat to you. This is the seat that you'll be sitting in for the rest of the year."

"What?!" Everyone yelled except Sauce who just frowned and Said who put on a fake smile.

"This is bull. All the other teachers didn't give us assigned seats." I said.

"Look!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed her hands on her desk, "This is Drama, not social hour. If you don't like how I run my class you don't have to take it!"

"CRACK!" The desk that Tsunade hit broke in half and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now, does anyone wanna complain?" She asked.

"No ma'am." Everyone chanted together.

'Man this woman is fuckin crazy… I LUV HER! Her strength is just…wow. If I don't get on her bad side, she could be my favorite teacher.'

"Now when I call your name, please sit in Row 1. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba."

"No!!!" Sakura and Ino screeched.

"Are you two _complaining?!"_ Tsunade asked.

"N-no." They both said as Sakura sat in her seat, very depressed.

"This is gonna be great Sakura-Chan. We finally get chance to talk everyday." Naruto said as he tried to comfort her.

"Great, now I have to listen to this stupid ass moron everyday." Sakura mumbled.

"Okay, in Row 2 we have: Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino.

"Oh no, I'm put between two girls. Just what I need." Shikamaru said as he sat down.

"And what's wrong with sitting next to two _beautiful_ women?" Temari asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"All they do is just play their little mind games on you; thinking because they're so _beautiful_ they can get you to do what they want. Sounds to me like _girls_ aren't that great."

" You just haven't found a girl to like Shikamaru." Ino said as she took her seat next to him. " When you fall in love, you'll see the good sides of women."

" Ch, whatever." He said as he looked out the window; mesmerized by the clouds floating by.

" Humph…cloud freak." Temari said.

" Fan freak." Shikamaru replied.

" Why you-"

"QUIET!" Tsunade-sama screamed, " Now in Row 3 we have: Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sai, and Chouji."

" Aw, but I wanted to sit next to Shikamaru." Chouji said as he sadly looked down.

" Don't worry buddy, it's only one class." Shikamaru said as Chouji smiled as sat down.

"Why me, why me?" I said as I sat next to Neji.

"Don't worry TonTon; I'll make sure you're very comfortable in this class." Neji said as he gently rubbed my legs under the desk. Hus hands started moving up my legs to my thighs and I did not like it.

"Look you perv," I said as I grabbed his hand, "Don't shit with me alright? Or I _will_ make sure that those perverted little hands of your can't feel anything."

"Oh, but TenTen," Neji said as he smirked at me and licked his lips, "I don't need my hands to feel. I can use other things."

"Ugh!" I said as I slapped him and looked at Lee, who was staring at Sakura.

'Ch, I can't wait to see what happens at my party.' Then I looked over at Sakura, who was yelling at Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Will you please just shut the fuck up Naruto?" I screamed. I mean I knew he was gonna be annoying but _damn_! He is really starting to get on my last nerves.

"But Sakura-Chan-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Just don't talk to me ever!"

I looked over at Tsunade-sama as she was sitting at her desk in front of the class. Her room was set up just like the rooms back in the Academy, except stage in the auditorium. They used that stage to help practice for whatever play we would be doing because they wanted us to feel more accustomed to the stage before we actually performed in front of a large crowd and help us with our teamwork but if I have to listen to anymore of Naruto's stupid ramen shop stories, I'm gonna explode.

"Having boyfriend trouble?" I was so busy in my thought that it took me a minute to fully grasp what Sasuke-kun was trying to ask me.

"Huh? WHAT?! No way! Like I said before, I _don't_ like this loser and we aren't dating."

"What's the relationship between Sakura I have anything to do with you?" Naruto asked as he gave Sasuke a tiny sneer.

"I just thought that you and her were having some couple problems."

"And what if we are!?"

"Which we aren't." I said quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was make Sasuke-kun think that Naruto and I were a full-on couple.

" Then I wish you both the best. Even though she could've gone with someone other than an idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You, didn't I just say it? Man, a deaf idiot, that's just perfect."

"Why you-"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HECK UP?!" I screamed as I stood up in my chair.

'Oh shit everyone's staring at me.'

I/S: Well what did you expect? For them to clap and applaud for you?

Sakua: Oh just shut up

A/N: She does actually make a good point

Sakura: Who asked for your opinion?

A/N: I'm the author, so my opinion is needed to make this story

I/S: Then could you please get Sakura here hooked on that Uchiha guy because he is just delicious.

Sakura: WHAT?!

I/S: Oh come on, you know it's true

Sakura: Well… I… umm…

I/S: See? What did I tell you? Full-on crush mode, just make her express her feelings a little more please.

A/N: That's your job, not mine

Sakura: Will you two just stop? I probably look like an idiot just standing here arguing in my head. Oh snap, everyone _is_ staring at me thinking I'm an idiot.

"I-I'm sorry." I said shyly as I sank back into my chair. I looked over at Naruto and saw him talking to Hinata while she gazed at him. Then I peeked over at Sasuke and saw him staring off into another direction while he had his hand under his chin.

'Oh Sasuke. I don't know why, but there's something about you that just make me look back twice when you walk pass me in the halls, or when I suddenly become motionless in your presence.'

"Umm, do you see something interesting?" Sasuke asked as he caught me staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"N-no, not really, just daydreaming.

"Ch, about your beloved idiot?" Sasuke said coolly as he stared back into the direction he was staring at before. I think he was daydreaming as much as I was before.

"Look, I said I don't like that idiot so don't think that alright?"

"Hm."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hm."

"Oh, okay." I really did not know what he meant but I wasn't about to get into an argument again so I just looked at Tsunade-sama and asked, "Hey Tsunade-sama."

"…"

"Tsunade-sama, hhhheeeelllloooo."

"…"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"…zzzzz"

"Wait a minute is she-"

"ZzzzzZZZZZZ."

"She's _sleeping?!_"

"Oh great, I knew picking Drama was the wrong thing to do." Sasuke said.

"Come on, don't say that Sasuke-kun. I'm sure it'll get better. Hey TenTen!" I yelled as I turned and looked up at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" She replied.

"Tell the guys about your party."

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Oh, yeah, you're all invited to my party, and I need to know if you'll all be there."

"A party?! You know I'll be there! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey we can't ignore an invitation, right Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Right." Shino said.

"Hey Shikamaru, you wanna go?" Chouji asked.

"I guess." Shikamaru replied.

"I guess I can go to a party," said Sai.

"Are you going to go Sasuke-kun?" Saukra asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Who would want _you_ to go anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura said, "So will you?"

"… I'll have to think about it." He said.

"I will be going." said Lee.

" _Cou_Noonecares_gh_!" I said as he frowned at me.

"And last but not least is me." said Neji.

"Sadly." I said.

"Oh come on, without me there is no party."

"Ch, whatever," I said, "I'm the real partier."

"Oh, so you're feistier at parties than you are now… interesting." He sis as he looked me up and down.

"Look, you better not do anything to me at my party." I said as I glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I won't do anything unless asked."

"Good."

"As long as you keep your word."

"Word about what?"

"That you'll wear blue at your party instead of pink."

"Hell no, is you crazy? Why would I do that?"

" Unless you want me to mess with you at the party-"

" Okay okay fine. I'll wear blue, are you happy now?"

" Yes, very." he said as he chuckled.

" Sooo, what time should we get there?" Ino asked.

" Umm, I really want you, Sakura, and Hinata to help me with my party so you guys can come around 6:30."

" What about us?" Kiba asked.

" Oh, well, you all can come around 8:30 if that's alright."

" Yeah, it's okay." Kiba said.

"Alright, so this Saturday at my place."

" BEEP!"

" Awww, is Drama over already?" Ino asked as she looked at the clock.

" Well, I guess I'll see you later." Hinata said as she walked out the door with the others.

" Whew! That was some class." I said as I headed out the door, but Neji stopped me.

" Move perv." I said as I tried to walk past him.

" I wanna ask you a question."

" What is it?"

" What class do you have this hour?"

" Chakra Study Hall."

"OOOO, I have another class with TonTon."

" Look, for the last time, STOP CALLING ME TONTON!"

" Okay… TonTon. See you in study hall." He said as he casually walked out the room.

" Hey wait a minute, get back here!" I yelled as I followed him.

" Gotta catch me first Tonton!" Neji said as he broke into a run.

" Alright then, here I come!" I yelled as I ran after Neji through the halls, a little happy to be chasing him.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

" Alright everyone, since Akane-sensei can't be here today and the fan room is being repaired from recent damages, I, Sabaku Temari, will be your sensei for today, and we will be training with the Kunai and Shuriken Training students outside until the repairs are done. Understood?"

" Yes temari-Sempai!"

" Good, now follow me please." I said as I led them downstairs.

" OMG, isn't Temari-Sempai so awesome?" asked a girl behind me to her friends.

" Yeah, she's so cool. Taking over for Akane-Sensei like that? She's my hero." said the friend to the girl's right.

" Totally, I'm gonna work hard so I can hopefully be under her wing." said the friend to the girl's left.

' Well of course I'm awesome. I love how these new girls are praising me. I could get used to this.'

Well, as you can probably tell, I'm considered _VERY_ popular among the students here. I came to Sarutobi High 2 years ago. In my first year, I was a badass chick, who all the guys wanted and all the teachers and girls couldn't stand. Due to this, I fought a lot and got suspended a lot too, and flunked my first year. However, when my mom died and my father abandoned my two younger brothers, and me I had to step up to the plate and actually _study_. Since then, I am still very violent, but I take all my rage and put it into the fan club thing. That's why I'm at the top of all my classes. The teachers have learned to love and trust me and the girls here are actually admiring me. What more could a girl like me ask for? We walked outside to the training fields and I smiled.

' Wow , it's such a wonderful day. It's so warm and comfortable.' I thought as I looked up at the sky.

" Alright everyone, since you've been given your fans, you can all practice with them today. So go and get comfortable with them everyone. Okay?"

" Yes, Temari-Sempai!"

" Good, now go on." the girls nodded and dispersed among themselves and the K and S students.

" Hmmm, it seems like a perfect time to- Well what do you know, they're here too." I said as I spotted Chouji and Shikamaru under a giant tree.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Eaty and his lazy ass bum."

" Why'd you have to insult me?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he yawned while lying on the ground.

" Cause you're a lazy ass bum that's why."

" Ch, whatever makes you feel special."

" Humph, shouldn't you two be training? I know Gai-Sensei will go nuts if he sees anyone being lazy."

" Well," said Chouji, " I was training, but I wanted to take a quick rest."

" By eating?" I asked as I pointed to the bags of cookies he had in his arms.

" Yeah, food gives me enough energy to do anything."

" Oooooookkkkkaaaayyyy, and what about your lazy ass friend?"

" I'm tired, and I wanna watch the clouds." I looked up and smirked. Looking at the clouds does sound nice.

" Besides, putting an effort into things, especially school, just isn't my thing."

" WHAT!!" Ughh I HATE SLACKERS! People who refuse to do anything for themselves aggravate me soooo much and he says _I'm_ troublesome? I'm gonna make this guy _put some effort_ into himself.

" What's wrong with you? I've seem some lazy people, but you're just pitiful! You know what, I'm gonna fix this myself." I pulled out my fan and was about to swing until Mr. Fatty came along and stood in front of him.

" Move it or lose it, Chunky!"

"L-look, I'm sure Shikamaru didn't mean to insult you in any way by his laziness."

" Maybe I did." Shikamaru said.

" Shut up. I'm trying to help you."

" No, no, no, it's quite alright. I accept your apology. Now, I wanna see if this lazy bum is worthy of being a slacker."

" Ch, like I said, putting an effort into dealing with a troublesome girl isn't my thing."

" Humph, whatever you say, but would you put some effort into it if I told you that I want a Shogi match."

" I'm listening." He said.

" Let's have a Shogi match right here, right now, to see if you can walk the walk."

" That sounds like a bother." He said as he looked up at the sky.

'Dammit.'

" But-" I looked at him as he said that one word.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt if I played one game. I hope you're good though." Shikamaru said as he smiled a little and sat up.

" Alright then. Haruka!" I yelled to a girls standing near us.

" Yes Temari-Sempai."

" Could you go get a shogi board please?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Hey Fanfiction people and visitors. 1stella444 back again! 2,000 hits in 2 weeks. WOW! YAY!!!!!!! So keep reading the story and for those who are visiting, GET A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! Be able to know when your favorite stories are up to date and be able to send reviews and add stories to your favorite's page. It's so awesome when you get one and then you can create some stories. There's always someone who's willing to read your stories. With that said please enjoy this chapter and please join and review. Please and thank you.

******

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V

"Take this!"

"No, no, no Hinata, your form is way off, try keeping your arms straighter when trying to make the jutsu right."

"O-okay." I said as I sat down.

"Dammit, I'll never get this jutsu right."

"Don't stress over it Hinata, it's only the first day." Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked over.

"Ch, try telling my father that."

"Oh, he's a tough cookie huh?"

"Please, more like evil dictator. He thinks that since I'm the first born, I'm supposed to be perfect at everything to defend the family honor."

"Man I'm lucky_ I'm_ not the first born."

"Yeah, lucky you."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to brag in front of you or anything. I really do feel sorry for y-"

"I don't want people to feel sorry for me!" I screamed, "I just want all this stress to be taken off of me. I hate trying to be perfect; it's so annoying and I hate it!"

"I-"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I can see I' bothering you." Kiba said as he looked down sadly and started walking away.

'Shit, why the hell did I do that? He was only trying to comfort me and I made it worst by pushing him away.'

"Kiba wait." I said as he stopped without looking at me.

"What? I'm going away just like you want."

"No, I don't want you to go." I stood up and walked towards him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled like that. I'm just agitated that I can't get the justu right."

"That's no excuse to push someone who's worried about you away."

"I know that. Please forgive me Kiba-kun."

"Well… I guess I can forgive you."

"Aarf!"

"Alright Akamaru. I won't be mad at her."

"Oh thank you Kiba!" I said as I hugged him.

"Oh come on Hinata, I was just kidding before. You don't need to apologize." Kiba said as he started turning red.

"I-I just don't wanna lose a friend over something so stupid like what just happened."

"Hinata, I promise I'll never turn my back on you ever." He said as he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Kiba…thank you." I smiled as I let go of him and stood for a moment, observing him.

'WOW! Kiba-kun really cares about me. I'm so glad I have a friend like him.'

"Well, let's work on that jutsu that you can't get." Kiba said.

"But I can't do it."

"Look Hinata, I'll help you every step of the way. I know you can do it."

"… O-okay, I'll try if you help me." Hinata said.

"Humph, well what do you know?" Shino said to himself as he observed Hinata and Kiba from across the room.

'I've never seen Kiba try this hard to help someone, especially a girl he just met. I wonder if he… No that would never happen… right?'

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Hey Chouji, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Do you mean right now? Cuz I wanna watch this shogi match."

"YES I MEAN NOW!" I yelled as I dragged him away from Shikamaru and Temari to another tree with a bench under it.

"Chouji, I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked as he sat on the bench.

"I need to convince Kakashi-sensei to summon a talking dog for me."

"WHAT? You know that's just a rumor right?"

"Stop joking around. I need you to cover for me while I look for Kakashi-sensei."

"But-"

"Thanks Chouji, I knew I could count on you." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You-You're welcome." He said as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Good, now just say that I spilled something on my shirt and needed to change."

"But that's not-"

"Tell me my shirt's see-through if they suspect anything." I said as I walked off.

"O-okay."

* * *

**Chouji P.O.V**

"Oh great. What have I gotten myself into? Now I have to lie to Gai-Sensei _and_ try to cover my own butt. Aw man, when Shikamaru hears about this, he's gonna be so disappointed in me. I guess I reap what I sow; I just better hope she comes back really soon before Gai-Sensei finds out she's missing."

"Alright everyone line up! I just wanna do a quick head count, and then you can all continue to express the power of youth!" Gai-Sensei yelled as all of his students stood in line in front of him.

'Oh man I'm dead; INO'S DEAD! But I can't just give up yet I mean,

~Flashback Starts~

"_Thanks Chouji, I knew I could count on you." _

~Flashback Ends~

"She's counting on me and besides," I said as I slightly blushed, "She did give me a kiss._ ME_ a kiss! So I better not mess this up." I said as I went with the others and stood in line while Gai-Sensei called his students names.

"Chouji."

"Here."

"Haruki."

"Here."

"Ino."

"…"

"Is Yamanaka Ino here today?"

"Y-yes." I said.

'Alright Chouji don't screw this up.'

"Well where is she?"

"She's in the um bathroom.""She didn't ask permission to go to the bathroom. Are you sure she isn't skipping?"

"No, of course not, she spilled some water from the water fountain on her shirt. So she went to go change."

"But that's no reason to go to the bathroom."

"Her shirt is…um…"

"What?"

"It's well see-through."

"See-through?" said Gai-Sensei.

"See-through!?!" yelled all the guys in our class except for Sasuke, Sai and Naruto.

"Y-yeah, she really got it wet and you could see everything and-"

"Wait, you _saw_ everything under there?" asked one of the guys standing next to me.

"Well not exactly-"

"You sly dog."

"Yeah you're lucky. You got to see it all on the first day." said the other guy next to me as guys started crowding around me and asking me questions about the supposed 'sighting' of Ino.

'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"I win." Neji said as we both walked into the room panting.

"Only because you got a head start; you're nothing special."

"Aw TenTen, you don't really mean that do you?"

"Yes, I actually do." I said as I took a seat.

The study hall was in the library. It was your typical library: books, bookshelves, tables, computers, little study rooms, and a waiting room, which acted like a little vacation from high school for the students. Neji and I took a table in the back, away from where everyone was. Not that I was expecting to _do_ anything with him; I just didn't want the librarian telling me to shush all the time.

" Ow TonTon, that hurt." Neji said as he took a seat next to me.

" Aww, do you want me to kiss your stupid pride and make it all better?"

" Well you could kiss me somewhere else." Neji said as he winked at me.

" Ch, not on your life."

" Hey, I kissed you, shouldn't I get something in return."

" You already got it."

" When?"

" When I pushed you perverted ass down on the ground after _you_ kissed_ me_."

" True. I can't wait for your party this weekend. It's gonna be something."

" I bet it is. Oh look, here comes the start of the comedy show for my festivities this weekend." I said as Lee came up to us and sat down, grinning from ear to ear.

" What's got you so happy Lee?"

" Neji, you won't believe it; I actually got to talk to Sakura-Chan!"

: Wow Lee, then maybe you could become hot and popular." I said sarcastically.

" TenTen, I'm getting tired of you disrespecting me. One of these days, someone close to you is gonna say something really hurtful, then you'll feel bad for every wrong thing you've said to me."

" Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

" Ugh, nothing, it's nothing. Besides, you're not about to ruin my good day."

" But Lee, anyone can talk to a girl. What does talking to Sakura today make any difference?"

" She _KISSED ME! _Neji she kissed me right after we talked!"

" _WHAT!?_" Neji and I screamed.

" Yes, she kissed me right here." Lee pointed to his right cheek and laughed.

" Thought it couldn't be done, huh TenTen?"

" I don't believe it. The only guy Sakura has ever kissed is her cousin Daisuke, and that was when she was 6 and didn't know it was her cousin. Besides, why would Sakura wanna kiss_ you_?" I said.

" Unlike you, Sakura understands me and finds me very-"

" Oh just stop it!" I screamed, "I don't believe this. The bullshit that is coming out of your mouth is a total lie."

" Oh yeah, well ask Sakura next hour. I mean we all do have Etiquette Class right?"

" Yeah, I wanna know what's going on."

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Alright, now I've gotta get to Kakashi-Sensei before the hour ends to get him to summon a talking dog for me, cuz I am _not_ going to act like a fool in front of Kiba much less strip in front of him. That's just… embarrassing."

I/I: I know right?

Ino: AHHH! W-who are you?

I/I: Calm down, I'm your inner self

Ino: So does that mean that you're some type of creature that lives in my head?I/I: No, I'm _you_. I give you advice when you're in doubt.

Ino: If you're me, then how come I've never heard you until now.

Ino: Yes, I have; loads of times. Like when I was panicking about getting an 'F' on that quiz. Was that not self-doubt?

I/I: No because you didn't _doubt_ that you were gonna get an 'F', you knew. And besides, when I say doubting yourself, I mean doubting your true self. Like this issue with Kiba.

Ino: Issue, what issue? I don't have an issue with Kiba-kun.

I/I: but ever since you met him-"

Ino: Which was this morning?

I/I: DON"T INTERRUPT ME!

Ino: Sorry, sorry…meanie

I/I: What was that?

Ino: Nothing, nothing. Continue, please.

I/I: Anyway, ever since you met him, you've been doubting yourself. You actually think before you jump into things, and you wanna improve on your faults.

Ino: Yeah, but what's wrong with that?

I/I: I'm just making sure you don't doubt yourself too much that you begin to become someone you're not.

Ino: Don't worry. I won't, I promise. Not for a guy.

I/I: Good now let's find that talking dog.

Ino: Right.

I roamed through the halls until I came across Kakashi-Sensei heading inside his room.

" Hey Kakashi-Sensei!"

" Huh? Oh, Ino, how are you?"

" Awesome, ummm, I was wondering if you could do me a little, tiny, inzy, winzy, pithy-"

"Okay, stop being redundant and get to the point."

" _Small_ favor."

" All depends on what the favor is."

" Well I was wondering if you could summon a talking dog for me."

" A talking dog?"

" Yes, a talking dog."

" May I ask why you want a talking dog?"

" Well, you see, I made this bet with my friend and I have to show her a talking dog before the end of the day or else, I'll lose the bet."

" Oh I see. Well step into my room and I'll see what I can do."

" Oh thank you , thank you, THANK YOU!" I said as I jumped up and down into the classroom.

" Alright, let's see." He said as he went towards his desk.

" Oh, are you looking for the summoning scroll?" I asked.

" No, the dog is in my desk."

" R-really?" Okay, this guy is _weird._ He keeps talking dogs in his desk for Pete's sake.

I wonder who Pete is. Is he some type of famous person that I've never heard of? Oyo maybe I can go home after this and-"

A/N: Would you stop going off topic and finish the story?

Ino: Okay, sorry. Anyway, if he gets me the dog to win the bet, I really don't care how weird he is.

" And here we are." Kakashi-sensei said as he handed me the dog.

" Oh thank you Kakashi-Sensei, I don't know how I can- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

" It's a talking dog. Isn't it what you wanted?"

" Yes, but I wanted a _real_ talking dog. Not _this_." I held up the life-sized toy puppy.

" You know talking dogs don't exist."

"Then what about that rumor of you being able to summon talking dogs."

It's a _rumor_ of course it's not real," Kakashi-Sensei said as he sat down on top of his desk, a leg crossed, " Well, is there anything else I can do for you?"

" No, but thank you Kakashi-Sensei." I said as I walked out of his classroom, holding the dog.

" Aw screw it! I don't care about that bet anymore. I mean, how am I supposed to win the bet with this fake thing?" I held up the dog with a smile that was kinda like Akamaru's, and I smiled a little myself.

" Well, I better get back to class before they find out I've been gone too long to be changing my shirt." I said as I ran down the hallway, dog held tight against my chest.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

" Ch, I win."

" WHAT? But that's impossible! I _never_ lose at Shogi."

" Guess a troublesome girl like you can't come close to me when it comes to Shogi."

Shikamaru said with a smirk as he lied back down on the grass, leaving me sitting there staring at the board, awestricken as to seeing my king in check. I was shocked; being beaten by a 1st year lazy ass genius. I looked at him and my eyes were suddenly locked on him, observing him and taking in every detail. His eyes, which were slightly open, probably natural, were lazily staring at the clouds. I then looked up at his hair, which was a silky black, or maybe dark brown, pulled up in a ponytail. Then I looked at his whole body in general, which seemed lazy like his eyes. Broad shoulders, a clean-cut body, even the little ring in his left ear sent my mind racing. I had never had this feeling before. As he looked my way, I quickly turned my head, slightly embarrassed that I had been staring at him. I then looked up at the sky and said,

" Wow, it's been so nice today. It's so peaceful and soothing."

" Hm."

" Well, I just wanna say, congratulations." I said as I held out my hand to him. He looked at my hand, then me, smirked and reached out and grabbed it. Then I squeezed his hand and he yelled.

" AHHH! What's wrong with you?"

" I'm congratulating you, what's wrong with that?"

" You almost crushed my hand that's what's wrong. I can't believe I started warming up to such a troublesome girl!" He said as he stood up.

" Oh, so you were warming up to me?" I said.

" It doesn't matter now because your just the same troublesome girl I met at lunch."

" Ch, I guess you're right." I said as I stood up.

" Hey, don't touch me." Shikamaru said as he backed up a little. I smirked.

" What's wrong, I'm not gonna hurt you…bad."

" Stay away from me you annoying little girl." He said as he backed into a tree.

" Nowhere to run."

" What are you gonna do to me?"

" This!" I said as I walked up to him and my lips were suddenly pressed against his.

* * *

**Chouji P.O.V**

" Oh man, oh man, Ino where are you?" I said as I paced back and forth. Ino hadn't come back yet and Gai-Sensei keeps giving me funny looks and the guys in my class keep giving me all these compliments I didn't deserve. Man, I wonder what'll happen if Ino finds out. Oh man if Ino finds out about the rumor that I started she's gonna hate me forever. Oh man, what am I going to do?

" Ummm, Chouji, are you okay?" Ino asked as she came from behind me.

" I-Ino, you're back, which is good."

" Um, you sure you're feeling alright?"

" S-sure I'm fine. You know, I'm a little bit nervous about lying to Gai-Sensei but besides that I'm fine. By the way, did Kakashi-Sensei ever give you that talking dog you wanted?"

" Ch that was a waste of time. Not only were the rumors false, he gave me this cute, but fake thing."

I said as I held the dog up.

" Aw man, well at least it's not anything important right?"

" No! If I don't show TenTen a talking dog, you're gonna see me doing a strip show at Tenten's party."

" R-really?"

" Yeah, I'm so screwed."

" Oh, don't say that. I'm sure that it will work out."

" Yeah, I guess your right. By the way, where's Shikamaru?"

" Oh he's still on the hill with Temari, playing Shogi."

" Well, come on, let's see if they've finished their game." I said as I followed Chouji up the hill.

" I wonder who won."

" Well that's easy, Shikamaru always-." Chouji suddenly stopped and stood there staring at whatever was in front of him.

" Hey Chouji, what's wrong? See something… interesting?" I said as I saw a certain Sabaku pinned against a certain Nara.

" Well, well, well, are we interrupting something?"

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

" Well, Chemistry was nice. I got to get away from Naruto and all those other crazy people in Drama, but now I have to see all of them in Etiquette. I wonder how the others spent their hour; most likely causing havoc I bet." Seeing as the bathroom was right next to the Etiquette Room, I decided to check myself before going to class. As I opened the door, I was ambushed and pinned against the wall.

" Wh-what's going o-. What the hell are you doing Ino-pig? Can't a girl freshen up before going to her next class?"

" Oh, sorry Sakura. We thought you were someone trying to spy on us."

" On who? You're the only one in here."

" On us." Hinata, TenTen, and Temari said in unison as they came out of the stalls.

" Why the hell are you guys hiding in the bathroom. WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?"

" Shhh!" Ino whispered as she covered my mouth.

" I saw something that I think everyone would like to hear. Isn't that right Temari?"

" Look, it's not what it sounds like." Temari said.

" Oh, but that's not it looked like when you pressed yourself on Shikamaru and kissed him."

" WHAT?" I screamed as Temari blushed hard.

" You kissed Shikamaru?" TenTen asked.

" Look, I'm just as confused and surprised as you are alright? I don't know what happened to me; I just meant to punch him on the shoulder. But my body acted on its own and then I just-"

" She just planted a big fat wet one on Shikamaru." Ino said as she grinned.

" Speaking of kiss, I heard that Sakura kissed Lee." TenTen said.

" WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled.

" Is this true?" Ino asked."

" Yeah, I kissed him."

" Why in the world would you kiss him, Sakura?"

" Hey, I only kissed him on the cheek because he protected me that's all." I said.

" What happened to you Sakura? Why'd he need to protect you?" Hinata asked.

" Well, you see-"

" BEEP!"

" Oh shit, the bell, we're gonna be late!" I yelled as we all piled out of the bathroom, not noticing that someone was in the last stall, listening to our whole conversation.

" Well, this could be interesting." She said as she adjusted her glasses and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone, _I'M BAAAAAAAACK!_ Sorry I took so long to update. I couldn't think of anything, and my mind has been all over the place. But now I'm updating and that's all that matters. Please review, and I hope you enjoy! _Ino: Yea this is gonna be an awesome chapter, you won't believe what's gonna happen, Romance 101 will be all over this chapter._ Don't tell them what it's all about Ino!! _They have a right to know. I wonder why they call everything you need to learn 101. What about 102 or 103 or_- On with the story!

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru P.O.V

" Look Chouji , for the last time, we weren't making out on purpose; it was an accident." I said as Chouji and I walked into the classroom.

" But she had you pinned against the tree, kissing you, and from the looks of it, it seemed like neither of you wanted to stop."

" Looks can be deceiving Chouji, besides I was just trying to use my Shadow Possession Jutsu on her."

" Ssssuuuurrreee. Just admit it Shikamaru, you liked it. You know it's okay to like someone. I mean look at me."

" Oh, so you've fallen for someone."  
" N-no, I wouldn't say I've fallen for her," Chouji said as he blushed, " I just… I just think she's interesting."

" Who is it?"

" Well, I kinda wanted to keep it a secret. You know, until I get my mind straight."

" Alright, well you know I'll always be right here whenever you wanna tell me." I said as we both took a seat at the round table that was placed in the middle of the room.

" Okay, but I promise it won't be long until I figure it out."

" No Chouji, don't rush it." I said as I looked up. Thankfully every classroom had a skylight, so I decided to just look at the clouds while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

I don't really know why, but I find it very interesting to watch the clouds. It takes all the stress off me when I've had a long LONG day, and I think I _definitely_ need to watch the clouds after what just happened. I mean, I only meant to stop her, but I guess I wasn't really concentrating and she must've fell on me before the jutsu took the full effect. I was so in shock, it took my best friend and his crush to come and break the jutsu. Yes, I know Chouji likes Ino. I've seen the way he looks whenever he talks about or sees her, but I guess I really can't blame him for falling for her, I mean, she seems like the only girl who actually got to know him before judging him, besides the whole fat thing earlier. Now you're probably thinking this is the time to talk about my life; you know, say something exciting or horrific that happened in my life like the otgers probably have. Well I wouldn't count on it, seeing as my life isn't very _eventful._ Okay can I stop now?

A/N: No, nobody has arrived yet, think of something else to say.

Shikamaru: You're annoying, you know that?

A/N: So I've been told. Just do it alright?! I'm not in a good mood right now okay?

Shikamaru: What's bugging you?

A/N: I'm trying to think of something to write for the next chapter, but nothing is coming to mind. Man it's pissing me off!!!!

Shikamaru: Maybe you should look at the clouds once in while. It helps me when I have to deal with all the crap that comes my way.

A/N: You know what, I'll try that right now. In the meanwhile you continue entertaining our readers until the girls come.

Shikamaru: Fine

I have a mom, a dad that I look like, an average house, and an average lifestyle, except when my stubborn mom gets in the picture. She can be a real handful, I'm telling you. I always wonder why my laid-back dad married such a high-strung woman like my mom. Okay, so maybe my life is a _little _eventful, but besides that, all I do is hang out with Chouji, sleep, watch the clouds, and play shogi, mostly with my dad. I consider myself pretty good, but I always lose when I play my dad. He keeps telling me that I should probably use my head more so I can beat him, like I said to Temari, I don't like putting an effort into stuff, regardless of how smart people say I am, I mean, so what if I have an IQ of over 200, that doesn't mean anything; I'll still be the same 'lazy ass bum' that everyone thinks I am.

" Hey Shikamaru!" Ino screeched as she, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and (dare I say it) Temari, all walked in behind her, Temari blushing and staring at the ground.

' I wonder if she's as embarrassed as I am? I should probably tell everybody that it wasn't her fault, and that it was a misunderstanding, but Ino already saw, and judging from the way she was looking at me, I could tell nothing was going to change her opinion about the situation.'

" How ya doin buddy?"

" Sigh."

" Is that anyway to treat your best friend."

" SInce when were you considered my best friend?"

" Since you kissed Temari."

" Look, that kiss was just a misunderstanding and it _definitely_ didn't make you my best friend."

" Awww Shiki, that was so mean." Ino said as she sat next to Chouji.

" Shiki? Het Shikamaru isn't that what your mom used to call you?" Chouji asked.

" Your mom called you Shiki?" Temari said as she sat next to me, keeping her distance.

" Yeah, when I was little, but she doesn't anymore, thank goodness."

" That's a nice name. I'm gonna start calling you Shiki _all_ the time." Temari chuckled and rested her back against the chair, relaxing a little.

" Please _please_ don't say that in public. I was embarrassed when my mom used to say it in front of Chouji. I don't need you saying it in front of everyone." I said as I turned towards Ino.

" I don't want you saying anything either. And din't go aroind saying that you're my best friend."

" Well, I'm sure that they don't really mean that." Hinata said.

" yeah, Shikamaru, lighten up." Kiba said as the rest of the guys walked into the room.

" Ch, whatever." I said as Temari chuckled a little.

' What's so funny? She's an interesting one, I'll give her that.' I thought to myself.

" Awesome, I'm so glad that everyone's here," Ino said as she jumped out of her chair, " now please, everyone take a seat; I wanna discuss some things that I'm sure everyone wants cleared up."

" And why should we listen to you?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed like others around him.

" Because I-"

" Because she has something that she wants us to discuss! Now you can sit down and listen or I can _make_ you sit down and listen. Got it?" Chouji yelled as everyone looked at him very shocked.

" O-okay, I'll listen." Naruto said as he sat down.

" C-Chouji I-"

" Don't worry about it. I know you've been having a rough day, so I wanted to make it easier for you." He said as he smiled.

'Wow Chouji. You must really care about her.'

" Alright, now let us begin with the Shiki and Temari issue."

" Oh boy, here we go."

**

* * *

**

Ino P.O.V

" Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted to speak with _all_ of you." I said as I stood up, hands flat on the table, observing everyone. There was Shikamaru to my left, then Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sai , Chouji, then me.

" Cause you're a control freak that loves to gossip." TenTen said as some people snickered.

" Noooo. I feel that some people are getting misunderstood, and I just wanna take this opportunity to clear the air."  
" Whatever, let's just get this over with before our teacher arrives."

" Fine, okay, just fill everyone in, Chouji and I saw Shikamaru and Temari making out outside on a tree."

" WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!!!!!" Shikamaru and Temari screamed.

" Then what do you call it?" I asked.

" We call it an accident. Look, all I was trying to do was punch him."

" And I was trying to stop her by using my Shadow Posession Jutsu, but I guess I wasn't really concentrating and she must've fell on me before the jutsu took its full effect."

" How ccome you didn't just back up?" Sasuke asked, " I thought you could control a persons body when that jutsu's in full effect."

" I thought about that but when I was pinned against a tree, so I couldn't nabk up, and when I tried to walk forward she walked forward as well, so you can probably imagine what happened."

" Then how come it took Chouji and I to come around for you to break the justu?"

" I was so shocked when you guys came that it must've snapped me back into reality and I was able to break the jutsu."

' Are you sure? That doesn't sound _exciting and dramatic._"

" Yes, we're sure." Temari said.

" Alright, but I'll be keeping my eye on you two." I said as I glared at the both of them.

" Whatever." They said in unison.

" Alright, now that that's settled, let's move onto our next issue. As some of you may know, Sakura supposedly kissed Lee-"

" Which is true!"

" Lee yelled as he jumped up from his chair.

" Yeah, Ino, I kissed him, but only on the cheek though."

" Are you serious?!" TenTen and Naruto said in unison.

" Ha! See I told you TenTen." Lee said as he stood with a proud look on his face.

" Sakura. Why the hell would you kiss him? Are you fuckin crazy?"

" Yeah Sakura, how come you didn't kiss me?" Naruto asked.

" Why would I wanna kiss you? Besides Lee saved me so I thought he deserved a kiss."

" Oh, you never did tell us what happened." Hinata said.

" Oh right, let me tell you. Okay, I was looking some things to the office and I had to go to the other side of the building."

~ Flashback Starts (Sakura P.O.V)~

" Oh no, I should've asked that teacher to give me better direction because I have no idea where to go." I said as I wandered through the halls, trying to find the office.

" I wonder what the others are doing. I bet they're having more fun than I am. I knew I shouldn't have asked those girls back there where I was; I mean, they looked as lost as I was. Maybe I should just turn around and ask a teacher."

" Well, well, well, if it isn't our pink-haired beauty, come t play this time." said Dedara as Tobi stood behind him.

" Oh shit, not you two. Look just get out of my way, I don't have time for you."

" But come on. We wanted to play earlier and you didn't have time then."

" Yeah, just listen to Deidara and come with us; we promise you'll have fun."

" I said no, now move!" I yelled, as I tried to push past them but Tobi grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall, pinning me against it.

" Ow! What the fuck is your problem? Can't you just let me be?"

" No, I'm afraid Deidara and I don't take rejections seriously."  
" Maybe if you stop acting like pieces of shit and stop trying to rape every girl you see, maybe you'll get decent-looking girls!"

" Shut up you bitch. We were only gonna feel you up, but we might as well do more than that, right Tobi?"

" Yeah , and don't worry. A threesome is so fun."

" Let me go you faggots!" I kicked Tobi, not caring where, and he let me go.

"Ahh! Dammit! That girl kicked me in the nuts!"

" Ch, like you have any, now if you'll excuse me, I have some place to be. I said as I ran toward the nearest stairwell.

" The hell you do. Come on Tobi, let's get that bitch!" Deidara yelled as he ran towards me, with Tobi right behind him.

"Oh, shit, where do I go, where do I go?" I thought running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't." Deidara said as he grabbed my leg.

" Just leave me alone!"

" Ch. Like we would let that happen. After what you just said to us, you deserved to get punished."

" Yeah, I'm definitely gonna make you pay." Tobi said as he grabbed my other leg.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as they started pulling me towards them.

" The lady said leave her alone!" screamed Lee as he jumped from the top of the stairwell and kicked Deidara and Tobi in the face, knocking them down the stairs.

"L-Lee, where did you come from?"

" I was on my way to the bathroom, but then I heard you screaming and came right over."

" You shitface. Now _you're _gonna get it!" Dedara screamed as he ran towards us.

" Lee just get out of here." I said as I got up.

" No Sakura, I have to protect you."

"But Lee-"

" Sakura! Just stay behind me." I shut my mouth and stepped back a bit as deidara was getting closer and closer.

" Take this!" Lee yelled as he jumped in the air and kicked Deidara in the face as he fell down the stairs again, on top of Tobi, who was knocked out cold.

" You still wanna fight?" Lee asked as he took a fighting stance.

" Ch, we'll get you, you bushy brow mother fucker." Deidara said as he picked up Tobi and burst through the door, running down the hall.

" T-Thank you Lee."

" Do not thank me. I will always protect you, no matter what." I smiled and said,

" I really appreciate it Lee." Then I kissed him on the cheek and saw his whole face turn red. I giggled and dusted myself off.

" Now, do you know where the office is? I'm so totally lost."

" Of course, just follow me."

~Flashback Ends (Ino P.O.V)~

" That's what happened?" I asked.

" That's what happened." Sakura replied.

" Oh, what a relief," TenTen said as she sat back in her chair, " I thought that you kissed him because you liked him." She pointed at Lee as she said it.

" That was pretty mean TonTon." Hinata said.

" Hey it's the truth, and it isn't illegal to express your opinion."

" BEEP!"

" Man, is class over already?" I asked.

" The teacher didn't even show up." Hinata said.

" Well, I guess she didn't want too deal with us." TenTen said as she headed out the door.

" Or maybe she didn't wanna deal with TonTon, the Hyuuga lover." Hinata said as a couple of people, including me, snickered and giggled.

" Whatever, I'm outta here."

**

* * *

**

Hinata P.O.V

" Hey TonTon, wait up!" I yelled as we were heading to my house.

" No, I'm leaving your smart ass here by yourself."

" Oh come on, besides, don't you want someone to walk you home or do you want Neji-kun to walk you home?"

" I'd rather have that perverted baka walk me there than you."

" But I'll be lonely."

" Sucks to be you."

" Aw you big meanie."

" Oh Neji-kun, do you mind walking me home?" TenTen asked as she grabbed Neji's arm.

" Fine then, be my cousins whore, I don't give a fuck!" I yelled as I stormed past her and Neji.

"Who, what was that all about?" Kiba asked as he came from behind me.

" Oh nothing, just that my best friend has become my cousins slut so she left me here cause I almost embarrassed her."

" Well, technically she's behind us, so she didn't necessarily leave you."

" Whatever, she left me, that's what this is about."

" Well, uh, you know, I'd be happy to-"

" Hey Hinata-Chan!"

" Oh, hi Naruto." I said blushing uncontrollably.

'OMG, is he gonna ask me out or something?'

" Man, I've got so much homework piled on me, I can't even stand it. Why can't all the teachers be like Tsunade-Sama? Now I'll be up all night trying to do it."

" Well you know, I could call you and help you, if you want."

' Would you honestly do that for me?"

" Mmmhmm."

" Thanks Hinata . Here, let's put each other on speed dial."

" Ok." I said as we exchanged numbers, of course I had to give him my house phone number since mine acts really stupid. It'll call random people in my contacts so it gets pretty awkward when I call TenTen at 4 in the morning on Saturday, and she's yelling at me.

" Sooo, I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay Hinata?"

" Uh okay."

" Awesome, so I'll talk to you later." He said as he smiled at me and ran out of the front yard of the school, stopping to glare at Sasuke on the way.

" Wow, I didn't know you two were such good friends." Kiba said as he rubbed Akamaru, who was in his arm.

" Not really, we talked a little. Are you mad about something, you sound a little annoyed."

" No I'm fine. You know, anytime you, uh, need to study or anything, I could-"

" Oh, look at the time, if I don't get home quick, my dad will kill me. We'll talk later." I said as I ran out of the front yard.

" Shit, Kiba muttered under his breath, " Naruto just _had_ to ruin my chances with her."

**

* * *

**

TenTen P.O.V

Wait, that Bitch lost the bet!" I yelled, running around the school trying to find Ino with The Mega Perv right behind me.

" What bet? What are you talking about TonTon?"

" Ino lost the bet she made with me, and now she has to come clean about it." I looked through some bushes and saw Ino holding something in her hand while she paced.

" Ah Ha! Thought I wouldn't notice huh?"

AH!! Look TenTen, buddy, bestest pal, couldn't we just call of the bet and just have a nice time at the party?"

" Not a chance. You made the bet and we both shook on it. It's too late now. Looks like you'll be doing a little strip show for us this Friday."

" Oh well, at least I got this cute little doggie from Kakashi-Sensei." Ino said as she held up the fake toy.

" Ch, let me guess, you asked Kakashi-Sensei to help you _summon _a dog for you." Ino put her arms to the side, head down, blushing.

" So what? They say he can summon talking dogs."

" Looks like that guy was as fake as your cheap ass toy. Now, you better prepare yourself for the strip show. That means you have to shop in the dun dun duuuuunnn bargain store."

" Noooo! Not the bargain store!" Ino screeched as she started crying hysterically while rolling on the ground. You see, Ino's parents are loaded, so they spoil her to death. 52 credit cards and 37 checkbooks are in her purse, seriously, I'm not lying. So you can imagine how this rich drama queen feels about shopping at the bargain store. Ah ha, serves you right bitch.

" I love you."

" Hey who said that?" Ino asked as she looked up at Neji and I.

" It wasn't me. Awww, TonTon, it must've been you. You know, you didn't have to wait all this time to tell me you loved me."

" Shut the hell up, Neji. I sure as hell didn't say it." Then Ino looked at the dog, sat up and squeezed its paw.

" I love you."

" Kawaii! It can say I love you. Isn't that just adorable?"

" I guess so. But it's not real, so you still lose Ino-pig."

" Wait did you _say_ it had to be real?" Neji asked.

" Well… I think I…

_~Flashback Starts~_

" _Sure_ and dogs can talk."

" Wanna bet that they can?"

" Sure. If you can't find a dog that can talk by the end of the day, you have to wear a geeky outfit and wear a crazy hairdo while stripping in front of Kiba at my party this weekend."

~_Flashback Ends~_

" You're right, she didn't say it had to be real. That means I win, I win!"

" What… the… fuck… just…happened?"

" looks like you lost the bet TonTon. By the way, what do _you_ have to do, since Ino won?"

" I-"

" You'll just have to wait till the party." Ino said as she stood up and smirked at me.

" Right Tenten?"

" Yeah…right Ino. But just remember that you owe me one."

" What did you do for me? Besides almost making me strip in front of everyone?"

" Ummm, lets see, I cheated for you on that Chemisrty test."

" Oh yeah, that. Okay, fine, but you can't ask to undo the bet since we _shook_ on it."

" Wow, this seems exciting. I guess you can expect me to be at the party." Neji said as he leaned on the wall of the school building, scanning me up and down.

" Oh believe me, you'll definitely enjoy what the party has in store." Ino said as I tried really hard to glare at her trying to hide the fact that I was blushing like mad.

" Then I can't wait."

" Yea, I bet you can't." I said as I started walking home, not feeling up to walk with Ino or Neji.

' Oh shit, I'm so fucking screwed.'

" Hmmm a strip show. Interesting." Said the girl with the glasses as she watched from the roof, a huge grin on her face as she pushed her orange hair aside from her face.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Hellooooooooo everybody. 1stella444 here with the 10th

**chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!! And a little secret is that someone's gonna kiss in the next chapter, someone's gonna strip, and people are gonna fight, some almost to the death in the next chapters!!!! I'll be posting them soon since I've already written it, so please review and read alright? Okay let's go.**

**Temari P.O.V**

" Kankuro, Gaara, I'm home." I said as I walked through the floor of me and my brothers' house.

" Kankuro's at a party." Gaara said as he sat on the couch, watching a show about murders. I think it was CSI.

" How can you sit there and watch this?"

" It's interesting how these people kill their victims."

" I swear to God, if you become a psychopath, I'm suing this show."

" Heh, don't worry. I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore." He said as he smiled wickedly at me.

" I don't believe your crazy ass will ever get over stuff like that, but I'll still love you."

You see, when Gaara was younger, he used to be into all that emo crap about dying and shit, and after our father died, it pretty much only made it worse. It was only until I had forced him to visit our mother's grave that he realized to cut out all that crap. He's a first year like the others, but he stays secluded, so that's probably why nobody noticed him.

Do you know when Kankuro's coming home?"

" Probably 1 or 2 in the morning."

" Damn, doesn't that kid have homework or something?"

" He didn't go to school today."

" WHAT?! But didn't you walk with him to school?"

" Yeah, but the bastard said he didn't like the look of the school, so he said he was gonna go talk to the principal and I never saw him go into the building after that."

" That faggot is gonna got it when he gets home. Anyway, how was your first day of high school?"

" Same ol; same ol."

" Well if you make some new friends, I'm sure it will be great."

" I'm not you Temari. I don't wanna force people to be my friends."

" I don't force them you baka. Maybe I should find you a girlfriend or something, then maybe you'll see how being around others is good."

" No thanks, I'm not interested in seeing anyone. Look, my friends TenTen invited us to her party Friday. So why don't I introduce you to some of her friends and maybe you'll see someone you like."

" Like I said before I'm interested."

" Well, like a threat is going one way or the other."

" Wow, like a threat is going to scare me."

" Okay, good luck trying to cook dinner Friday." Gaara looked at me with shocked eyes. Yes, I know, my cooking is amazing, and he can't cook a lick so it's bad on his part.

" You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

" If you come to the party with me, I'll make you your favorite dinner _and_ dessert." Gaara drooled a little at the thought. Believe it or not, Gaara has a big sweet tooth, so I know he's not gonna miss this opportunity.

" Fine I'll go, but I'm not talking to anyone there, especially any girls."

" Whatever you say Gaara. Let me go to get dinner ready for us."

" What about Kankuro?"

" He won't need to worry. I'm sure wherever he is he'll get a bite to eat. Maybe that'll teach him a lesson about skipping school." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice."

" Hey I'm not like him." I said, a little annoyed.

" No, I mean the advice you gave to me about getting a girlfriend. Maybe you should get a boyfriend."

" Please, all those boys out there are pervs, morons, or lazy ass bums."

" Well, you never know, you might find someone you like. Of course, Kankuro and I have to approve of him first."

" Since when do you guys care about who I date?"

" We're your brothers. We're supposed to protect you."

' He just wants to be a pain in the ass.'

" Anyway, let's hurry and eat before Kankuro gets home."

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

" TonTon, are you serious?" I yelled as I was sitting on my bed in my room, on the phone with TenTen. I know I have a cell phone but my dad took it, telling me I was becoming too defiant, so I just gave my home phone to Naruto. Hope my dad doesn't answer the phone when he calls.

" Yeah, that rich slut found a loop hoe and won the bet."

" Wow, didn't know the son of a bitch had it in her."

" Ch, if your bastard of a cousin would've kept his mouth shut, I wouldn't be here on the phone with you fussing over this."

" Well that's not my vault. You should've made the bet loop-hole free."

" Oh shut up. You should've…"

" Oh wait hold on, someone's calling my other line. Hello?"

" Hey, um, is this Hinata?"

" Yes, uh, hi Naruto."

" Sure, just hold on for a minute. Hey TonTon."

" Yeah? Who called you?"

" N-no one."

" Hinata, it's bad to lie to me, especially when you get nervous lying."

" Well, it's one of my friends, and um they don't want anyone to know I'm talking to them."

" Why that's the-"

" Wait TonTon, hold on. Hello? Naruto?"

" Yeah, you ready yet?"

" Sorry, one of my dad's friends keeps calling so I'm gonna be switching between lines."

" That's cool. So, on page 1 of Kunai: A Neji's Metal Friend says-"

" Hold on Naruto. Hello?"

"How dare you just switch over to the other line. It better be someone really important."

" It is and I'm gonna have to call you back later."

" Ch, fine, maybe I could talk to Ino about loosening the bet a bit."

" I doubt that'll happen."

" Well you never know. Okay, bye."

" Bye. Hello, you still there?"

" Yeah Hinata."

" Alright, no more interruptions. Let's start."

" Oh, Hinata… um… about that."

" What's wrong?"

' You see, after you switched over, I asked Shino, who lives next door, to lend me his notes if I help him do his chores."

" Oh I see, I'm sorry."

" Nah, that's alright. That gives us more time to talk."

" Click."

" Did you hear that Naruto?"

" Hear what?"

" It's nothing." I said as Naruto and I talked until 1 A.M. not knowing that someone was listening on the other phone in the house.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Yay!!! No School!" I yelled, jumping up and down on my bed.

My bedroom is relatively big. I have two beds on each side of my room. I have a

Medium-sized TV and it sits right in the front of the bed-post of each bed. I have those canopy beds because I wanna feel like someone very beautiful and important, like a princess or a popular girl. But today, I felt like a 5-year-old, jumping up and down in my bed. Then I heard the door slam next door and I jump too high, hitting my head.

"Owwww! That hurt! I wonder who slammed that door; nobody's lived in that house for years now. Could it be a burglar?" I jumped off my bed and stepped onto my balcony. I looked into the window that was below me next door and saw someone, a guy it looked like, walk by.

"Omg, a robber. What if he's planning to rob my house? I better stop him before he does anything."

I went back into my room, found some old golf clubs my dad gave me when I was 12, went back to the balcony, jumped on the cherry blossom tree my parents named me after, and snuck inside. It was very dark, and I could hear footsteps from downstairs.

'Alright, I better just get this over with before anyone realizes I'm gone.' I slowly and quietly crept through the dark room, dimly lit by the open window and light coming from the door that was slightly ajar. I looked out and saw a shadow of a guy. He seemed young, maybe my age, and he turned towards the door. I took a step back and knocked the broomstick that was behind me over.

'Oh shit.' I thought as I moved away from the door. Then I heard the guy coming up the stairs towards the room I was in.

'Oh crap, he's coming. Oh why didn't I just call the police? If I die now, I'll never get to become all the things I've wanted to be.' I pinned myself against the wall, with my golf club in my hand. The guy then opened the door and closed it. The room became darker, as the sun hid behind the clouds, so I could only see the silhouette of a guy walking towards the window.

"Who's here?" The guy said. He sounded tired and I knew now was the best time to strike.

"Your worst nightmare." I whispered as I swung the golf club at him. He grabbed it and thrust it out of my hand. He then jumped on top me, and covered my mouth. Strangely enough, I thought he had a nice smell to him. The sweet smell of lavender actually. Then the sun came back out and I could see the face of this guy look at me with a death glare, then a surprised look. I slowly started to blush as the guy removed his hand from my mouth. He quickly sat up and slowly whispered something liked a swear as I sat up.

"What are you doing here… Sasuke?"

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"What I'm doing here is none of your business." I said as I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked as she jumped up.

"To call the police so they can arrest you." I said walking out of the room and into the hallway to the phone.

"Hey! You're the one that's trying to rob _me_. How come you're calling the police?"

"For breaking and entering."

"You don't _live_ here."

"Well I do now." I said as I looked downstairs at the boxes by the door.

"Oh…well…umm maybe I should be getting back."

"Yeah, maybe you she-"

"Sasuke, could you help me with this?" My mom said as she stood at the door with two big boxes at her feet. She's very beautiful, with a face carved by angels; her long black, silky hair and her black eyes like marble. She was very slender and I guess you can say that I got my looks from my mother.

"These boxes are so heavy and Itachi is helping your dad with the furniture so-. Oh, who is this young lady?" She's a trespasser. Don't worry, I'll call the police."

"No wait a minute, she looks familiar." My mother said as she ran up the stairs and stood in front of Sakura, observing her very closely.

"Do you know someone named Haruno Akane?"

"Yes, she's my mother."

"Oh…my…goodness!! My, don't you resemble her so much!" My mother squealed as she hugged Sakura very tight.

"You know my mother?"

"Yes! We were best friends since we were toddlers. But when I ended up marrying a very handsome and loving businessman, I didn't see her often. Is she doing well?"

"Yes, she's next door actually. I could go get her if you like."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Sasuke can finally have someone have someone his age to hang out with." She said as she smiled at me.

'The hell I am. I'm not talking to someone who breaks into my house. And the last thing I need is to have that idiot Naruto on my case.'

"Humph, I'll go get the boxes," I said as I walked down the stairs and picked up both boxes easily.

"Where do you want these?" "Oh put them in the living room Saki-Poo."

"Saki-Poo?" Sakura asked as she snickered.

"Mom, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that when company is around."

"Oh come now Saki-Poo. She's a part of our family now, so you shouldn't get so worked up over this."

"She's not a part of our family. She's just another annoying girl."

"I am not, _Saki-Poo_" Sakura said, smirking at me. I glared at her and she started glaring back.

"Oh, so you two know each other?"

"I guess you can say that." I said as I walked into the other room, blushing with embarrassment.

'I can't believe my mom called me Saki-Poo in front of…_her_. Now Sakura's gonna call me that in public and the Uchiha name will be ruined.' II sat the boxes on the ground and noticed a picture on the ground.

"What's this?" I picked up the picture and saw my mother and another girl, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, doing some weird pose. My mom looked younger, around my age and so did the girl next to her. Now that you mention it, the girl kinda looked like Sakura, except with red hair and red eyes. She had a big forehead, so I assume that's where Sakura got it from.

"Ch, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." I laughed a little as I placed the photo onto on the table and sat on one of the boxes. I then heard the front door close and my mom walked into the room, beaming as she came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wow, I can't believe I got to meet Akane's daughter. Isn't she pretty?"

"No." I said as I got up and turned away.

"Oh come on Saki-Poo, be nice. You'll have to be on your best behavior tomorrow since Sakura and her family is coming over for dinner."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because I wanna have dinner with them, is that alright?" My mother said, sending me 'The Female Glare.' Which is a deadly glare that females use to get anything they want?

"Yes, mother."

"Good, now let's hurry and get these boxes unpacked alright sweetie?"

"Humph." I said as I took out the photo I found earlier and hung it on the wall.

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Awesome, no school! This'll give me more time to get ready for my soon-to-be most embarrassing, and degrading party ever." I said as I got out of bed and went downstairs.

'Gosh there's nothing to eat in this place. How in the world am I gonna feed everyone, especially that fast ass Chouji. Guess I'll be shopping today."

I put on my jacket and put my hair into two buns I always keep it in. I walked out the door and headed into town. I have a car, but since the stores are like 2 blocks away from my house, I just walk there. Besides, it actually nice to walk in the morning. I see so much stuff happen; I try to walk every morning. Now I'm not like those old bats who walk every morning because there have nothing better to do so please get that straight before any rumors start.

A/N: Who wants to talk about you anyway?

Tenten: Excuse me?

A/N: Nothing, nothing

TenTen: I thought so, so anyway I'm walking to the store, and I notice someone arguing with the cashier in the _Le Fasi__ón_ store, the most expensive clothing store in the whole town. I looked through the window and surprise, surprise, I see Ino yelling at the cashier with 20 credit cards on the counter.

'O Lord, what mess did Ino get herself into now?' I walked into the store and dodged a dress that was thrown in my direction.

"For the last time, we don't take credit cards or checks, we take cash only!"

"And I'm telling you that I need this this dress now, and you _will_ accept credit cards."

"You don't bring cash with you?"

"No, because _other_ stores accept credit cards and if you don't, I'm gonna sue your ass!"

"Ino calm down," I said as I walked over to her, "How much does this dress cost?"

"50,000 ¥." (About. $500.00 in U.S dollars I think)

" 50,000 ¥!?"

" Yep. But this asshole won't accept credit cards and I only have 10,000 yen on me."

" Look, how about you let me pay the rest and you stop arguing with this guy."

" Oh thank you TenTen, you're an awesome friend!" Ino hugged me as I took out my wallet and paid for the dress. The cashier whispered a 'thank you' to me and flipped Ino off when she wasn't looking. I snickered a little as I walked out the store with Ino.

" Thanks, I owe you one."

" How about loosening the bet a little?"

" No way."

" Hey, I helped you out big time, twice, so you owe mw."

" Okay, fine. You'll just have to make out with Neji for 1 minute."

" WHAT?!"

" Hey, that's all I can do to loosen it. So do you wanna kiss him or strip with him? Your choice."

"…"

" You okay, TenTen?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking how much stuff I'll need to buy for the party."

" You just leave the buying to me TenTen." Ino said as she grabbed my arm.

" We're gonna make this the hottest party ever!" Ino then ran into every store, buying everything I needed for my party, with her credit cards that the _Le Fasión_ cashier wouldn't accept.

' Oh God. If only she knew what I was really thinking. I mean stripping with the dude is one thing, since I planned on putting a water-proof green screen in the pool so he wouldn't see me naked, but kissing a perv is just a whole different story. That asshole already wants to fuck me, and I don't think making out with him for a minute is gonna make him want me less.'

" Come on TenTen, cheer up. I'm sure the kiss won't be so bad."

' Oh, shit, did I just say that stuff out loud?'

" No TenTen, you didn't."

' This girl must have some freaky powers or something.'

" I wanna see Kiba-kun."

" Ugh, can we please not go back to this subject?"

" Why not? I sit quietly when you talk about Neji."

"Since when do I talk about that son-of-a-bitch?"

"Well…never. But when you do, I'll sit and listen to you."

"Shut up Ino-pig, don't hold your breath."

"Whatever, let's just get this party started!"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hey Fanfiction people! I'm back with the party chapter!!!! Yay!! I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to put up this chapter for a while so I can't disappoint my fans on fanfiction now can I?

_**Ino: OMG you guys are gonna love this chapter. So much stuff is going on. There's gonna be some SERIOUS drama so don't turn that dial just yet alright folks?**_** O…K that was random, but any way, please enjoy the story and review please.**

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Hey! TonTon open the door!" I yelled as Sakura and I were waiting outside TenTen's front door.

"Come to the back!" TenTen yelled, as Sakura and I went around to her backyard/patio/pool/Jacuzzi.

TenTen had a nice backyard, with a patio attached to the back of the house and a slide attached that leads into the pool. The Jacuzzi sits on the patio to the left and she has a big backyard full of flowers and plants. She even has a hedge maze with a little fountain in the middle of it. Believe it or not, TenTen loves to plant things and garden. The backyard was transformed into a paradise with palm trees that TenTen planted in the summer, colorful paper lanterns everywhere, tables full of food and drinks, 5 hi-def speakers that were in the palm trees and TenTen installed a projection screen towards the bottom of the pool so you could see lots of projections of the ocean and other things from inside the pool

"Wow, TenTen really spiced up the place." Sakura said her party dress in hand like mine was.

"Yeah, wonder where she got the money to get all this stuff?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing all the expensive food sitting on the tables.

"That was me!" Ino yelled as she came outside in her party dress. Ino had on a purple, low cut dress with one strap going across her torso. She had on purple stilettos and her hair was down.

"Wow, nice dress."

"Thanks, Sakura, you like it? I got it from _Le Fasiờn_. It was a hassle trying to get it, but it was worth it."

"Oh, it was a hassle all right." TenTen said from her window.

"Hey TonTon!"

"Hey Naruto-lover!"

"Shut up, Neji-lover!"

"I don't _love_ anyone but you guys."

"What about Edward off of _Twilight_?"

"Well…I love him too."

"Oh puh-lease, we all know that Jacob is soooo much hotter than Edward."

"WHAT?! How could you say that Ino?"

"When I saw Jacob shirtless, I just had to give up on Edward."

"Whatever, you traitor."

"Anyway, can we come in? Sakura and I still have to get ready."

"Sure come on up." Sakura and I walked through the patio's sliding doors into the house. I ran upstairs and stopped as soon as I reached the hallway. I crept over to TenTen's room, and I quietly poked my head into the door and was shocked.

"OMG! You're wearing pigtails!" I yelled as TenTen jumped and turned around.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking my hair down so I can put it in braids."

"Why? You look great with pig-tails. My cousins gonna love you."

"What is up with you? I don't like your cousin, and I will never like your cousin. Got it?"

"Fine, but you still look great in pigtails."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, and I love your dress. Are you trying to outdo us or something?" I asked as I looked at what TenTen was wearing. She had on an all-black dress that stopped at the thigh. It was strapless and she had on a shawl despite the hot weather. She has on nice black high heels, and she had her hair on pigtails.

"Ino thought I would look great in it, so she bought the dress for me."

"Well she was right, you do look great." Sakura had on a red dress that came to her knees. There was a slit that came up to her mid-thigh and it was a V-neck. Her hair was in a stubby ponytail, and she had on red lip gloss. Her shoes were red with a little heel, cause she could never really walk in heels.

"I see that someone's trying to look good for this party." Ino said as she walked into the room and sat on TenTen's bed.

"This party is gonna be so awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, I actually have money in my pocket." TenTen said as she sat on her window-sill.

"Well, let me go change you guys." I said as I stepped into TenTen's bathroom.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"OMG you guys, guess who moved in next door to me?"

"Kiba-kun?!"

"No, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?! You mean _THE_ Sasuke? The Uchiha boy?"

"Yeah, and get this, his mom and my mom used to be best friends, go figure."

"Oh, wow. So are you gonna hook up with him?"

"No, Ino-pig. Unlike you, I don't fall for every guy that moves in next door to me."

"Hey, those boys that moved in next door a few months ago were sexy."

"Whatever. Besides, he's a pain in the ass. Always thinking he's above everyone."

"You've only known him for a week."

"I know, and I hate him already." And it was the truth. Even before I knew he was moving next door, he would constantly ignore me, and when he did listen to me, he would always try to demine me, and make me feel unworthy of talking to him; and to think, I almost fell in love with that boy.

"I'm sure it will end soon."

"Not only that, my family's eating at his house _tomorrow_ night. Now I have to _eat_ with the guy."

"Wow, it sounds to me as if his family really wants to meet you." TenTen said.

"I wish they didn't want me to eat _dinner_ with him."

"Oh come on, it'll be alright, I would love it if I was invited to dine with a hot guy." Ino said.

"O-okay guys, how do I look?" Hinata said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"OMG!!" We all screeched. Hinata had on a sky blue dress that matches her eyes. Her dress went down to her knees and it was almost as silky as her hair. Her straps hung loose on the sides of her shoulders. Her shoes were like the shoes Cinderella wore. It seemed as if she were an angel, literally glowing.

"Wow, Hinata, you look beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, who're you trying to impress?" Ino asked.

"No-no one."

"Ch, it should be obvious. She's trying to impress Naruto." TenTen said as she stood up and stood in front of her mirror.

"S-so what if I am? Naruto is so nice and kind and-"

"Stupid and perverted." I said

"A faggot and a jerk." TenTen said.

"Lame and un-cool." Ino said.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. Have you even had a full conversation with him?"

"Yes." TenTen said.

"That doesn't include just repeating 'what' to him to make him feel stupid TonTon."

"Well it might as well have been a conversation. We were talking for a good 20 minutes."

"Well if you have a normal conversation with him, I'm sure you'll like him."

"Ch, like that'll happen. You're just lucky that you persuaded me to let him come, cuz if it were my decision, I would've never told him about the party/"

"Well it doesn't matter now, because he's coming and we're all gonna have a good time."

"Ding-Dong!"

"Yay! There are the guys!" Ino screeched as she ran downstairs.

"Well, I guess we better head downstairs." Sakura said as she slowly stood up and walked down the stairs.

"You ready TonTon?"

"Not really."

"Good, let's get this party started!"

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Hi guys!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"Hey Ino."

"Well hi…Temari?!"

"What's up with you? You sound like you were expecting someone else."

"I kinda was. Oh is that your friend?" I asked as I noticed a small, red-haired boy standing behind her. He wasn't half bas except for the eyes shadow that was just too dark on a guys face.

"Oh, this is my brother, Gaara."

"Wow, to see your brother here like this, and to have you here is an honor." TenTen said as she started swooning over Temari.

"Did you guys happen to see any of the other guys that are supposed to be coming while you were on your way?"

"Sorry, I didn't see anybody Ino."

"Well that's okay. Oh and by the way, love the dress Temari."

"Oh thanks." Temari had on a black and red strapless dress that went down to her knees. She had on fishnets and she had her hair down. She had silky material attached to the sides of her dress that showed how curvy she was. Well, now that you mention it, everyone had on nice, clingy clothes. I can see that the guys are gonna have a nice party with 5 sexy young women.

"Hey, I think I've seen you in my Algebra class." Hinata said, looking at Gaara while he shifted impatiently on each foot, obvious that he didn't want to be here.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also in your Etiquette Class as well."

"Really?!" We all said in unison, even Temari.

"I didn't know you had Etiquette with us."

"Yeah, I followed you after I stopped looking for Kankuro, and found out you had the same class as I did. But when I saw you with everyone else, I guess I just stayed back in a corner and let you go on with your business, big sis."

"Wow, you definitely need some friends."

"Maybe I don't want friends; did you ever think about that Temari?"

"But…who doesn't want friends," Ino said, "They're awesome people to talk to."

"I don't talk much."

"Well, you can always have someone to be with when you're lonely."

"I like being alone."

"That's a lie!"

"No its not, you of all people should know that I love being alone."

"What about when we were younger, and you used to run into my room, crying, and then sleeping in my bed the rest of the night." Gaara had a small blush on his face as he sat down on a chair that was next to him.

"That was then, this is now."

"Well…since we're all the only ones here right now, let's go to the back and talk." TenTen said.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Hinata said, slowly moving towards the patio with everyone else.

"Ding-Dong!"

"I got it, you guys go on ahead." TenTen said as she walked towards the front door.

"If it's Kiba-kun, call me TenTen."

"Alright Ino-pig."

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Ding-Dong."

"Coming."

"…Ding-Dong."

"I'm coming."

"……Ding-Dong."

"I'm coming dammit, calm down!" I reached the door, opened it and saw an idiot at the door.

"Hey Ten-"

"Slam!"

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Oh, sorry, we don't except idiots here."

"Ha ha TenTen, now could you please let me in?"

"This is my house, and I'll open any fucking door I want to."

"I'm sorry alright?"

"Whatever." I opened the door as Naruto came in with an orange-black shirt with a fox on it, and dark blue jeans. He also had on a crystal-like stone wrapped around his neck on a string.

"Hey TenTen, who is it?" Ino yelled from the patio.

"Nobody really, just a fagot."

"Hey, why can't be nice to me?"

"I am nice…Just not to faggots."

"I'm not a faggot."

"What?"

"I'm _not_ a faggot."

"Huh?"

"I'M NOT A- HEY; DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry, (snicker) couldn't help it. You're the only one stupid enough to fall for it besides Ino."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Sorry Ino."'

"Yeah have a nice house by the way. And I brought some ramen just in case you didn't have any." Naruto said, holding a bag full of hot ramen. The ramen smelled really good and I hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"You can go set it on the table in the back."

"Better get to that ramen before the others do." I started to follow him but then,

"Ding-Dong."

"Oh come on." I go to the front door and open it.

"Hi, come on- AHHH!"

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Naruto! I'm so glad you could make it!" I said as I hugged him. He smelled so wonderful, he looked wonderful…damn he is sexy.

"Hey Hinata, how's it goin? Are you still having "Hyuuga" problems?"

"Yeah a little. Sorry I couldn't call you. My dad told me not to use the phone for a week."

"Why, did you do something bad?"

"Not that I know of. He said he needs to figure out a few things before he can let me use his phone."

"Yeah, that is kinda weird…Hey Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering…"

'OMG, is he asking me out?'

"You think the reason why you're father isn't letting you use the phone is because you were talking to me?"

"Huh? Don't be silly Naruto-kun, my dad didn't even _know_ I was talking to you. How could he ever think of doing that?"

"It was just a thought. Anyway let's eat this ramen, I'm-"

"AHHHHH!"

"Was that TenTen?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." I ran into the front room to find TenTen on the floor… with my cousin on top of her!

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Man, when are the other guys gonna get here?" I asked as Sakura and I were walking around her backyard, observing the different, and rare flowers TenTen had in her backyard.

"Maybe they're not coming."

"But they've gotta come, or at least Kiba-Kun does."

"What about Shikamaru, I don't give a damn about him, but it would be nice to have Chouji here. He's someone who'll sit there and listen to whatever you have to say. You know, he's a great friend."

"Gee, thanks Ino." Shikamaru said lazily as he and Chouji walked from behind us.

"How'd you guys get in here, I didn't see you come through the patio doors."

"We heard the music coming from back here so we went in through the side gate."

"That's very rude Shikamaru. I thought you would have a little more respect."

"Oh, and Chouji didn't do anything wrong?"  
"Hey, why're you trying to sell _me_ out? I suggested that we ring the doorbell, but _you_ said it was too much work, and you wanted to watch the stars, so _you_ decided to just walk through the side gate."

"But that didn't stop you from following me now did it?"

"It doesn't matter now. You're both here and that's all that matters." Sakura said.

"Wow, you guys look _nice_." I said. Shikamaru had on a gray shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was still in a ponytail but was much more appealing than he usually is. And Chouji had on the same thing except his shirt was red.

"Nah, we look okay. _You're_ the one that looks fantastic."

"Oh, thank you Chouji, you're so sweet." I said, hugging him.

"AHHHH!"

"Who said that?"

"I think that was TenTen, Chouji."

"Let's go then, she might be in trouble." Sakura said as we ran into the house finding TenTen on the ground…with Neji on top of her?!

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

" Oh come on now Gaara, don't be like this." I said as Gaara and I were at the side of the pool, putting our feet in the water while watching the projections. It was so nice and relaxing, with the cool crisp water flowing through my toes, and the wonderful lights and sounds. I would've stayed here forever, but Gaara's moody behavior was making it a little un-enjoyable.

"Why didn't you talk to those two guys that just walked past Gaara?"

"They don't look like the _sociable_ types. And besides, I don't wanna talk to them anyway."

"It's a _party_ Gaara, you're supposed to talk and socialize and have fun."

"This isn't fun."

"You just gotta give it some time. I', sure you'll love the party. Besides, don't you think this set-up is amazing?" I said, kicking up the water in the pool, "TenTen really took the time to make this an enjoyable party."

"Well _TenTen_ needs to try harder."

"Shut up Gaara, you are such a-"

"AHHHH!"

"That's TenTen."

"She'll be alright. She's probably trying to make this party more_ enjoyable_."

"Shut up Gaara, let's go see if she's okay." Gaara and I ran into the house, ready to fight, until we saw TenTen on the floor…and the Hyuuga boy on top of her?!

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me you stupid perv!"

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault, but it does feel kinda good down here doesn't it?"

"NO! GET OFF ME!!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry." He said as he got up and looked towards the front door.

"Lee, that wasn't very nice. You didn't have to push me in the door."

"Yes I did, you were making fun of my outfit and I have to make sure I look my best for Sakura-Chan." Lee said as he walked in with a green, spandex tux.

"Whatever, maybe you should apologize to TenTen."

"No, she probably enjoyed it." Hinata said as _everyone_ came into the room that I was in.

"H-hi everybody. You didn't happen to see that little incident back there did you?"

"Yep TenTen, every minute of it." Ino said as she put on that big, stupid, 'I saw you' grin.

" I always knew it was gonna happen eventually, but I wish you two could've picked a more private place for that," Hinata said, "And I hope one of you brought a condom, cause I'm _not_ taking care of any of your babies."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Do you all honestly think I'd screw around with Neji?"

"Well, _don't_ believe it because I'll never screw around with _him_." I said, looking at Neji. Well it was more like glaring, but still.

" That's mean TenTen, don't say that. Besides you never know what could happen; you might end up marrying him." Sai said as he and Sasuke walked through the front door.

"Ch, who let _Saki-Poo_ in?" Sakura asked as Sasuke glared at her and a couple of people snickered and giggled, including me.

" Saki-Poo? Really?" Naruto said, struggling to keep himself together.

"Yep." Sakura said.

" Ch, shut up big head."

'Duck hair."

"Ugly ass."

"Egotistic fag."

"Smart little-"

"_Okay_ that's enough!" Temari yelled, "Let's just get this party started!"

"Don't forget about us." Kiba yelled as he and Shino finally arrived.

"You didn't think you could start a party without us, did you?"

"Guess not huh?" I said as I started walking towards the patio doors, "Well, what are you guys waiting for, let the party begin!"

* * *

**Kankuro P.O.V**

"How dare they leave me here? Ooooo when I see those two, they're getting a piece of my fucking mind." I said, running down the street, trying to find this party that I was _supposed_ to go to with my bro and sis, but I guess they forgot about me and now I'm tired, hungry, and mad as hell.

"I guess this is it." I said, hearing the music from the backyard. I walked up the driveway, jumped on the porch and rung the doorbell.

"Ding-dong."

"Who the hell is it?" Someone yelled from behind the door.

"Who the hell do you think it is?"

"A rude faggot."

"If you don't let me in, I'm crashing your stupid ass party."

"Excuse me?" The door opened and…the _sexiest_ girl ever stood in the doorway, staring, well more like glaring at me.

"Well, hello there."

"Um, and you are?"

"I'm Subaku, Subaku Kankuro."

"Wait…your dumbass is related to _the_ Temari?"

"Gosh, you say it like she's an angel or something."

"She might as well be."

"Well _the angel_ told me I was invited to some party her friend was throwing, so I'm guessing this is it."

"Yep, come on in, I guess."

"By the way," I said, coming into the house, closing the door and standing in front of the girl, arm resting on the wall behind her, "What's your name, cutie?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"Oh come on, can't we just talk a little?"

"No."

"Now don't be like that," I said, grabbing her wrist, " I only wanna know your name."

"It's TenTen alright?"

"TenTen, that's a sexy name." I pinned her against the wall. I mean, I've seen some foxy ladies in my day, but this girl was _fine_. I had to kiss those lips.

"Man, I gotta kiss those lips."

"The hell you do, now get away from me."

"Please? Just one little kiss and-"

"She said get away from her." And the next thing I knew, this guy with long hair punches me in the face and steps in front of TenTen.

"Who the hell are you? Hitting me like that. Couldn't you see I was busy?"

"Shut the fuck up! If you lay another finger on her, _I'll kill you_"

"Ch, I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." He said, grabbing my collar and glaring at me.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for, DO IT!" Then the next thing I knew, there was a stab of pain and everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Fanfiction people, this is 1stella444. I'm sorry that I'm so late with this, but now that I have a new laptop, I know I'll be updating more frequently and writing more chapters. Don't worry Kari, I will most definitely start updating the Haruki story, so please don't get mad if this chapter comes up before the other chapter for the Haruki story. Well, anyway, let me get back to the story I- **_**Sakura: Please tell me that I don't have anything to do with Saki-Poo in this chapter. Sasuke: For the last time, don't call me Saki-Poo alright? Sakura: I don't give a damn about what you don't want me to call you. I'll call you whatever the hell I want to. Sasuke: Fine then I guess I can call you Sakiwa. Sakura: SAKIWA!!!! What the fuck?!**_** Ugh, can't you two stop arguing for two minutes please? **_**Sakura: Sasuke started it. Sasuke: No I didn't SAKIWA! Sakura: Yes you did, SAKI-POO!**_** Ugh, shut up!!! Let's just start the story alright?**

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Neji stop, you'll really kill him!" I screeched, desperately trying to pull Neji away.

"It's not like he didn't ask me to."

"That's not the point!"

"He almost hurts you and you just want me to stop?!" I stepped back a little, surprised that he's so passionate about saving me.

"How can I just sit there and let him do that to you."

'Oh Neji.'

"I mean…_I'm_ the only one that gets to do that to you."

'Huh...THAT STUPID PERV!'

"Shut up, you stupid pervert. Way to kill the mod."

"Oh, there was a mood?"

"Yea, I almost felt a little _respect_ for you, but I guess you're still the same perv."

"Was I something more?"

"Ch, not on your life."

"Oh well, I guess we should be getting back to the party now; you have guests to entertain."

"But what about him?" I said pointing at the dude knocked out on the floor.

"Leave him, he deserves what he gets."

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

"Gaara, just talk to somebody please?"

"Alright, I'll talk to the Uchiha. At least _he_ looks like he doesn't wanna be here." He said, getting up and walking over to Sasuke.

"Trying to force your little bro into talking?" Shikamaru asked as he took a seat next to me at the edge of the pool.

"I just- I just don't want him to become an anti-social freak and end up living his whole life around just my other brother and me."

"Hey, I hardly talk to anyone and I turned out fine."

"Yeah, you turned out _perfect._

"You know, you _could_ lose sarcasm. It's getting kinda old."

"Well deal with it. I use sarcasm all the time."

"Ch, whatever." He said, staring off into the sky. I looked at him and my mind started racing again, like it had when we were playing shogi.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, looking puzzled as to why I was looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? You look kinda funny."

"I'm fine alright."

"Okay, fine."

"Humph, like I would need your help if I wasn't feeling well. Besides, why would you care so much anyway?"

"The last thing I need is a sick girl next to me, giving me some type of disease. Girls always talk about having perfect hygiene but they're always the one's getting sick."

"That's not true. It's always _you_ guys that make us girls sick."

"How?"

"Like if you cough or sneeze, you never cover your mouth, and you're always dirty."  
"CH, whatever. Now could you please stop? You're giving me a headache." He said, standing up.

"Hey TenTen, is it alright if I get in your Jacuzzi?"

" Sure go ahead Shikamaru." TenTen said as she and Neji were just heading out onto the patio.

"What, think that taking a nice dip in the Jacuzzi will make your headache go away?"

"It should, if you don't keep annoying me."

" Heh, please, you know what? I think I'll join you."

"Ugh, fine go ahead, I don't care, just don't talk alright?"

"Okay, okay. Hey TenTen, do you have any bathrooms down here?"

"Nope, the only bathroom I have is upstairs in my room."

"Oh, that's fine. Come on Shikamaru."

"W-where are we going? There's only one bathroom, and we can't go in there and change together."

"Who said anything about changing _right now?"_

"Huh?"

"Oh, just come on." I said, grabbing Shikamaru's wrist as I led him into the house.

"CH, you're a troublesome girl you know that?"

"Yeah, but I have the best idea ever."

"And what is it exactly?"

"You'll see." I said as I led him into TenTen's room and shut the door.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"  
" Take off your shirt."

" WHAT?!"

"You heard me, take…off…your…shirt."

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Man, I this party great or what?" I said, talking to Chouji as we sat on the patio steps.

"It's great. I can't believe TenTen _lives_ here. Oh, and I'm glad that you won the bet in the end."

"I know, it's so awesome. I can't wait to see those two love birds kiss each other."

"Love birds, w-who?"

"TenTen and Neji, duh, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. They seem like they hate each other, or at least TenTen does."

"Oh, she's just trying to act big and tough on front of Temari."

"But…if you like somebody, shouldn't you be able to express it without anyone caring?"

"Yeah…but what if the other person ends up hating your _real_ self, your true self."

"Then don't they deserve you. You're a beautiful, clever young woman. You're funny and so optimistic about everything. You have everything that a guy could ever want _and_ need, so if they don't love you, then the hell with them." He said, standing up and looking at me with such intensity, such honesty, such…_love_.

"Chouji……thank you. I've been sitting here trying to think of ways to impress Kiba, but all this time I could've been myself."

I/I: Guess you finally figured it out huh?"

Ino: Hey, me, how's it going?

I/I: Awesome! So glad that we don't have to strip in front of Kiba

Ino: Yeah, I think I'm gonna just walk over there and talk to him, without trying to flirt so much.

I/I: You know as well as I do that you can't help but be major flirty. I mean come on, he looks _sexy._

Ino: OMG Inner me! You're so dirty.:

I/I: Now you also know that we have dirtier thought about him than that.

Ino: True, true. Well, it was nice talking to you. Bye!

"Uh, Ino, you okay?"

" Huh? Oh yeah Chouji, heh, I , eh, umm, was just thinking how I'm gonna be myself around Kiba."

"Oh, okay……Well good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

"Oh thanks Chouji, you're the best." I hugged him as I started walking over to Kiba…who was walking with Hinata.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"I can't believe those faggots came."

"What faggot?" asked TenTen just finished answering Shikamaru's question.

" Why, Naruto and Sasuke of course. Who else here is a faggot?"

"Oh, I can think of some people.." She said, looking at Lee and Neji.

"Aren't faggots just the worst?"

"Ch, tell me about it. Try having one fall on top of you in front of _everyone_."

"Try breaking into their house accidently, attacking them, and finding out that you're mothers are best friends."  
" You broke into Sasuke's house?"

"Oh, umm…no…of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Umm, you just said it. OMG, you did break into his house didn't you? Man Sakura, I knew you were nuts, but breaking into his house, you sound like a stalker."

"Hey, you know I don't like him."

"Oh come on, the first day of school you were totally in love with the dude."  
"Looks can be deceiving TenTen."

"Ch, then you must've really gotten over his looks. And, uh, he keeps glaring at you." I turned around to see Sasuke standing next to Gaara, pointing and glaring at me on occasion.

"Ooooo that mother fuckers gonna get it."

" Sakura, it's no big deal, just ignore him."

"The hell I will; that bastard is talking about me and I'm tired of this shit!" I stormed over there, balancing on my heels as Sasuke saw me and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Get your duck-hair ass back here!"

"The hell I will. How about you stop stalking me and get a life."

"I _have_ a life, Saki-Poo."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled stopping by the edge of the pool.

"Saki-Poo, Saki-Poo, _Saki-Poo."_

"Call me that one more time and I'll tell your parents that you broke into my house."

"Go ahead! I'll just tell them that _you_ tried to sexually harass me."

:Maybe if you weren't in my house, I wouldn't have had slammed you down."

"Whatever, you probably wanted to rape me."

"Who would wanna rape _you_?"

"Apparently you, dumbass."

"You're the dumbass."

"Ugh _SHUT UP!"_ The next thing I know, I'm pushing Sasuke into the pool.

'Yes, I finally kicked his ass! I guess this falling feeling is a sign of victory! Ugh, what is that tugging on my dress?...Oh shit, it's Sasuke, HE'S PULLING ME IN!'

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Wow, I can't believe my best friend and cousin are fucking with each other." I said as Naruto and I sat on lounge chairs, eating ramen.

"Well I'm sure they're not _fucking_. Maybe they were just feeling on each other."

"That's even worse."

"Well, if _I_ was in that situation, I think that I would do that, if I really _really_ like somebody, like I do now."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I really like her, she's so down-to-earth and beautiful. I love everything about her."

"W-wow, who is it?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious, but I don't know if she really likes me."  
"I'm sure she likes you. Come on, who is it?" I leaned a little bit towards him, really wanting to hear who it was.

"Well…it's…"

'Yes?'

"Haruno."

'Haruno?'

"Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, that's…nice, that's wonderful."

"I love her with all my heart. And I get so nervous around her that I just do stupid things, and she ends up hating me."

"But you're a really great guy. You're not stupid, and I'm sure if she has one conversation with you, she'll l-like you."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Thanks Hinata, you're a nice friend."

"You're welcome. You're an awesome friend to."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was thinking about the person _I_ like."

"Who?"

"Well, he doesn't like me. I know he doesn't because he rejected me a long time ago and just recently.

"That's harsh, who would reject a wonderful girl like you?"

'You.'

"Hey, umm, hold on, I'll be right back." I said, getting up and walking towards Kiba, desperately trying to hold back the tears I wanted to let stream down my face.

'He loves Sakura. I knew it. Maybe, maybe I should look for someone else.'

"Hi Hinata. Hey what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. Umm can we go someplace more private, like the side of the house?"

"S-sure, you sure you're-"

"Let's just go and I'll explain later."

"Ok." He said as Kiba and I walked to the side of the house. I blinked, and I thought I was seeing things, because for a second there, I could've sworn Ino was glaring at me.

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Oh boy, Sakura is nuts. I think I better tell Temari-Sempai that her other brother is knocked out on the floor of my living room."

"How about you spend some time with me?" Neji said coming up behind me.

"That's not happening you stupid perv."

"Whatever, you know you wanna hang out with me."

"The hell I do, I'm not your fan girl."

"You can always be one. Of course, you'll have to work just like my other fan girls."

"Shut up. Anyway, where's Lee?"

"He went upstairs to see if he could get to the roof."

"WHAT?! You let him go into my room?!"

"I didn't know you're bedroom was upstairs."

"Oh God, that idiot's gonna ruin my room and roof. Come on stupid perv."

"Where are we going?"

"To get that idiot out of my room!"

* * *

**Rock Lee P.O.V**

"I've gotta show Sakura how much I love her, then maybe, just maybe, she'll love me for me." I said as I went upstairs and stopped.

"Well, this is it." I opened the door to TenTens room very slowly. I peeked in to make sure no one was there and started towards the window, until my foot got caught on something and I fell.

"Oww, why does TenTen leave her clothes lying around? It must be her brothers," I said, noticing that it was a guys T-shirt," but… I don't ever recall TenTen saying she had any siblings." I stood up, perplexed as to whose shirt it was. But then I heard rapid footsteps and dropped the shirt.

" I have no tie for this, I need to get on the roof." I ran to the nearest window, making sure I didn't trip on anything else and jumped out of it.

"Don't worry Sakura, I will show you how much I care about you." I said, making my way to the top of the roof.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

"Just take it off." I said as I took hold of his shirt and yanked it off.

"O-oh my." I said, blushing as I stared at Shikamaru. He was like a beautiful god who… oh the hell with it, Shikamaru was so sexy right now, I was fighting the urge to throw him on the bed and just fuck with him.

'OMG, did I just think about fucking _Shikamaru?"_

"Ah, look what you did, you made the rubber band for my hair snap."

"Y-you."

"What's up with you?"

"You look…"

"I look what?"

"You look…_sooo hat!"_

"Ch, of course I do." He said, smirking a little.

'Oh, so he likes a little flattery eh? I think I'll mess with him a bit.'

"Man you have such nice abs, I bet you work out every day,"

"I guess you can say that." He said, relaxing a little.

" You must be so tired, with that headache of yours, why don't you lay down on the bed, and I'll give you a nice massage."

"That does sound kinda nice." He said as he ran his loose, sexy…_SEXY REALLY?!_

A/N: Hey, those are your thoughts, not mine.

Temari: Whatever, anyway, his loose, sexy as he lay down on the bed.

A/N: WAIT!

Shikamaru and Temari: WHAT?!

A/N: I need to inform our readers that in the next few seconds and/or minutes will be a little sexual, so if they have any young children in the area, to please place them in another room, or far enough for them not to read it.

Shikamaru: But…nothings sexual right now.

A/N: Oh trust me, in a while it will.

Temari: Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy

"So, how do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The message you idiot, how do you want it?"

"I don't know, uh just do it along my back, neck and shoulders."

"Mkay." I said as I took some sweet-smelling lotion from the top of TenTen's dresser, rubbed it on my hands, and started massaging his back

"W-wow, you have such soft skin Shikamaru."

"Thanks, you have warm hands."

"Really?" I said, sitting on his back while I massaged his shoulders.

"Yeesh, do you have to sit on my back?"

"What? Am I too heavy for your weak ass?"

"Ch, no. I could flip you over in a second without even breaking a sweat."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know you're lazy butt couldn't- AH!" I yelled as he flipped me over. Now he was on top of me.

"See, told ya."

"Whatever." I said, blushing a little more as Shikamaru smirked at me.

'He's so close to me now. He smells so nice, like that time when we were playing shogi. Damn, I can't stop thinking about this bum. I've only known him for a week and I'm falling madly in love with him.'

"You sure you okay? You're acting weirder and weirder."

"I think you're making me sick."

"You know I'm irresistible."

'You really are.'

"Humph, whatever."

"So you wouldn't get any pleasure if I did this?" He said as he started kissing my neck.

"N-no, mm, of course not."

'What the hell is this guy doing?'

"Humph, Oh well." He said, stopping, and then lifted his head to look at me.

"I tried. Guess I'll never figure out women."

"Oh."

"Well, we better get back to the party." He said as he climbed off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"But wait, we still have work to do."

"Huh? But I thought you just wanted to give me a massage?"

"CH, please, I could've did that outside. But really, I have a little prank I wanna pull on Ino."

"Why her?"

"Why not her? She's a good target, and I didn't like the way she talked to you in Etiquette."

"Well… I did wanna get back at her, so what's the plan?"

"Okay, look-"

"Thud, thud, thud."

"Oh shit, someone's coming. Here let's hide in the closet."

"I said as I grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and pulled him towards the closet.

"But what about my shirt?"

"Just leave it there." I said, shoving him into the closet and stuffing myself in as I closed the door.

* * *

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

"Move over, you're crushing me."  
"It's not like I can move around feely in here. TenTen's closet is so fucking small, and don't act like you don't like my body against yours."

"Ch, not really."

'Well, maybe a little. Oh, what in the world am I thinking? She's just an annoying little girl who's about to get me into some deep shit; and what just happened back there on the bed…that wasn't even me.

I/S: Yea, it _was_ you.

Shikamaru: Oh God, please don't tell me that you're my inner self?

I/S: Well…kinda. I'm _actually_ your perverted side

Shikamaru: Wait, so you're saying that every time I do something perverted, it's _your_ fault?

I/S: Yea

Shikamaru: Damn, I'd rather have an inner self. Is it too late to get him to replace you?

I/S: Yes it is. But anyway, we have something more important to discuss right now

Shikamaru: What?

I/S: That Temari, isn't she something? Sexy and sassy, I like that

Shikamaru: Well I don't, making me kiss her neck like that… it was wrong and embarrassing…but I just couldn't help myself.

I/S: I know right? This girl just brings out the beast in us

Shikamaru: Man, This is gonna be troublesome

"Yo, Shikamaru, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your damn business."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me , I said it's none of your_ damn_ business."

"You're _so_ lucky we're in this closet because I would kick your ass right here, right now."

"Well do it, why does us being in a closet have to-"

"Shhhh! I hear someone."

"Well this is it, wait, is that Lee?"

"I think so."

"Ow, why does TenTen leave her clothes lying around? It must be her brothers but… I don't ever recall TenTen saying she had any siblings."

"He must be talking about your shirt. Why didn't you grab it?"

"I tried to, but your man hands grabbed me and pushed me in here before I could grab it."

" I do _not_ have man hands."

"Felt like it to me."

"Whatever, you know my hands felt nice."

"Humph, you're troublesome you know that?"

"Yep, but only towards you."

"Why?"

"Cause, your lazy ass needs someone to keep you in line."

"I'm always in line."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I think he's gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let me check." I cracked the door open a little and saw the room empty, with the window open.

"Alright, he's gone."

"Good, cause I can't stand anymore minutes in this closet with you, Shiki."

"Like I wanted to stay in here with you." As I opened the door, Temari was still on me.

"Hey, get off!"

"I can't! Why don't you movAHHHH!" She yelled as she fell on top of me.

"Ow, that hurt."

"I told you to get your fat ass off me, but you didn't wanna listen. Guess you got used to laying on me."

"Puh-lease, and thank you, I always knew my ass was big."

"CH, I guess it is." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

'What the hell am I doing?'

"I don't know, but I just like your body on me."

"Huh?!"

'I _can't_ be saying this! Hey perverted Me, make it stop!

I/S: No way, the one tome we're alone with a sexy girl and you want me to stop? Hells no, I'm _not_ ruining it for you or me.

Shikamaru: Stop it. You're really tempting me to…to…

"Umm, Shikamaru, what _are_ you doing?" Temari asked as I was pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, but you look so nice and I just have to-"

"S-shikamaru." Our lips were only inches away when someone opened the door and walked in on us.

"OMG, TEMARI-SEMPAI!? AND SHIKAMARU?!"

"Wow, never knew you had it in you, Shikamaru."

"TenTen, Neji, so nice to see you." Temari said, putting on an embarrassing smile as she started blushing hard.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be troublesome."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello Fanfiction ppl, this is 1stella444. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been making some major revisions to the story, and to be honest I gave up on the story for a while. I couldn't come up with anything to make it more exciting and so much was going that I just stopped. But, my writers block is gone and I'm ready to go.**_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

OMG, that stupid ass, mother fucker dragged me in the pool with him, and this was a new dress too. I mean, it's one thing to talk about me, but Sasuke is really starting to piss me off, BIG TIME! I climbed out of the pool, completely soaked by the way, mad as hell, and ready to kick this guys ass.

"Great, look what you did big head." Sasuke snapped, taking off the tight black shirt he had on and rinsing it off like a wet rag.

"Me? You're the one that grabbed me and let me fall into the pool."

"I wouldn't have had to _tug_ on your dress if _you_ hadn't have pushed me in the first place."

"Ugh, you are just the worst, you know that?"

"Ha, like your an angel." He said rolling his eyes and putting his half-dried shirt back on.

"You're mother thinks I am." Ha! Got him there!

"Well, _I_ think you're the she-devil."

Ugh, me? The _she-devil?_ Oh hells no, I'm not standing for that.

"Um Sakura, I think you should go inside." Ino said as she came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"WHY?" I snapped, yanking my arm out of her grasp, "He's the one that's making this party a disaster for me, so why should _I_ go inside?"

"Uh, so we won't have to keep looking at you in those _soaked_ clothes."

Yeah, and I'm supposed to give a fuck about if you don't like the way I look when I'm wet because what now? Oh, and I don't mean wet in the perverted way, so all of those pervs who got any ideas just stop right now.

"Ch, who cares, I'll prance around this whole damn party with soaked clothes, I don't give a fuck!"

"Um, maybe she's right big head, you should leave before you hurt yourself." Sasuke said, looking away. Wait, is he turning red? Why would he be turning red? CH, nevermind.

"Ugh, so _now_ you think you're too good to look at me? That's it!" I marched over to Sasuke and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're gonna look at me. I don't know what you're problem is, but I'm gonna make you appreciate beauty."

"Just stop it will you?" Sasuke muttered, continuously looking everywhere but at me.

"No, you're gonna look at me and you're gonna like it."

"Sakura, just stop your embarassing yourself." Ino said, desperately trying to pull me away.

Ummm, like, is anybody not seeing that I don't give a shit! Gosh, if I cared about whether I was embarassing myself, I wouldn't have been standing in front of this fool.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"But...we can see through you're dress." Ino whispered.

"I don't give a... -_-... W-what did you say?"

"We can see through your dress." I looked down, and sure enough, you could see right through my dress, and my black lengerie was showing. I blushed hard, and ran past Ino into the house.

Just my luck to make a fool of myself, and in front of that duck ass.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Are you alright Hinata? Why are you crying?" Kiba asked as he stood in front of me. I was leaning on the side of the house, thinking how cruel Naruto was. He's always breaking my heart, then puts on that innocent face like he doesn't have a clue what's going on. I don't know why I keep falling for him, but who wouldn't fall for those beautiful ocean blue eyes, that yellow-blonde hair, and that smile that just makes me melt. O God in Heaven, why can't Naruto and I ever be together? I promise I'll go to church more, I'll even pray every night, just please hook me up with this guy.

"I'm sorry...it's just... I thought someone lov- I mean liked me and it turns out he likes someone else."

"It's Naruto, isn't it?"

".."

" It is isn't it?" I nodded my head, and looked down, kinda scared to look Kiba in the eyes and tell him who broke my little heart.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kiba said, punching the side of the house.

"You don't deserve that jerk if he can't see what a wonderful girl you are."

"It's ok Kiba, I..."

"NO IT'S NOT! All he ever does is play around with your feelings. I can't sit here and watch that... I can't sit here and watch _you_ get played Hinata because I care about you."

"...Thank you Kiba. You're such a wonderful friend."

"No prob Hinata." Kiba said, flashing that wide and cheesy smile of his.

I then gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back and I kinda felt relieved again. I'll just _have_ to get Naruto to stop liking Sakura and start liking me.

"CRASH!"

"AHH!" Kiba and I screamed, releasing each other. What in the _hell_ was that?

"What was that? It sounded like something broke. Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yeah. Let's just get back to the party before people think we're in trouble or something."

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

'Why the hell is Hinata with_ my_ man?' I thought as I stood awestruck, as Kiba took Hinata's hand and led her to the side of the house.

I'm really getting pissed of! What does Hinata have that I don't have?

I/I: She's nicer, has a nice body shape, and-

Ino: Uh, hello? Not helping

I/I: Sorry hehe

Anyways, being the nosy person I am, I sneak over near the side of the house, and sneak a peek around the side of the house.

They were both sitting in the windowsill and Hinata looked kinda sad.

"Are...Hinata...up?"

Dammit, I can't hardly hear anything.

"I'm...so...loved...my...friends."

"Ugh this is getting ridiculous, I can't understand a damn thing that they're saying. Maybe if I stand closer to this plant, I can hear better and still be out of sight." So I duck behind this plant in a big pot and yet again strain my ears to hear what's going on.

"I'm going to kill him!" I hear Kiba yell, followed by a loud bang against the side of the house.

Woah, Kiba must be _angry!_ But who does he wanna kill?

"You don't deserve that jerk if he can't see what a wonderful girl you are."

"It's ok Kiba I-"

"NO IT'S NOT! All he ever does is play around with your feelings. I can't sit here and watch that...I can't sit here and watch _you_ get played Hinata because I care about."

HUH? YOU CARE ABOUT HER? BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?

"...Thank you Kiba. You're such a wonderful friend."

"No prob Hinata."

No prob? NO PROB?Q There most definitely _is_ a prob! How come Hinata can get so close to him but not me?

Wait...why did they stop talking? What are they doing?

I peek around the plant and see Hinata and Kiba HUGGING!

"No!" I scream as I kick the plant, and watch it fall to the ground, the pot breaking.

"CRASH!"

"AH!" Kiba and Hinata scream as they release each other.

"Oh shit." I get up and run back to the patio.

"Ino, are you okay? What _was_ that?" Chouji asks as I stand by his side panting heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"It...was...nothing." I say, smiling wide to convince him that things are alright when they're soo not.

"Well...okay. Man, it seems everyone is going a little nuts at this party huh?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"Well, everyone went into the house basically."

"Oh ok, well I guess-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Chouji and I jump as we here a scream come from inside.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"I-I can't believe I pulled her into the pool." I say as I stare at the spot where Sakura once stood.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells as he tries to hit me. I easily dodge him and hit him hard against his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing trying to hit me you idiot?"

"I saw what you did to Sakura. Now's she's in there probably cryin herself silly." He says as he points to the house.

"Well _maybe_ if she hadn't have pushed me into the pool, I wouldn't have took her with me."

"Well you should go fix."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that? Besides, she deserves what she gets anyways."

"Go in there and fix this _NOW!"_

"No," I say as I turn my back to him and start to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, you-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto and I both turn to see that the loud scream is coming from inside the house, and from...

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells as he races towards the house.

"H-Hey Naruto, hold on. Wait a minute you idiot!"

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Ugh, * sniff* that stupid ass mother fucker * sniff* embarassing me like that. I bet that idiot is getting every bit of enjoyment out of my embarassment." I say as I look down at my dress.

"Well, there's no point in me just sittin here sulking. I think TenTen has another outfit upstairs that I can wear." I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes and head into the hallways that leads to the frotn dorr and the stairs.

As I walk towards the stairs, I can't help but feel more stupid than I already was feeling.

"How the hell could Sasuke humiliate me like that? I mean, I know he hates me, but I didn't think he' take it that faOWW!" I scream as my foot hits something hard. I look down and find this freakish-looking guy with ugly paint all over his face.

"What the hell isthis guy doing here? I've never seen him before." I sink to the flooe and tap this guy on the head.

"Heeelllooo! Anybody in there? Woohoo."

" Ugh, what?" The guys says as he starts blinking and sits up.

" I see you're finally awake, now can you please tell me who the fuck you are?" The guy turns his head and grims me at first, stares at me with wide eyes, then lowers them and says,

"I'm the guy who's just laid eyes on a sexy wet angel."

"What the hell are yo- Oh shit." I totally forgot that I still had on my soaked, see-through dress.

"Um look, uh, I have to go." I try to get up but the guy grabs my wrist and keeps me at bay.

"Aww, why don't you just stay here with me for a while."

" 1, cause I don't know you, and 2, I'm starting to get cold, so if you don't mind," I pull my wrist from his hand and get up, " I have to change."

" I think I can help you with that." He says as he stands up, walks toward me and tries to pull my dress down.

"Ugh!" I slap him dead across his face as he steps back.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"You bitch! You didn't have to slap the shit outta me!"

"Sakura!" Lee?

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto? I look towards the open patio doors and see Naruto and Sasuke heading towards me.

"Funny I coulda sworn I heard-"

"Sakura!" Yells the big eyed lover boy as he lands smack dab on both Naruto and Sasuke.

.Hell? I straight-face the fuck out of the trio as they all lay sprawled on top of each other, yelling and trowing swear upon each other.

"Idiots."

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"LEE!" I yell as I quickly run to the edge of the roof, with Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari-Sempai close behind me.

"Are you o...kay?" I peek over the edge to find Lee sprawled over Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell Lee? Can't you see I was trying to protect Sakura?"

"I too was trying to protect her Naruto!"

"Could you two please get the fuck off me?" Sasuke yells as he tries to push them off.

"Hey you guys, what happened?" Ino says as she and Chouji run right up to them, with Hinata and Kiba right behind them.

"We heard Sakura scream so we came right over." Naruto says as he tries to push Lee off him.

"Yeah, she screamed after she slapped the shit outta me." Kankuro says as he walks out on the patio.

"Hey, it's that bastard that tried to rape my TonTon." Neji says as he wraps one arm around my shoulder.

"Get the hell off me! You're the last one to talk about anyone raping me!" I say.

"Kankuro tried to do what!" Temari-Sempai growled as she glares at Kankuro with such intensity that even I wince.

"Um, uh, I wasn't trying to rape her. I was only trying to-"

"Trying to touch me with those perverted hands of yours."

"Yeah, same here." Sakura says as she comes through the patio doors, glaring that perv down as well.

"Look, look, ladies ladies I-"

"You're the one that tried to hurt Sakura?" Lee yells as he gets up and starts walking towards Kankuro.

Ugh all of this noise is getting annoying, I wish they'd all just shut up.

"So what the hell is he doing here?" Ino says.

Ugh, just shut up.

"Maybe he was invited."

Shut up

"No way Chouji, a ceep like that wouldn't be invited here."

.

"Well Kiba, TonTon has been known in the past to-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell as everyone becomes silent. "I'm tired of all this noise and bullshit! Party's over, everybody OUT!"

"Aww come on TenTen, besides you still have to do the-"

"NO! Fuck the bet Ino, I have people crashing my party, getting thrown in the pool, fucking in my room, jumping off my roof and I'm just sick of it! You guys want a party, you guys can have one at your own house cause I'm done!" I walk towards the window in my room, not talking to anyone.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

"You just _had_ to fuck it up Kankuro didn't you?" I say as Kankuro, Gaara, and I walk home.

" I didn't do anything. Your friends are just overreacting."

" So you didn't touch them at all?"

"Well...maybe a little, but I didn't hurt them."

"That's not the point Kankuro! You wanna know why you can't find a decent girl? Because you're so busy trying to touch them, you don;t even think about respecting a girl's personal space."

"Ch, whatever." Kankuro says as he walks ahead of Gaara and I.

"I can;t believe that we were both conceived by the same parents."

"You know Kankuro, he just loves women. Speaking of which, what did TenTen mean when she said she caught people fucking in her room?" Oh shit, I was really hoping that Gaara wouldn't ask that. Maybe if I just pretend I didn't hear him...

"Don't ignore me Temari, answer the question, it wasn't like you were the one fucking in her room...right?"

Dammit

"Look Gaara, it's not what you think, Shikamaru an I were just-"

"Wait the pineapple boy?"

"He's not the pineapple boy, although his head is shaped like a pineapple."

"Doesn't matter, what were you doing with him."

"It's nothing Gaara."

"I think you're lying."

"I don't have a reason to lie to you Gaara."

"You would if you were trying to hide something."

"Well I'm not okay? Geez." I walk in front of Gaara, but I can still feel his gaze.

"Dammit, how the hell am I gonna get myself outta this one?"

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"I didn't need you to walk me home. You know."

"Trust me, if my brother hadn't have took my car, I would've been long gone." Sasuke says as he an I walk home, me with my soaked clothes in a bag wearing TenTen's jogging pants an a pink T-shirt.

"What you did back there was so immature."

"I was immature? _You _pushed _me_ into a pool and _I'm_ immature?"

"You didn't have to pull me in and humiliate me. Now my clothes are soaked and I have to wear TenTen's clothes." I say, holding the bag of wet clothes in his face.

"At least you _got_ to change! I have to walk home in this and feel lik a fool!"

"Maybe if you weren't talking about me earlier I wouldn't have-"

"Who the fuck said I was talking about you?"

"I saw you when you were talking to Gaara."

"We weren't talking about you, we were talking about how we didn't wanna be at that stupid party. Next time you try to assume things, how about you think about how much of an _ass_ you're making out of yourself." He walks ahead of me as I slow my pace and ultimately stop.

"So I'm the ass huh?" Sasuke hears me and stops. He looks at me and I quickly tilt my head down. The sidewalk blurs in and out as I desperately try to keep it together.

"Yea, you are." I then hear Sasuke's footsteps continue.

"Well fuck you then."

As we pass Sasuke's house, he walks towards the back door and goes inside, not even glancing back. I flip off the air were Sasuke once stood and I walk into my own house next door, seeing my mother sitting in the living room reading a book on babies.

"Please tell me you and dad aren't planning on making another monster."

"Oh hi honey!" My mother gets up and hugs me tightly.

"What happened to your clothes? They're all wet."

"It's a long story mom, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Well that's okay honey, besides, I'm glad you came home early, I wanted you to help me make some food for dinner tomorrow." Oh great, now I have to eat next to the guy I hate more than anything in the world.

"Oh swell."

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Thank goodness my mom was asleep when I came in. I do _not_ wanna talk about the party and I do _not_ wanna talk about Sakura." I plop myself on he bed and wish Sai and I never-

"Wait, where'd Sai go?"

* * *

**Sai P.O.V**

"So the party's over?" Says a voice over my cell.

"Yes, the party is over. She should be returning home soon."

"Excellent work Sai. Just lay low and don't attract attention to yourself. I need as much information on them as possible."

"Yes I will." I hang up the phone and start walking home.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"This weekend has been _crazy_ TonTon."

"Ch, tell me about it." We walk into the lunch room and see Sakura and Ino sitting together talking.

"This has been a fucked up last three days." Sakura says as she lays her head on the table.

"What happened to you Sakura?" I ask as I sit down.

"It's a looonnnggg story."

* * *

_**Well, thats the end of this chapter. Please Review and tune in for the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello once again Fanfic ppl. I have some great new...now that I know where I'm gonna go with this story, I will be posting 1-2 new chapters hopefully every month. Sorry for the llooonnnggg delays, but I really wanted to wait until I knew what I was doing. Feel free to review and comment. It always helps. ^-^**_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Sakura, hurry it up. We'll be leaving in about 10 minutes!" My mom yells from downstairs as I sit in the room fixing my hair.

"Alright mom, be down in a second."

Ugh , I _so_ don't wanna go to this stupid dinner. Not only do I have to eat dinner next to the biggest asshole in the world, I have to pretend to like him too.

I decide to wear my hair up in a bun with two chopsticks running through it. I put on a dark pink spaghetti tee over a light pink with with jeans. Pink sandals, a cherry blossom necklace and a "I'm an angel...NOT!" bracelet are added to this outfit as I race down the stairs.

"Sakura, could you please get the manju plate please?"

"Sure da-" I pause with wide eyes at what my dad is shamelessly wearing.

"Daaaaad! We're going to a dinner, not to meet the Pope, please take off that hakama!" My dad was wearing this awful looking black and white hakama as he was carrying some food from the kitchen.

"Sakura, those are our new neighbors, and I wanna make myself look presentable."

"You look _way_ more presentable without it."

"Tsk tsk, you young ones will never understand. All you wanna do is barely cover an inch of skin and just walk out the door."

"Ok, Dad, whatever you say." I go and get the manju and find my mother wearing a red and black lotus-petaled yukata.

"Oh no Mom, not you too. We're just going to the Uchihas, no big deal."

"Well those "_Uchihas_" were and still are my friends. Besides, I need to show Mikoto how grown-up I've become." My mom giggles and starts twirling around, which kinda freaks me out...a lot.

Oh, this night is gonna be something else. We grab the rest of the food and head on over to the Uchihas.

Well, here we go

My dad rings the doorbell and someone comes and opens the door.

_Hello._

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

"Saki-Poo, could you fix that purple lantern over there, I think its crooked." My mom says as she puts some more flowers out onto the patio. Her hair is in a low ponytail and she's wearing a black fitted blouse with black capris and black sandals. For someone as nice and bright as my mother, I find it very strange for her to love pink a lot.

"Okay mom, and could you _capris_ stop calling me Saki-Poo?" I say as I make my way through the backyard, filled with colorful paper lanterns and little tiki torches.

The lights illuminate the waterfall pool we have, and make the little pool shack behind it look like a tropical palace. I fix the lantern and observe myself in the pool's din reflection. I'm wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with faded jeans and dark blue sandals.

I really don't dress up for dinners, especially not for Sakura's family.

" I really don't wanna see her."

"See who?" I frown and turn around to face my brother.

"No one important Itachi." My brother stands only inches taller than me, with his long hair held in a low ponytail like my mother. He's wearing a red and black tee with black shorts and black sandals.

"Oh come on, you can tell me _Saki-Poo_ hehe." He pats my head and starts to laugh.

"Shut up Itachi, and it's no one, just this annoying girl that's been on my mind lately."

"Do you like this girl?"

"_Hell_ no. I've never met someone so infuriating in my life."

"She probably just likes you a lot. Give her a chance, you never know, she might end up being the woman of your dreams."

"Hn." I start walking towards the patio and sit down in one of the hand-woven patio chairs.

"Ding Dong!"

"That must be the Harunos, I'll go get it." Says Itachi, who walks past me and into the house to get the door

"Oh great, here we go."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hello everyone, come on in." Says the most _sexiest_ guy I have ever seen. He looked like a more mature and handsome version of Sasuke, with his long hair held together in a ponytail. He smiled at my father and mother and when he stared at me, I stood there blushing like crazy.

OMG, is he checking me out? Do I have a pimple, was my out too casual?

"Please don't be shy, my parents have been really anticipating this. You all can head to the back and dinner will be ready shortly." He smiles again and my heart almost skips a beat as he moves out of the doorway to let us through.

"Wow, your house is amazing, your parents must've worked very hard to buy and renovate it in such a short time." My mother says as she observes all the fine antiques hanging from the walls.

"Oh yes, my father's job allows him to be able to travel a lot with my mother, so she collects a lot of western antiques."

"I can imagine. Mikoto was always interested in the world. When we were younger, she would suggest that we go to all different parts of the owrld for our little vacations. Of course, we couldn't always go, but like we always used to say, when you want something-"

"Work hard and take it." Said the lovely Uchiha as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mikoto!"

"Akane!" The two women exchange hugs and "I missed you's" as my dad, Itachi, and I looked on happily.

"So where's that handsome husband and gorgious daughter of yours?" The Uchiha says as she hugs my father and then hugs me hard.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe Akane was the one that had the daughter. How rough and harsh she was as a child, I assumed she would've had a team of boys."

"Hehe, after one child I figured that was enough, but I guess that didn't stop you huh?"

"No I guess not, but I still love my two boys, speaking of which, um Itachi, could you take Sakura outside and help get the table outside ready for me please?"

"Ok mom, come with me Sakura." He smiled and led me to this backyard that was very bright and beautiful.

"Oh wow, this is _amazing_. You have a beautiful home."

"It's not all that great. I'm just really glad my mom was able to catch up with an old friend. So tell me about yourself Sakura."

Wait...does he wanna know about..._me!_

"Oh, yes, well um, my name is Haruno Sakura, obviously."

I'm so stupid.

"Gosh I'm so stupid, of course you know my name. Dammit, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, when I'm nervous, I tend to say things I don't want to and start rambling and I-" Itachi stands in front of me and places a finger to my lips, instantly stopping my gibberish.

"Don't be so nervous. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so just relax."

"O-ok." I desperately try to keep it together, but I know that if he doesn't take his finger off my lips, I will be tempted to kiss them and kiss _his_ sexy lips.

"Please sit down, I know your feet must be killing you from standing all this time." I keep my eyes on Itachi and sit on something that's very warm and kinda hard.

"I love this chair, it's so nice." I turn around to see that this chair has arms, legs, a nice shirt, and a furious face.

_I JUST SAT ON SASUKE!_

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I glare at said annoyance who was currently sitting on my lap, trying to hold back the burning I felt coming to my cheeks.

"O-oh, I'm s-s-soooo sorry!" She quickly jumped from my lap and blushed hard, glancing from me, to Itachi, then the ground. I looked at my brother and saw a giggle forming on his face.

"Yet again the big-headed nuissance manages to embarrass me as well as herself, _well done_."

"Who the-!" Sakura catching herself, looks at me and whispers, "Who the hell do you think you're calling big-headed _Saki-Poo?_" Itachi, no longer able to contain his giggles, bursts into laughter.

"Wow, I didn't know _everyone_ called you Saki-Poo." He continued laughing and I quickly become more angry and embarassed. Everytime I'm aorund this girl, she makes my life miserable.

I again glare at Sakura and she does the same, and just before I got a chance to tell her off, our parents walk onto the patio.

"Come on in you 3, its time for dinner." My mother squealed, hugging who seemed to be Sakura's mother based on her red hair and green eyes I recognized from the picture of her and my mother.

"Alright mom." Standing up, I turn Itachi and give him the 'don't tell anyone about this or I'll make your life hell' glare and started walking inside of the house.

"This is gonna be a _long_ evening."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Watching Sasuke going to the room, a feeling of embarassment, anger and confusion start to cloud my mind. I didn't _mean_ to sit on Sasuke, but he just snaps at me like I had dropped a million bricks onto him.

Speaking of which is exactly what I would like to do that duck-haired bastard right now.

"Are you alright Sakura? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Itachi makes a worried face that I swear almost made me jump all over him.

"I-I'm o-ok. I j-j-just wan-na ki-ll y-y-your brother."

Oh great, now I'm, stuttering like Hinata.

"Oh don't take everything he says to heart. Even though he may seem cold-"

"And mean, and cruel, and annoying, and selfish."

"Um, hehe, teah, besides all that he's got a good heart. Just give him a chance to open up."

"Ch, when pigs fly."

"That could be arranged." I giggled as I walked into the kitchen to see a vast amount of food sitting on top of the many counter that were beautifully arranged in the room.

"Wow, all of this food looks delicious. You must be a gourmet chef, Mrs. Uchiha." The black-haired woman blushed and said, "Oh you're too kind. But I can't take all the credit, my two boys did some of the cooking." Wide-eyed, I looked at both Sasuke and Itachi with amazement. Two great-looking men that know how to cook? I think I died and went to Heaven. Of course, I don;t think they irritating fuck faces named Sasuke I Heaven so I guess I have to wait till my time comes.

"Well, we'll let you kids eat out onto the patio while the rest of us do some catching up inside." My mother says as she, Mikoto, and their husbands walked into what appeared to be the dining room. I could see them taking out some white bottles from a cabinet, and they all start laughing.

"_Great_, they're about to get wasted." Sasuke mutters, rolling his yes and grabbing some Yakitori, Onigiri, curry rice, and Okawa.

"He must _really_ like rice." I whisper to Itachi. He grins and replies. "He thinks it will make his wee wee get bigger." rather loudly, making me turn 3 different shades of red as I glance at Sasuke, who was about to grab another rice cake when he froze, and instead grabbed a small bowl of Udon soup.

"Uh oh, I think he heard me." the pony-tailed Uchiha snickered, grabbing himself some food and following his brother out onto the patio. I sighed to myself and grabbed some Udon soup myself, along with a couple of sweets.

I walked back onto the patio to the round glass table with a tiki-styled umbrella positioned in the middle. I take the seat in between Itachi and Sasuke, who seem to be more engrossed in their food to acknowledge my presence.

Fine. If no one wants to say anything, I don't have to be the mature one. I'll just sit here quietly like they are.

I start on my Udon soup and glance around occasionally to see Sasuke violently gobbling his food down.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be in such a rush to eat all that food, your girlfriend will be here for a while." Itachi grinned at me as Sasuke and I stood up declared in unison, "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Are you two sure, 'cause you argue just like a married couple and-"

"Itachi that shit's not funny. You would _never_ catch me dead or alive with a girl like _her_." He pointed at me while he sat back, leaving me a little hurt.

Itachi then stood up, looked me in the eyes and said, " Well, if you don't want her, is it alright if _I_ take her?"

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I stared at my brother as he grinned at Sakura and held the pinkettes face in his hands.

"Why would you want _her_? You barely know her, and besides, you're 19, about to turn 20, and _she's_ barely 16."

"True beauty has no age little brother." Sakura made a slight moan as Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders, and then she started to swoon, which almost made me hurl all the rice I had just vigorously consumed trying to get away from the girl that was slowly falling for my brother.

"Ch, do whatever you want Itachi, I just hope you know what type of mess you're getting into." I leaned back into the chair and refused to look at the worst soon-to-be couple ever to surface on the face of the planet.

"Don't worry, unlike you, I know how to make the best out of _everything_ I get into." I don't know if that statement was dirty or not, but I knew I didn't want to sit here and listen to this.

"I'll leave you here to yourselves, I'm gonna go practice my guitar."

"You play guitar?" Sakura asks as I start walking inside the house.

"Yeah, but why are you so concerned about me? You have your knight in shining armor over there to amuse you." I walk into the house and stop in front of the opening to the dining room to see my parents, as well as Sakura's, taking shot after shot of what appeared to be Gen. My mother and Sakura's mother were leaning against each other, laughing ludicrously and slurring their words as they talked about their old days in high school.

"AhKAnae waas ah reeel s-sluutuh backuh thean. When shee saw Mr. Haruno Kazu oveer herea, shea'd calll me almoast evary night, taulking about hoow she'd juast haad uh dreem about fuckeen hiim." She laughed and took another shot of Gen my dad was oh so willing to give.

"Ah, Mi-miKoto, buut whoo fuacked whoo first?" I walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of my parents sex stories.

I enter my room, which is relatively big, painted blue with red and white borders. My king-sized bed, which I had acquired using money I earned from playing at small concerts, lay next to my closet, which was covered with guitar picks I had obtained over the years. Two dressers sat across from my bed, where next to them sat my electric and acoustic guitars. I picked up my electric guitar, played a quick tune, and sat it back down, deciding that tonight was an acoustic kinda night. I pulled my black bean bag from the side of my bed to my window, making sure to shut my bedroom door.

The last thing I wanted to do was catch my brother trying to spy on me or hear anymore of my parents sex stories.

I opened my window and felt the cool, crisp wind rush to my face. I could smell the cherry blossoms on the tree outside and was remembered of the girl with its same name sneaking into my room.

"Ugh, why can't I get this girl out of my head?" Getting irritated I started to slowly pluck the strings into a song that flt warm and comfortable to me. It was one I had made not too long ago while sitting at home, bored. It was slow and sweet, yet, it had sort of a rapid and passionate pace to it. I let all thoughts of my parents, Itachi, and Sakura float out of my mind as I went further into the song.

As I continued on, my mind was completely calm and clear, except for one thing that kept popping up. Every time I hit a high chord, it flashed in my head and when it hit the radiant bridge, the thought flashed again. Over and over, my pulse increased as the thought came more and more frequently unitl it completely engulfed my mind.

I quickly stopped, and realized that my palms and forehead were sweating. I wiped them both with my shirt and looked at the tree.

_Why does Sakura's face keep popping up in my mind?_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

Knight in shining armor? What the hell is that guy talking about?

"Sorry, I don't know _what_ your brother's problem is, but you need to like seriously give him some of your good vibes."

"Haha, I'm sorry. I don't know why he's acting like that. Usually he's silent when he's around company."

"Well he sure has a mouth on him when he's around me" I walk to the edge of the pool and remember what happened yesterday with a pool similar to this one.

That bastard.

"Sasuke will come around. Besides, he's gonna be seeing a lot of you an I together so he's gonna have to get used to it." I blush hard and look at Itachi's reflection in the pool.

So tall, and muscular, and sexy, and polite, and funny. And he wants to be with _me?_

This has got to be some _got_ to be some kind of joke, I mean, I leave him and his brother out of my sight for a second to grab some food and now this big juicy piece of sexiness wants me? I mean, it's not hat I don't think I'm sexy enough to get him, its just, my greatest rivals brother suddenly falling for me? Kinda suspicious.

"Look, I don't know _what_ kind of game you and your brother are trying to play, but I _refuse_ to fall for this sharade."

"Sharade? Trust me, I'm not putting on any type of front or anything. I just think you're a beautiful girl, and I wanna get to know you better."

"But you just met me like 30 minutes ago."

"Exactly." I shifted uncomfortably towards the house as he just stares at me, and hear this beautiful tune playing.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That beautiful sound." I walk towards the side of the house that's close to mine and hear the sound more clearly.

"It's so lovely, like hearing a love song between he falling cherry blossoms dancing through the midnight air." I look up and notice the cherry blossom tree that I was named after more beautifully in the wind, bringing the sweet and warm scent of the petal to my nose. I inhale the scent and suddenly feel relaxed.

"It does sound wonderful doesn't it?" I jump slightly as Itachi suddenly appears beside me, gazing up at the window the music is coming from and smiling.

"Leave it to Sasuke to play such fervid music."

"Wait, that's _Sasuke_ playing? I thought he'd be more of an electric guitar kinda guy."

"Sasuke does play his electric guitar often, but I've always liked when he plays his acoustic sounds more like him, you know what I mean?"

"No." Itachi chuckled and soon I started to too.

Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was, besides, if Sasuke isn't giving me the time of day, why should I waste an opportunity to be with a sexy guy that actually wants to get to know me?

"So, you said you wanted to get to know me right?" I said, facing the tall, lean, and sexy Uchiha.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that."

"So how about this, you invite me out to dinner Tuesday, I'll see of I can make time in my busy schedule, and see if I can give you an opportunity to do that. How's that sound?"

"I think that that is a wonderful idea. So, Sakura-Chan, would you do the honor of gracing me with your presence to dinner Tuesday night, let's say around 8?"

_Sakura-Chan_. When he says it, he makes me sound like a goddess.

"I would love to Itachi."

* * *

"You're going on a date with Uchiha Itachi?"" Everyone screeched after I concluded the ravishing tale of my Saturday evening.

"Yep, tomorrow night"

"You lucky bastard." Ino said, patting my back, rather hard if I might add.

"Yeah, at least you got a date with an awesome guy. I can barely do anything." Hinata said, laying her head on the table.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"After the party, my dad has been really tying me down, refusing to let me use the phone unless he's in the room. And get this, if the guys are going out with us, I can't go without an _escort_ my dad selects for me."

"Your dad is fucking nuts." Tenetn mutters.

"I know, and come to think of it, I think I'm being watched too."

"By who?" I asked, peering around the room.

"I don't know, but I just have this feeling like we're being watched."

"Well at least you didn't get interrogated non-stop like I did." Temai-Sempai exclaimed, taking a seat at the end of the table near TenTen, who seemed a little too happy to have her there.

"Yeah, after you practically fucked Nara last Friday-"

"I didn't _fuck_ him TenTen."

"Right, you were just in top of him, with his arms around your waist and his shirt off." Temari pouted and was blushing hard, which made me, as well as the others raise an eyebrow.

"Sooo, when did this little _event_ happen?" Ino purred, a big grin appearing on her face at the thought of knowing the latest gossip.

"It was nothing, man you're so troublesome." The pinapple-headed boy declared while Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, and Sai stood right behind him.

"Ah, so now the couple can bth tell us about their secret sexual moment together."

"What sexual moment?" Kiba asked while I saw Hinata smile and Ino swoon.

"It was nothing, like I said," Shikamaru said, taking a seat across from Temari, while Kiba sat next to me in front of Hinata, Naruto across from me, and Chouji across from Ino, "but what are we gonna do about this freaking dance we're supposed to be planning?"

We all sat there, both upset and nervous about planning one of the biggest school event of the year.

"It would be better if the whole class was present." Chouji said, as he started eating a salad.

"Chouji, you're actually eating something that doesn't have a lot of carbs, sugar, or salt?" Ino asked, looking extremely shocked like the rest of us at the table, except for Shikamaru.

"He said something about how he wanted to lose a few pounds. The Nara said as he lifted his head up to the overhead glass roof and gazed at the clouds.

"I'm...so...PROUD OF YOU!" Ino shouted smiling and complimenting Chouji about his ongoing process of change.

"Um, _hello_, back to the topic at hand, we do need everyone here, where's Neji, and Sasuke?"

"Maybe you could ask his brother Sakura."

"Shut up Ino."

"Wait is that Sasuke?" Hinata pointed at the duck-haired Uchiha that was walking int othe room with some red-head coiled around his arm.

_Who the fuck is that_?

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Hey Sakura, do you know who that is with Sasuke?"

"Nope, I've never seen her a day in my fucking life." Sakura said calmly as she stared to eat her lunch, and I could tell we was a little upset.

"Ooh no, that's Karen. Ugh I was _hoping_ she wouldn't be here, but I guess it can't be helped." Kiba made gagging noises as Karen gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"You know her?"

"Yea, she used to be my...girlfriend back in grade school."

"YOUR WHAT?" Sakura and Ino jumoed out of their seats and looked at Kiba with fierce intensity.

"M-my girlfriend. Ex-girlriend. Biggest regret of my life."

"Why? I asked.

"Because she-"

"Why _hello_ Kiba-kun, long time no see." The red-headed girl giggled as she unlatched herself from the Uchiha and put her hands on her hips.

"Why hello whore, it is _such_ a displeasure to see you again." I heard a couple of snickers and chuckles as the said whore started to turn the same color as her hair.

"Kiba -kun don't."

"Oh, so this long-haired raven trying to defend you here is your new girlfriend?"

"NO!" Ino and I said in unison. We stared at each other for a second, then she quickly looked away and blushed.

"Oh, so your _whores_ aren't claiming you Kiba? How tragic."

"Who the hekk do you think you;re calling a whore, you sleezy four-eyed slut?" Ino snapped, glaring hard at Karen.

"Why the whores that are sitting front of me of course."

"Look Karen, don't stand here and call y friends something that _you_ are okay? You're just upset that I didn't want your trashy ass anymore."

"I don't need you anymore Kiba, I have Sasuke-kun." I look at Sasuke, and I can tell he looks a little uncomfortable, but I guess if my girlfriend started talking shit about _my_ friends, I'd be more than uncomfortable.

"Well maybe your _Sasuke-kun _needs to keep a muzzle on his bitches." Everyone looked at Sakura, who bluntly made that comment with the hardest straight-face.

"Well _you_ wanted to be one of them so-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up, and people around us started to stare.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult my girl."

"Your girl? You mean the slut that's standing here insulting my friends?"

"They aren't my friends."

"THEY AREN'T SASUKE, REALLY?" Now everyone in the whole room was looking at us.

"Why the hell are you doing this Sakura? Like really?"

"Because every time I try to deal with you, you always give me a reason to wanna hate you more."

"Hn, like I care."

"Ugh! How you're related to Itachi, I'll never know."

"Oh I see, you meet my brother two days ago, and not Itachi can't stay out of your mind right?"

"Please, like you've known _this_ fuck face over here all your life."

"Listen you little bitch-" Sasuke covers Karens mouth and grabs her hand.

"Don't waste your breath on her babe, let's go." Karen smirks, pivots, and walks away, with Sasuke close behind her.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Of course Hinata, why would'nt I be?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, it's nothing." But it _was_ something, because when I looked at Sakura, she was making a face that I could recognize more than anyone else could.

She was hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello once again fanfiction. I am super thrilled to be bringing you the next chapter of this exciting series. I promise I'll try to keep my promises but junior year aint no joke I'm telling you. Well, anyway here's chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy. Oh and I quick shoutout to ChrisChan-08. Awesome author and awesome supporter. Check out the story ChrisChan wrote, it's awesome!**_

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"That little bitch better be lucky her bastard of a man stopped her 'cause I was so close to clocking her ass." I said, walking home with Sakura and Temari to my left and Neji and Hinata to my right.

"To think Sasuke stooped so low to find a girl like _that_. Of course, Sasuke's a fuck face just like her so I guess they're a match made in heaven."

"I hear that." Temari exclaims.

"Why do you think Sasuke is acting this way? I mean, he was always a little harsh but I've never seen him like _that_." Hinata said, looking at Sakura who was looking like she was ready to kill.

"That asshole's probably jealous that Itachi and I have a connection, and he can;t stand it."

"You girls are all worked up over nothing. Just calm down and ignore the bitch." Neji calmly states as he looks ahead, making eye contact with no one.

"How can you even say that?" Sakura screams. "That guy just sat there and insulted our friends and-"

"Correction, that _snappy_ girl with the glasses insulted or friends, and if I were you, I'd just leave the situation alone before you have _more_ people talking about you guys." I open my mouth to respond, but I have no words to say. Neji was right, as much as we despise Karen and Sasuke, us making a big deal about this will only get more people talking and possibly attract trouble that _nobody_ needs right now.

"Ch, as much as I hate to say it, he's right." Temari said as she tightly clenched her fists.

Sakura stared at us all, then sighed and said, " I guess you're right, I'll chill out for now, but the bastard stays next door to me, how can anybody expect me to keep my cool?"

"Stay focused on Itachi." I winked at her as she blushed.

"So there's a thing between you and Itachi now?" Neji asked as he started moving closer to me.

"I guess you can say that." Sakura twirls a piece of hair around her finger and looks down.

"Wait, so you're mad that Sasuke is going out with another girl, but you're going out with Itachi? That doesn't make sense to me."

"I'm not mad that Sasuke goes with a bitch Temari, I'm _mad_ at the that he came at us like that."

"You sure? Cause it sounded to me like you wanted to choke Sasuke the minute he called Karen his girl."

"Ch _whatever_. Anyway, where did this girl come from anyway? I've never seen her a day in my life until now."

"She's probably a early transfer." Temari exclaimed as we reached the crossroads to everyone's street.

"Well, I guess we can try to figure this out tomorrow, I have to get home before curfew." Hinata says, rapidly crossing the street into her neighborhood.

"You have a _curfew_ now?"  
"Yeah TonTon, my dad has just been upping the punishments for no apparent reason."

"Your dad needs to calm the fuck down. He's really starting to piss me off."

"Ch, who are you telling. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." A combination of 'Bye's, see ya's, and alrighty's' follow after Hinata as she walks home.

"Ugh, I guess I'll take my walk of doom home now too." Sakura says, as we all yet again exchange bye's and she walks home.

"I'm outta here too, I've got some things to take care of at home." Temari says as she starts walking home, leaving me with, of course, Neji.

"_Yes_ finally alone with my TonTon." neji says as he tries to wrap his _disgusting_ little fingers around me.

"Touch me and I swear on my puppies grave that I will kiss you."

"Alright, alright, jeez...so are you...you know ok?" Neji asked as he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your party was a total disaster, your friends are going through their own personal male problems and you're supposed to be the rock that people sit their problems on. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't already gone insane."

I just stop and stare at Neji. I can;t believe that he figured that much about me just from knowing me for a week.

"H-how did you-"

"Know? Well, when you grow up in a family where they tend to dump all their problems on you just to keep their own sanity, you kinda figure stuff out about people on your own."

"When you put it _that_ way, you make yourself sound like a therapist or something."

"Oh, trust me, I can provide any type of therapy, including sexual." Stopping, I look up at him with disgust and say,

"Ugh, just when you have a moment of peace with me, you just have to ruin it don't you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to be persistent, especially when you eye something you've been wanting for a while." I blush as he again stares at me with a strong intent. I start walking again.

"Could you _please_ stop looking at me like that?" Neji doesn't respond, but grabs my wrist and turns me around so that I'm barely inches away from him.

".?" I yell as I try to move away from his grasp but can't.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me TenTen, kiss me"

**Temari P.O.V**

* * *

"What can I cook tonight?" I say, walking home. As I start to pass an old park, I see someone laying on the roundabout, you know, the wheel that you spin on.

"It's getting pretty dark," I say, "I suggest that you start heading home soon." The mysterious stranger stops spinning and looks up at me. I slowly recognize the broad shouders, long legs, dark eyes, and hair up in a ponytail just like-

"Shikamaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome, not. And I always come out here to watch the clouds on my way home."

"Don;t you do anything else besides sleep, play shogi, and watch the clouds?"

"Hmmm, let's see, avoiding you is one, and...that's pretty much it."

"Oh please. That's not what you were saying at TenTen's party."

"_Please_ don't bring that up." Shikamaru sighs and starts to spin again.

"And why not?" I ask, walking over to the wheel and watching him spin.

"Because that's something I don't want to talk about right now. In fact, never again."

"You say it like you didn't enjoy what was happening."

"I didn't."

"Oh really, then answer this question for me." I stop the wheel so that Shikamaru is facing me directly. "Why did you almost try to kiss me?"

"Ch, I did not try to kiss you."

"You are so full of shit right now you know that?"

"Huh says the girl who comes to me talking about how she didn't enjoy the kiss we _did_ have.

"I never said that."

"Now _you're_ full of shit Temari." He said as he stood in front of me.

"Oh so now you're gonna try to turn my own shit against me? I said stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, turning an enemy's own power against him is all in the game." He said, also taking a step forward.

"Is everything just a game to you?" I was now inches away from him, and I had to tilt my head up to look him in his eyes.

"Yeah, and I think I won this round."

"Oh, so I guess you deserve a prize huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." And that's when he leaned down and his lips met mine.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Oh no, oh no, I'm gonna be late." I said racing down the street to go home. All I can think about is what went on earlier today. I can't believe how Sakura was just so _angry, _and that girl... somehow I keep getting this feeling that I've seen her somewhere before.

"All I know is that if I don't hurry, I'm not gonna make curfew." I turn the corner and my house is right on the corner. It's humongous and lavish due to all the money that my father put into it. A three story mansion that had a huge porch, and even bigger backyard. I walked up the polished wooden steps that were covered with a beautiful carpet. I stuck the key into the door's lock and the door suddenly opens with my father standing right in front of it, looking stern as always.

"Hinata, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes father but I-"

"You were hanging out with that Naruto boy again weren't you?"

'No father, I was with TenTen and some of our other friends." He gave me a long cold glare as we stood silent, watching each other.

Now I know why he was giving these restrictions, but how could my father even _know_ about Naruto?

I start to shift uncomfortably as a chill runs up my spine,and my father looks up at the sky, back at me, and says,

"It's getting cold out here, come inside and set up the table for dinner."

"Yes sir." I walk in the house after my father, staying quiet, but having my mind go back and forth wondering how the hell my father found out?

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Oh that bitch, if she _ever_ talks to me like that again, I swear I'll...I'll... OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" I stomped my feet against the hard sidewalk pavement, furious ou of my mind. That bitch, that _stupid_ inconsiderate bitch. How dare she speak to my friends that way, and Sasuke, I don't even have any words for him, except FUCK. YOU.

As I approach my house, I spot Sasuke and that dirty slut from before standing on the side of his house, her arms around his neck as Sasuke had his back on the wood siding.

I walked up to the front of my house and hear Karen kissing Sasuke's ear and Sasuke making noises that I really couldn't make out. I rummage through my purse for my house key and I can't help but hear Karen say,

"Sasuke, you never told me you lived next to the scum. You know you'll have to be careful of them, I heard that their hideous faces could put Medusa to shame."

Two seconds from hitting her, I finally grab my key and put it in the doors lock. I glance back at the couple and notice Sasuke staring at me. I take my other hand, raise it into his sight, and flip him off.

He glares at me and says,

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, bitches aren't exactly my type."

I stop as I start to walk in, grip the door handle tight, and walk in ,not responding to his hurtful comment.

Walking up to my room, I feel like punching everything in sight. I don't why I didn't say something to those two, but now I was ever so regretting it as I laid on my bed, taking in the comforting scents of my various body sprays, soap, and lotions. I look at my clock and it's 8:30.

Sitting up, I decide to get some studying in, while trying not to think about Sasuke, which is very _very_ difficult. But somehow I managed to finish through everything in a half hour, so I decide to take a warm shower.

As the warm water trickles down on my face and the rest of my body, I start replaying all of today's events over and over again. The excited feeling of knowing that I'd be on a date with Itachi tomorrow, Sasuke and Karen's awful outbursts at lunch, me flipping off Sasuke at the door just kept playing, and the swirling whirlwind of emotions was making me feel a little uneasy.

Suddenly I hear my cell phone ringing and I frantically hop out of the shower to get it.

"Hello, this is Sakura."

"Hello my love."

"...Itachi?"

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"Damn, a girl can't get a call or text message from her friends anymore?" I say to myself as I'm walking home...alone! Because _some_ people couldn't contact a girl and tell her when they were leaving. I could've walked home with Hinata, actually, I _wanted_ to walk home with her and have a little chat. Like why she was talking alone with _my _man, and still hasn't even informed me on what went down.

I pot as I turn the corner and to my happy surprise, Kiba and Shino were right in front of me.

"Yes," I whispered to myself. "Now I can finally make my move." I quickly catch up to them and say in my most sexiest voice,

"_Hey you guys._" They both quickly turn around and look at me with shock, just like I intended.

"Uh hey Ino." Kiba said as he tried to regain his composure, probably trying to hide the fact that he was blinded by my sexiness.

"Hwo are you guys, considering what, you know, went down at l-"

"_Don't_ speak of that. I really don't feel like hearing about it." Kiba started walking ahead of Shino and I, and I felt a little hurt.

"Don't take Kiba's frustration to heart." Shino says to me.

"But... he looks so _angry_. I mean I know that bitch was rude, and he dated her and everything, but it couldn't have been that serious right?"

"Well... he was with her the entire time we were in middle school."

"The entire...time?"

"Yeah, she was actually his-"

"Shino, I don't need you telling people my personal business." I look at Kiba, completely in shock at how he's acting.

I would've never thought he could get this cold before. Whatever happened between Karen and Kiba must've been serious.

"Kiba, I was just-"

"Save it Shino, I'm gonna have to see you guys later; I don't want to be bothered right now."

"But Kiba-"

" I DON'T WANNA BE BOTHERED DAMMIT!" I wince as he yells this and walks away.

Kiba, what the hell happened between you and that girl?

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Neji, what the hell has gotten into you?" I say as I desperately try to avoid his kiss.

"Don't you s I'm trying to kiss you."

"But I don't _want_ you to kiss me, you perverted bastard."

"Come on, just one."

"No."

"A little peck?"

"If you ask me one more time, I promise you I'll-"

"Wait, so you're telling me that you didn't feel any type of chemistry between us just a moment ago?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I say as I look away.

"When I figured you out, and there was that moment, that spark, you're trying to tell me that you felt _nothing?_" I can feel his gaze hitting me hard and I say as calmly as I can,

"No." I look at him and I'm shocked at what I see. It's not sadness, joy, but...anger.

"I can't believe you. You _honestly_ didn't feel that."

"I said _no_!"

"Ugh!" He pushes me away and refuses to look at me, but instead the night sky, which is patched with a few stars and some clouds.

"What are you getting so worked up for?"

"It's...nothing." He says, facing me again and smiling as if nothing has happened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some shut eye, that's all."

"Okay," I say slowly, but I'm doubting his words the more I think of the way he looked at me.

* * *

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

"Shit, Shikamaru, don't touch me there." Temari says, trying to keep my hand from sliding anymore up her thigh.

"Easier said than done." I say as Temari is under me and we're laying on the roundabout slowing spinning.

I don't know how we ended up like this. Let me stop lying, I know _exactly_ how we ended up like this. I kissed her, she kissed me back. I touched her face, she grabbed my back. Then that led to neck kissing, hair pulling, and thigh touching.

To be honest, I'm disappointed in myself. I mean, I've spent 15 years of my life without even _lusting_ after a girl, and here I am in a matter of seconds wanting to tear the clothes off this one girl I just met a week ago.

"Look, if we don't stop, someone is bound to catch us sooner or later Shikamaru."

"Quite frankly, I could care less, but I guess we can finish this later." I say, moving my hands from her body ever so slowing and stopping the roundabout.

"Ch, and when is later exactly?" Temari gets up as she says this, fixing her hair a bit.

"As soon as possible."

"But there's one thing I need to make clear."

"And what is that?"

"We can't tell _anyone _ about this."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy Holidays Fanfiction! OMG my Christmas was simply wonderful and I hope yours was too. I decided to give you all a little after-Christmas-but-before-New-Years present by posting this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Shout out to all of those who have followed my story since the beginning and to all if those who just joined the ride. So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Alright everyone, Homecoming's tomorrow and I want you all at the dining hall bright and early so we can get the last of the preparations ready ok?" Shizune-sempai squealed as Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and I were heading to our lockers.

"Oh great, now I have to get up _early_. This dance is becoming more of a drag than it already is." Shikamaru said, lazily opening his locker while checking his phone.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, this is gonna be awesome! We're gonna make this the best homecoming ever!" Ino squeals as she grabs her notebooks out of her locker and jumps around.

"Ino calm your ass down gosh! It's just homecoming, you've been to plenty of them already." Sakura slams her locker and glares at Ino.

"Well aren't you little miss grumpy pants. Things with Itachi not working out?"

"Everything with Itachi is fine, it's his stupid brother and his little whore! Did you know that she gave him a lap dance in the front of his yard! I mean, little kids were watching them for Pete's sake!"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I _don't_!"

"Alright, alright, jeez. You'd think from the oh so wonderful date you kept rambling on about all week, that you'd be in a good mood, guess that flew straight out the window."

"Whatever Ino, anyway don't forget to remind everyone else about tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ino replied as Sakura walked off.

"Wow, Shikamaru, you must be having a swell conversation with someone over there." Chouji says as Shikamaru is rapidly texting on his phone.

"It's nothing Chouji, just trying to handle some business."

"Sounds suspicious, even coming from you Shikamaru." Kiba stood next to me saying this.

I glance at Ino and notice a slight grimace on her face.

"It's not, so don't worry about it." Shikamaru put his phone away and sighed.

"Then who was that Shika?"

"Ino, for the last time, don't call me that, and that's none of your business."

"Aw, come onnnn." Ino moved closer to Shikamaru as he started to walk away.

"No, man Chouji, let's go already." Chouji looked at Ino with concern and left with Shikamaru.

"Aw man! Shikamaru never tells me anything." Ino said as she walked over to Kiba and I.

"Maybe he just has some personal family matters to take care of." I said.

"Humph, I doubt it. Anyways, what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Well Kiba and I were just-"

"Actually Hinata, I need to talk with Ino in private for a second." Kiba said as he gave me sympathetic glance and walked over to Ino.

"O-ok, I guess I'll just stay here for a bit, see if I can find TenTen and walk home with her." I said, turning around and walking away, not failing to notice the slight smirk on Ino's face.

"I wonder what's up with her?" I say to myself as I walk outside near the running track.

"What's up with who?" I jumped and blushed as Naruto ran beside me.

"O-oh it's n-nothing."

"Come on Hinata, why do you always have to stutter around me. You know I don't bite."

"R-right, I mean, right. So what's up with you?"

"You know, same ol same ol, but I haven't heard from you in a while, everything alright?"

"Uh, well..."

I wanted to tell Naruto the truth, but I didn't know how he would react to it. I mean, how would you feel if someone told you that the reason why they weren't hanging around with you was because their father told them that you were no good?

"Wait, let me guess, it's about a guy isn't it?

"How did you know?"

"I'm good with these things." He smiled that huge grin that I never get tired of seeing.

"But it's nothing you have to worry about Naruto, I'm fine."

"Well that's good, cause I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me later."

"Ummmm...well..."

"oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Well you see, I have an early curfew, and my father's really strict, especially when it comes to guys."

"Well how about I talk to your father and-"  
"No!" I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed that I had been so loud.

"_Oh ok_, then why don't you just sneak out."

"Sneak out?"

'Yeah, I do it _all_ the time when my uncle's home."

"Oh Naruto, I don't think I can-"  
"That's okay. I mean , I don't want you doing anything that you feel uncomfortable with. I just... wanted to spend the evening with you that's all." My eyes widen as my heart starts pounding like crazy.

He actually wants to spend time alone with _me_? I can't pass up this opportunity, not when I finally have it. Slowly having the confidence to disobey my father, I take in a deep breath, and turn to Naruto.

"Alright, meet me at the park around 7 okay?"

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

"Neji, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked as said asshole was pulling me outside onto the training field. There were stick dummies lined up in an even row, ruffled by the constant kicks, punches, and weapons making contact with it.

"I wanna see how tough you are, and hopefully catch you in the mood."

"Ch, I'm more tough than you make me out to be and you won't be catching me in any kind of mood."

"Whatever you say beautiful."

"Ugh can you cut the playboy crap out and just get ready to get your ass beat."

"Ch, don't you sound like 'miss confident' all of a sudden." Neji took off his shirt and smirked at me.

"It's because I can't _wait_ to start wailing on you." I say as I start to strip down my school clothes to reveal my work-out attire, which consisted of black shorts and a pink fitted tank top.

"Wow...I..."

"What, cat got your tongue?" I say as I got into my fighting stance.

"If only." He says as he also gets into his fighting stance.

'You sick bastard." I say, lunging forward, attempting to give Neji a run for his money. I try to trip him up by swinging my feet under his. But he managed to jump high enough to dodge it.

"Saying things like that won't phase me TonTon."

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me, That. AGAIN!" I swing at him between every word and he dodges each and every blow I try to make.

"You're such a talker, but it looks like you can't even hit me." He grabs hold of my arm and twists it, causing me to wince.

"Oh please, don't get all high and mighty just because you've got me." I say, kicking him straight in the nuts,

"DAMN!" He yells. Letting go of me while holding his groin and bouncing up and down.

"Where's all your little dodges now?" I land a punch to his stomach and he ends up kneeling on the ground.

"Funny how a man's greatest treasure can also b his most fatal weakness." I say as I stand over him with triumphant satisfaction.

"You're not half bad for a girl." Neji slowly rises and gives me a small smirk,which pisses me off instantly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he says as he zips behind me, a kunai knife to my neck, and another at a fatal pressure point, "that I win." He turns my face so that I can see him smiling the same triumphant smile I had just a moment ago.

I glare at him, and move away from him when he let me go.

"Ch whatever, I let you win."

"Oh please, not after you made that bold move to kick me in the nuts. I don't believe that you honestly just _let_ me win."

"Whatever you say dickhead." I go over to the water fountain, super pissed and frustrated that I lost.

So I decide to mes with Neji a little bit.

"Oh boy am I _hooot_." I say, loud and exaggerated as I tug on my shirt, making sure that Neji sees my cleavage.

"Oh are you?" Neji asks with eager eyes, but stays where he is.  
"Yeah, I think I could use some water." I turn on the fountain and purposely get it all over me.

"Dammit, now I'm all wet, don't you see how wet I am Neji?" I rest my arms under my breasts an kneel down.

"Are you screwing with me TonTon?" Neji says, as I can watch him desperately resisting the urge to jump on top of me, which surprisingly at this moment, I wouldn't mind at all.

"I spill water on myself and you think I'm _screwing_ with you?" I use my 'Ino' voice to make myself sound innocent.

"Don't toy with my feeling like that, it's not funny." Neji grims me for a quick second, then walks up to me, wraps his arms around my waist, and whispers, "Or do you _want_ me to tear these clothes off you?"

I pressed my body against his and respond.

"And if I do?"

Shocked by my response, he pushes me back, looking directly into my eyes.

"Ha! Just kidding! Did you honestly think that I would just let you touch me?" I laugh uncontrollably, unable to keep the many laughs I had stored in me, while Neji stands there, looking as disappointed as ever.

"You are cruel you know that." Neji tackles me to the ground and starts tickling me.

'Neji hahaha stop, I hahaha can't hahaha TAKE THIS!" I desperately try to get him to stop, but he continues to torture me with those tickling finger of death.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about playing with my emotions." Neji stops and we both lay side by side, watching the sun set and the sky around it emanate beautiful colors of pink and orange.

"Don't get your hard-on confused with your emotions idiot." I roll over so that I'm laying on my stomach and Neji just stares...and stares...and stares!

"What the hell are you staring at?"

'I'm just...admiring how beautiful you are."

"Oh no, not this again, look Neji I-"

"Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you go to homecoming with me?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that one more time please?"

"Homecoming. With. _ME."_ I lay there quietly, clearly shocked by the question this pervert just asked me.

I mean, I just expected to go to homecoming, eat a couple of snacks, drink some water (brought from my house of course), dance with some friends, talk about the sluts wearing sleazy dresses, and just go home. This just caught me all kinds of off guard.

"Why in the world would I go to homecoming with you?"

"Well, let's see, I'm a good guy,"

Oh please.

"I'm super polite,"

Yeah right.

"And come on, can you really resist me?"

"Ooooh yeah." I sit on my knees and stretch my arms.

"Besides, I don't have anything fancy to wear to homecoming anyways."

"I'll buy it all for you; the dress, shoes, transportation, you name it."

Well, I wouldn't mind a new pair of heels...

"Oh...alright, I _guess_ I can go with you, but we have to go pick the stuff out together. The _last_ thing I want you to do is just pick something slutty for me to wear."

"Aw, no fair, I had the perfect outfit I saw at the lingerie-"

"Stop, just stop please." Neji chuckles as he stands up and offers his hand to me.

"Come on, let me walk you home." I stare at him in doubt, then I smirk it off and take his hand.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Now where did I put my chemistry book?" I say, searching the chemistry labs, trying to grab the last of my things and just go home.

But then again, do I really wanna be in a rush to catch that whore and her fucker having another sexapade?

I grumble and walk out the classroom, giving up on the book, and wander through the hallways, scanning the classrooms.

I pass by the biology lab, and also pass a calculus tutoring session, and question if I would like attend. I mean it doesn't hurt to get ahead right?

I don't go in, but I keep in mind to try to go the next time I'm free. As I continue walking, I hear a beautiful sound coming from what appears to be a small practice room. Moving closer, I realize that it is the sweet sound of someone plucking away passionately on an acoustic guitar.

The sound suddenly reminds me of the time when I heard Sasuke playing a few nights ago. As much as I hate to say it, the guy really does have amazing talent, you know, for someone who is cold and heartless.

I finally get to the source of the music and I peek inside the room, and to my surprise, it _is_ Sasuke, sitting on a stool and strumming away, looking joyous and happy. An emotion I haven't seen since, well, never.

Trying to get a better look, I lean on the door and it gives way on me, for the door isn't closed all the way. I land flat on my face and hear the music stop and feet hitting the ground. I look up to see Sasuke's stare go from shocked to pissed in a heartbeat.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"What the hell are you dong here?"

"Nice to see you too, and I'm _here_ because, well, I heard a nice sound come from in here. I didn't know _you_ were the one playing or else I wouldn't have even attempted to come down here." I stand to my feet and quickly fall back down as a sharp pain shoots through my right leg.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke quickly, but carefully, places his guitar back into its case and kneels down in front of me.

"I'm fine, I just need to walk my leg a little." I try standing up again, and again I fall, but this time, right into Sasuke's arms.

"You can't walk you idiot."

"Shut up, I said I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to the nurses office." Sasuke helps me get to my feet as I lean against him for support.

"I can make it there on my own thank you very much." I push him away and balance myself against the wall.

"Why the hell are you so damn stubborn?"

"Why in the hell are you such a dick?"

"Kinda runs in the family." he says as he literally sweeps me off my feet and starts to carry me wedding style.

"Ch, Itachi and your parents don't seem to be, and could you please put me down?"

"Look," Sasuke stops and looks at me with intense eyes, " the _last_ thing I wanna be doing is helping your ungrateful ass to the nurses office, but unfortunately, my mother raised me well enough to know that you never leave a girl in need. Besides, how would it look if my mom found out that I just left her best friends daughter on the floor of the school, hurt and in pain? So whether you want my help or not, your getting it, plain and simple."

I'm left speechless as Sasuke continues to carry me in silence. I never thought the little bastard had it in him.

Suddenly, I realize that him carrying me isn't so bad.

In fact it feels kinda nice, feeling his nice warm body pressed against mine, hearing his heartbeat as I'm against his chest. Suddenly, I'm very sleepy and my eyes slowly start to close.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're about to fall asleep on me." Sasuke says, sounding annoyed.

I keep my eyes slightly closed and say, "Look I haven't been getting enough sleep, what with all the-"

"Late night phone calls with Itachi, I know." I blush as he finishes my sentence.

"So you must hear everything that we talk about huh? I ask nervously.

"Not really, I just hear Itachi laughing a lot and always saying 'My sweet' or 'My dear'. It's _really_ irritating, and sometime _I_ can't get to sleep because of it.

"O-oh sorry."

Wait, did I just apologize? So much for staying strong and stubborn after he's said so much shit to me. I'm a failure. A hopeless idiotic failure.

"Indeed you are." Sasuke responds, smirking a little.

"Shit, did you hear me say that?"

"What, sorry? Yes, I did hear you say that."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought he heard me calling myself a failure.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Saki-Poo, I'm alright." I burst into laughter as he grims me.

"You are so annoying."

"Right back at'cha."

We reach the nurses office, and the nurse quickly instructs Sasuke to put me onto one of the beds in the room.

"You're welcome to stay with your girlfriend if you'd like my dear." The nurse says to Sasuke as he stands next to the door.

"She's not my girlfriend, an I have some things I need to get done, but thank you for the offer."

That asshole, the _least_ he could do was to stay and make sure I was alright.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you both looked so cute together, and I jumped to conclusions." The nurse says quickly and she rubs her head nervously.

"That's alright," I say, "Besides, his older brother is the one I'm with." I watch Sasuke cringe a little and suddenly regret saying that.

"Wait Sasuke I-"

"I'm outta here, see you later." Sasuke starts to walk out the door and suddenly I have two options: Be a woman about this and call him back, apologizing, or do I wanna be a cowardly bitch and just let him go.

"Sasuke!" I scream as he's moments away from closing the door.

"What?"

"Well...um... don't forget we have to meet Shizune-sensei at the dining hall tomorrow."

"Got it." Sasuke slams the door and I'm stuck staring at the spot he once stood for a while.

Great, of course I'd take the _super_ cowardly way out.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V.**

I always told myself that I would never in a million years fall for someone who was as much of a lazy bum as my dad. Why the hell did this idiot have to ruin it for me?

Here I am, mindnign my own damn business, and this lazy bum with his sarcastic attitude, horrible manners, broad shoulders, strong hands, sexy smirk...oh man, I fell deep, waayyy deep.

Which is probably why I'm in the old students lounge with this loser, sitting gin his lap as our mouths hungrily search for each other, bodies pressed together and small moans escape our mouths.

Oh why did he have to be such a, such a, catch?

"Someone's feisty today." Shikamaru says as he stops the kiss. I pout, more disappointed than ticked off that he ended the kiss.

"Shut up you idiot. In case you've forgotten, I have to walk my siblings home."

"Oh yeah I forgot, the guy that barely talks, and the other that talks too much. Wonder where you fit in that little family of yours."

"_I'm_ the parent of the house. Without me, they wouldn't survive a day. I mean, who's gonna cook, clean, hell make them go to school?"

"I guess," He says, kissing my ear gently, " I have the smart ass."

"Ugh whatever." I hop of his lap and sit next to him, fighting not to just jump on him all over again.

"Ch, you can be so troublesome sometimes you know that?" He says, putting back on his shirt. Oh did I forget to mention that before? So beautiful his abs are.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, shouldn't you be catching up with Chouji before he realizes that you've spent 45 minutes supposedly looking for a stupid Shogi piece.?"

"Hey, he knows how important Shogi is to me. Besides, I left him next to a rice ball stand, he'll be fine." Shikamaru gets up and stretches then looks at me.

"Hey um, you know homecoming's tomorrow right?"

"Uh, duh Shikamaru, we both have to help set up the hall."

"O-oh yeah, well you see, I guess I figured since you'd be going and I'd be going obviously, I kinda wanted to ask you if it was okay to, I mean if you don't want to then we don't have to, you know-"

"What the hell are you talking about Shikamaru?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" I shift uncomfortably on the dusty couch, refusing to look at him.

"Oh Shikamaru, I-I don't know..."

"Its cool. I mean it would just be troublesome anyway, what with all the questions we'd sure to get asked all night. Forget I mentioned it." Shikamaru tries to sound like he doesn't care, but I know he's a little hurt about my rejection.

It's just... I don't want everyone knowing, especially my brothers, about something that might not even last long. Besides, how does it look dating a 1st year? Insane right?"

"Well, I better get going before my brothers find out where I am."

"Yeah okay." Shikamaru looks out the dusty window and stares at the nearly cloudless sky, leaving an awkward silence in the air. Desperate to break it, I walk over to Shikamaru and kiss him hard and long. When we stop, I smile at him and say,

"Shikamaru, please understand, this 'us' thing just started, and I don't know if I want the world to know yet. But that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you, since it's pretty obvious that I do."

"Heh, yeah I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru walks to the door and walks out, glancing back to give me a smirk that sends my heart racing for a quick moment.

"Welp, I guess I should get outta here too." I walk to the door, and I for a second, I wish I'd have just said yes.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

"So what did you want to talk to me about Kiba?" I say, as Kiba walks me to the side of the school, near the outdoor pool, that have a few swimmers, splashing and yelling. He turns toward me and sighs.

"Look, about the other day, I-"

"Kiba don't worry about it, whatever you and Karen had in the past isn't any of my business and it shouldn't be."

I know, I know, I'm lying my little ass off to my love, but I'm as surprised as you all probably are. Not only did he leave Hinata behind, but he's taken me to the side of the school that is infamous for its rate of love confessions. Can you say I'm super geeked?

"But it's actually about Karen and I. See I didn't mean to yell at you, but what went on between us, I would rather keep in the past. If you don't mind."

"I understand."

"Do you really?" Kiba's face suddenly lights up, and he puts on a broad smile that I haven't seen in a while.

"Of course."

"Well, then you won't mind if I ask you to do me a favor? It's about homecoming and I don't have a date."

O...M...G! Is this really happening? Is Kiba really asking me to homecoming?

"Kiba I'd _love_ to."

"Good, because I kinda wanted to um..."

"Oh Kiba don't be shy."

"Well, I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to-."

Ask me to homecoming?

"Ask Hinata if she wouldn't mind going to homecoming with me?"

"...What?"

"I know it's kinda weird for me to be asking you this, but I was really nervous, and I know how close you two are so I just figured why not you, you know?"

I can't believe this? He's asking me if _I_ wanna as _Hinata_ to homecoming for him?

I stand there speechless, unable to respond.

"Soo does that mean that you'll ask her?" I look into his eyes and can see the eagerness, the nervousness, the excitement in them. How can I possibly let him down?

"Yeah, I'll...I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Ino, thank you!" He jumps up and down and his smile grows wider.

"Just let me know what she says tomorrow okay?" He says as he starts to walk off.

"Sure." I put on a small smile that's hiding a million tears behind it.

"Awesome, oh and thanks again!" He yells, and runs off, leaving me there with streams of tears pouring slowly down my face.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Naruto, are you sure this alright? I mean I could try to stay out longer if would like me to?" I said as Naruto and I were walking to my house from the park.

"It's alright. Besides, I don't want you getting in trouble with your father." He says, as I eerily remember how I snuck out while my father was have a meeting with a few of his business partners. Suddenly I start wondering if my father has realized that I'm gone. But the thought quickly leaves my mind as I remember what a great time we had.

" I had so much fun Naruto, especially when we jumped into that pond with all the pretty koi fish."

"Yeah, I was surprised. I didn't know you had it in you." Naruto pats my back and I don't regret disobeying my father and sneaking out.

"Hey, are you ready for homecoming?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it. To be honest, I'm thinking about just helping out then going home for the night." I look at Naruto in shock. I thought that Naruto would be the first one at homecoming.

"But why? It'll be fun."

"I don't have a date. And I know Sakura is going with that Itachi guy, so I couldn't ask her." He sighs and my heart starts to hurt a little.

"Well, I don't have a date either Naruto. Maybe we could, you know, go together?" Naruto stops, pondering over the thought, then jumps in front of me and grabs both of my hands.

"Really?"

Y-yeah."

"Wow Hinata, you're the best! We'll go to homecoming and bring the place down!" I smile nervously, but I soon get over it.

"Yeah, we'll have a wonderful time."

* * *

_**Well that's all folks! Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Have a happy holidays you all and I'll see you next year =)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey it's me 1stella444! Wow, it's been a while since I've been on here. I guess I really don't have a reason except that I was just to lazy to update the story. But since I have nothing better to do, I said hey, I might as well put up this chapter. I really hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter! Leave a review, a girl needs some love and feedback from you all lol.**_

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep.

What happened yesterday had me so sad and _angry_, that I was literally up all night, wondering if I was gonna tell Hinata the info Kiba wanted me to pass on or not.

I don't know what kind of _charm_ Hinata put on Kiba, but I know she must've done something. I mean, I've never seen Kiba so _happy_ just to be around her all the time, and Hinata doesn't even like Kiba. Ugh, that selfish bitch. Trying to have Naruto and Kiba all to herself. Well, I'm not buying her little innocent game, you can be sure of that.

I crawl out of bed, eyes droopy and body draggy, and look at the clock.

"9:15. Great. I guess I better get ready for this day of hell." I take my shower, brush my teeth, and do my hair. Right when I'm about to leave the house, I get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, this is Chouji."

"Oh hey Chouji, what's up"

"Do you mind going to the mall with me to help me pick out a suit for homecoming?"

Shopping! That's just what I need to keep my mind of things.

"Of course! Meet me at the food court in an hour okay?"

"Alrighty, see ya Ino."

* * *

"Really Chouji, really?" Shaking my head, I walk up to Chouji to find him chowing down on something from every food place in the court."

"What? I bought a salad."

"Yeah, a salad that has as much calories as that hamburger in your other hand." Chouji looks at both, and reluctantly sets them both down on the table.

"Sorry to disappoint you again Ino, I just thought I was doing the right thing." He sulks in his chair and looks at the large amounts of food with disgust.

Oh great, now I've brought _his_ mood down. What kind of friend am I?

"Look Chouji, I'm not disappointed in you, it's just... I couldn't get any sleep and I'm just a little cranky that's all. Don't worry about it. But next time, I'd prefer that you make your own salads _at home_, okay?" His smile immediately returns and he finishes off all the food in a time I didn't think was humanly possible. He rubs his stomach, stands next to me, and says happily,

"Alrighty, let's go find me a suit! Do you already have something in mind, because I was thinking about going with a green tux with-"

"Noah whoa whoa, _you_ in _green_? Uh uh. Nope. No way. I _refuse_ to let you do that to yourself. Just let the fashion guru guide you, and I guarantee that you shall be one of the best looking guys at that dance." "You really think so?"

"Chouji," I say, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, "When I'm done with you, girls will be falling all over themselves to be with you."

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but thanks for helping me out Ino."

"No prob, now let's see... ooh, I know the perfect place to go!" I take Chouji's hand and we go from store to store, trying to find the perfect outfit for him, as well as finding a few accessories for myself along the way.

We shop for a few hours, bags and boxes in tow filled with clothes and accessories, and decide to just walk around.

"Today was a _fantastic_ day Chouji. Nothing cheers me up more than a good trip to the mall."

"Now that you mention it, why were you so down in the first place?" Chouji glances at me with concern, and I suddenly feel embarrassed.

He's supposed ed to look at me for guidance, for inspiration. What would I look like if I told him that I was upset over a guy?

"Oh, it was nothing," I respond, "Just kinda agitated that's all, but I'm feeling _much _better now." I try to give Chouji a big grin, but I know he isn't buying it, as the concerned look on his face still remains.

"What's up with you Chouji, I said I'm fine." I playfully push him, and he staggers to the side a little bit, smiling as he regains his balance.

"I guess, since you're so intent on knocking me over."

Soon we're both chuckling , then bursting into full on laughter as we pass the malls flower shop.

"Oh Chouji, we should pick up some flowers for the vases in the hall. Some beautiful orchids and cherry blossoms will be darling." I wistfully walk into the shop first, and my heart immediately drops to the soles of my feet.

Standing directly in front of me is Hinata, who seemed to be looking at some dragon lilies on sale.

This is the _last_ thing I want happening. I don't want to see her, not now, not when I have to tell her what Ki-

"Hey Ino!" Hinata gives me a happy grin as she rushes to me and wraps her arms around me, and I almost have the urge to jump back and slap the living shit out of her.

"Oh hey Hinata," I say, speaking through clenched teeth, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for some flowers that we could have for the dance, you know, to kinda beautify the place a little."

"So were we," Chouji steps alongside me and smiles, "Ino thought that some cherry blossoms and orchids would be nice, isn't that right?" He bumps my arms with his elbow, and I immediately put on the most fake smile I have and nod my head in agreement.

"Ino that's just perfect! You always know how to make everything beautiful. I'm sure guys are just lining up to go to homecoming with you." My smile falters and I almost sneer at her.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say _that_, I'm just waiting for the right guy to ask me is all."

"I know what you mean, I asked Naruto to go with me yesterday and he said yes! I've been so giddy ever since then. I even bought a new dress and everything."

"Wait, you're going with Naruto?"

"Yeah, I know you all don't really approve but-"

"NO!" I take both of her hands and give her my best _real_ smile.

"I would _love_ for you to go to homecoming with him."

This has got to be the most _amazing_ news I've ever heard. Not only can I be sure that Hinata doesn't go to homecoming with Kiba, but I can have a chance to woo him away from her. Talk about perfect time and opportunity.

"Really Ino?"

"Of course, I want you to be happy. Going to a dance with the person you like is a wonderful feeling that I just couldn't couldn't have the nerve to squander." Hinata's face lights up and she hugs me tight.

"Thank you for understanding and supporting me Ino. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Hinata, anything for you,"

And my Kiba-kun of course, tee hee.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hey Sai, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" I set the last of the tables against the wall as I notice Sai walking into the hall.

The hall is humungous and Western-like chandeliers made from shiny ivory crystals hang from the ceiling as the tall, glass windows on the right side of the hall allows for a clear view of the beautiful lake nearby. Small round tables for four were scattered throughout the hall and silk-like tablecloths laced with pearl embroidery blanket them, giving the room on elegant, filthy-rich look.

"I've just been busy with work that's all." Sai replies as he helps me carry this giant glass sculpture of a swan to the food table, not that I need any help with carrying things of course.

"Oh, is it the same job with your uncle Danzo?"

"Well...I guess you could say that." I stare at him, a little puzzled by his statement, but the feeling of confusion is quickly forgotten when I notice the gang heading in.

"Geez Sakura, you could've saved _something_ for us." My blonde- haired friend says as she, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru arrive.

"Hmph, like _you_ would've done anything. Knowing you, you'd probably be too scared to break a nail.

"Hmmm, I guess your right." Ino and the others walk closer to me and I notice that they have the most _beautiful_ orchids in their hands.

"Oh my gosh you guys, these flowers are gorgeous." I sniff the bundle of flowers that Hinata is holding and grin as the sweet scent engulfs my nostrils.

"I know, Ino picked them out. She's a beautiful genius." Chouji says as he starts placing the orchids in groups of 4 into the vases on each of the tables.

"Where's everyone else?" Shikamaru asks, taking out his phone and texting God knows who.

"Well I heard that Neji and TonTon were going out to the mall so they wouldn't be here."

"Are you serious Hinata?!" Ino jumps up and rushes to Hinata's side, "And since when do we get to skip out on party planning for the school?"

"I think the bigger question would be _why_ TonTon is out with my cousin." All of us girls stand here gossiping as I spot Chouji and Shikamaru chatting it up with Sai.

Soon after we all notice Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino,Temari, Lee, and Sasuke walk in; Naruto and Kiba in a heated argument, while the others either watch with curiosity, or ignore the nonsense.

"Look, if your stupid dog didn't follow you around everywhere, then _maybe_ we can actually go somewhere decent to eat without getting kicked out.

"And _maybe_, if you weren't such an annoying little bastard, we could actually have Akamaru _there_ without being noticed!" The two guys continue to shout profanities back and forth as Sasuke passes me. I glance down at my wrapped up ankle and I'm suddenly reminded of the incident that happened a day earlier, I hear his footsteps stop right behind me and I grow tense.

"So I see your ankle is fine today."

"Yeah, I guess." I shift uncomfortably on my other leg and don't take my eyes off the ground.

"Well, just be more careful next time." My eyes widen as I hear his footsteps continue again.

Well, this is shocking, we didn't exchange any type of hostile words to each other. Of course, I can't say the same for the two loud mouths as Hinata approaches them, attempting to calm them down.

"Please stop fighting you two. I'm sure whatever happened isn't that important enough for you guys to keep bickering like this." Hinata stands her ground between them and the boys calm down, although their scowls remain clear as day.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the next time we go out to eat, leave the mutt outside." Naruto jams his hands into his pockets and walks toward the gigantic window.

"I swear those two are always too much to handle, I don't know how Hinata does it." Ino mumbles as she stands there watching Kiba and Hinata talking.

"I'm telling you, Hinata gas the patience of a saint. I don't think anyone but her could deal with those two without losing it."

"But don't worry, I'll probably take Kiba off her hands _very_ soon." As she says this, I glance at Ino suspiciously.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I gaze at Ino with an expression of doubt written on my face.

"If you say so, just don't do anything you bimbo."

"I think it's a little late for that."

* * *

**TenTen P.O.V**

You know, something in my gut told me no to do this. Why do I always put myself into these stupid situations, I mean, is it _this_ hard to stay out of trouble?

"See TonTon, was that so hard?" I stare at the crowd of people in the mall, refusing to look at the bastard beside me as he carries the dress, shoes, and accessories that we squired today along one of his arms.

And let me tell you, that in itself was utter torture.

"If by hard you mean constantly trying to keep you out the dressing room every time I tried to change, then yes, it was _very_ hard." Neji chuckles, wrapping his free arm along my shoulders and bringing me closer, regardless of the immense resistance I'm giving him.

"Anyways, we should leave soon. People might start to assume things if we don't show up in time to help out with the festivities later on tonight. Besides, people are watching us." I ease myself out of his arm as a group of girls glance at Neji, giggling loudly and trying too hard to get his attention.

At that moment, a pang of anger hits me hard. I can't _stand_ girls that try too hard to get a guys attention, especially one that I know for a fact is no good. Neji winks in their directions and the giggles grow louder as we walk past them. I look back and glare at them, which stops the giggling altogether and the smiles instantly fade away from their faces as well.

Satisfied, I turn around and find Neji staring right at me, a huge smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type TonTon." I stare at him and then straight ahead, observing the couples and families walking, shopping, and talking.

"I'm not."

"Really? Cause it seems like you were glaring pretty hard at those girls back there."

"Oh I was, but it was because they were trying too hard. I can't stand women who aren't a challenge, you know?"

"Now _that's_ something I think we can both agree on." I smirk a little as we reach the exit to the mall.

"I'm just saying, these stupid broads always wonder why they can't ever get a decent man, but put themselves out there for any jerk or creep to come in and screw them over."

"So is _that_ why you won't hook up with me?"

"Neji, why does this always keep coming up?"

I try to get ahead of him, but of course, he's literally one step ahead of me, walking in front of me and making me unable to dodge his question.

"Because we had that spark, and ever since then, I can't seem to get you out of my mind."

"For the last time, there was no spark! Sure I was a little shocked at how easily you could read me but... that was it, nothing more."

Neji just stares at me. Hard. And seems to be pondering over what to make of the explanation I just gave him.

Oh shit, I hope he isn't planning on doing anything rash and stupid.

"Alright I understand."

Wait, what?

"Excuse me?"

"I understand what you're saying. If you didn't feel a spark, then there was no spark." I smile, and give a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were gonna be mad about the whole situation."

"Of course not," Neji says walking ahead of me to open the door, "If there wasn't spark then, then I guess I'll just have to make a spark happen tonight."

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Father, look I told you, I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly fine with going to the dance by myself."

"Listen to me," My father says, standing next to Sai on our front porch , the sky glowing a light orange/ lavender as the evening sets in.

And once again, my dad is being strict. Oh joy. I glance at Sai and he gives me an apologetic smile. I sigh and realize that my father is glaring at me.

"Do you understand?" A stern look is smeared all over his face and I realize that I haven't listened to a word that he had said.

"Oh, um, yes I understand." Straightening my back, my father nods his head with satisfaction and pats Sai lightly on the back.

"Make sure that you keep an eye out for my daughter while you're there. I don't want anything happening that I won't approve of."

"No problem sir." Sai bows his head respectfully and I feel compelled to do the same.

My mind is suddenly reeling at the fact that Naruto was supposed to be my date to homecoming and my father possibly downing the bear thought of it.

"Good, now you two go and have a good time."

"Thank you sir." Sai smiles and nudges me to start moving.

I hope everything works out.

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

"Come on Gaara, you're gonna miss out on the whole party."

"I'm not going out there dressed like this, go on ahead without me."

"You're not missing this dance. After all of the time and effort I spent getting you ready, you're_ going_ into that hall, you're _going_ to stop acting like such a bitch, do you understand me?" Gaara throws me what I'm sure is his most menacing glare as we stand in the vestibule of the hall, many couples giving us looks as they walk past. But neither they nor Gaara phase me. I _refuse_ to let Gaara miss this chance o step out of his comfort zone and be himself for a change. In front of others.

"Ugh, alright, but you owe me." My red-headed sibling straightens up his burgundy suit and slowly walks towards the huge crowd of people.

I smirk in satisfaction and feel small vibrations near my chest. I reach into my strapless gown and pull out my cell phone.

"Damn, four missed calls and ten messages, what the hell?" And surprisingly enough, they're from my lazy lover. I run through each text, each one more urgent than the next.

_Temari, meet me on the outside patio._

_Hello? Are you there?_

_There is something I _really_ have to show you._

_NOW!_

I never knew Shikamaru to sound so...anxious. Cursing under my breath. I put my phone back in my dress and try to find a way to the outside patio.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

This the perfect evening. The faint stars in the sky are starting to sparkle, the moon's dim halo begins to illuminate the sky as the sun sets and I'm standing here next to Kiba-kun...now if only Chouji would go away, then I would be completely happy.

But no, Kiba and Chouji just _have_ to stand here and chat about some new restaurant that just opened up in town.

"I hear the steak there is simple _phenomenal_, oh, and don't get me started on the rib special."

"Man, Akamaru and I have to check it out as soon as we get the chance." His canine companion yelps with glee as Kiba pets him gently on the head. My patience is really wearing thin.

Where the hell are those two?

All I need is for Naruto and Hinata to walk in hand-in-hand, then Kiba will realize that she's no good for him. Then I'll swoop down and rescue him from his sadness and next thing you know, he'll be all mine.

Indulging myself in my wonderful fantasy, I fail to notice that Shino and Naruto have joined the group. I also fail to notice that the blonde hot head and Kiba-kun are arguing.

"What the hell do you mean she's_ your_ date?! I'm supposed to be her date!" The raw anger behind Kiba's statement pulled me out of my thoughts and I become nervous all of a sudden.

" I asked her last night when we went out Kiba. She didn't have a date and-"

" I offered to be her date! I told Ino to ask her for me." All eyes suddenly fall on me, and instead of feeling confident, I'm close to trembling with fear.

"You asked her didn't you?' Kiba shoves the others out of the way, and we're now face-to-face. His eyes are full of slight hope, mixed with anger and confusion.

What the hell dd I just get myself into?

"I, well, umm... listen Kiba I-"

"She played you? How tragic." The bittersweet tone automatically angers me as I see Karen coming up from behind Kiba, snickering in his ear.

" I would've never guessed, Yamanaka; I mean, being jealous of your best friend is bad enough, but trying to set Kiba up is just ruthless. You might've earned some bitch points for that one."

"Shut your trap!" I didn't mean for it to be like that!" I spat.

"Then... what _did_ you mean to do?" Kiba's voice starts to crack, and I'm almost at a loss for words.

"I wanted, I just wanted to make it look like Hinata wanted Naruto so you'd be my date."

"So you lie to me _and _ your best friend."

I glance at the floor, not wanting him to see the shame on my face, nor the fact that I wasn't sorry for lying to Hinata. When I don't respond, Kiba shakes his head.

"You're pathetic. All this time I thought you were at least honest enough to swallow your jealousy in order to see me happy."

"But Kiba I love-"

"IF YOU LOVE ME, WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?!"

"That bitch doesn't deserve to be with you."

"And you think that you do?" He grabs the front of my dress and lifts me slightly off the ground. The crowd around us begin to fall silent and the boys try to calm him down.

"Kiba, put Ino down now." Shino whispers calmly as he carefully walks towards us.

Kiba glances at Shino, then turns his head and glares at me. He drops me and Chouji catches me before I fall to the floor.

With his back turned, Kiba mutters, "If you _ever_ call the girl I love a bitch again, I swear I'll hate you more than Karen." My heart drops and tears start to form under my eyelids. Kiba walks away with Shino; the crowd parting to let them through as they all turn to look back at me.

"Come on Ino, let's go outside." Chouji whispers and I nod slightly, allowing him to lead me through the thick crowd.

Just as we head through the door, I can faintly hear Karen yell, " She's such a bitch isn't she?"

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Are you just gonna let her talk about Ino like that?"

"She deserved what she got. She tried to have her cake and eat it too, and she got humiliated because of it." Sasuke sighs as he scans the crowd silently once more.

Sadly, I got put on security watch with him until Shizune-sempai returns, and just witnessing the incident between Kiba and Ino have got me a little on-edge.

"I'm just saying, I know Ino did wrong, but Karen has no right to judge."

"And neither do you."

"I never said that I was judging anyone."

"You don't have to . You always like to beat around the bush about everything, but never once bother to judge yourself."

"That's not true and you know it." I turn to him and I am suddenly enraged.

"But I guess you don't really give a fuck about that, now that you have my brother giving you all his attention."

"Listen here," I murmured, careful not to attract the already riled up crowd into our business, " I know it must've been hard accepting the fact that your brother and I are together, but I would think that you would be mature enough to handle it."

"Oh really? Every time you see me, you give me some glare or the finger, then you always wanna rub the fact that you're with my brother in my face all the time, and you're calling _me_ immature? Alright." he shakes his head and chuckles a little, which I surprisingly find kinda cute.

"Whatever. Hey, maybe we should search the rest of the building, you know, so we don't ave anymore hectic situations like the one that just occurred." I glance at Karen and her slutty entourage, wearing revealing dresses that were making some guys swoon, and the girls look on in disgust, sharing a mutual feeling of mine.

"That sounds good. Besides, the last thing I wanna see is Itachi showing up to smother you with his so-called love and affection."

He grabs a cup of punch sitting on the food table behind him and walks ahead of me, while I myself grab one as well and follow him through the crowd, all the while failing to notice the dangerous glare of a certain red head following me.


End file.
